The Voice Inside Me
by Lazarus76
Summary: When a stroke leaves Arthur a prisoner in his own body, Ariadne believes dreaming is all they have left...until the dream becomes a nightmare. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

Arthur sighed and rubbed his neck. He could definitely feel a headache beginning. No surprise, he thought, idly, considering how busy and full his life was now.

"Arthur?"

He blinked, and smiled. Ariadne was standing in the doorway, holding a paintbrush. Dripping with magnolia paint. He raised his eyebrows.

"You going to put that somewhere?" he asked, a grin beginning to split his face. She pouted. "Don't give me ideas." She waved the brush at him, menacingly, causing small drips to fly free and arc towards him. He mock shreiked.

"No! Not the suit!" he cried, melodramatically. Laughing, Ariadne dropped the paintbrush onto the newspaper and ran towards him. He encircled her, and lifted her up.

"Never thought decorating could be so much fun," she said, nuzzling his neck with her lips.

"Never thought having a normal life could be fun," he countered, kissing her nose. It had been six months since both had decided to retire from Extraction. Arthur had found a job with a small consulting firm in the City, dealing with research on case files; Ariadne had secured a post at an Architectural firm. Both Eames and Cobb had admitted they regretted them leaving, but upon seeing the happiness of them both, had wished them well.

"We should meet up with Eames soon," she said, nibbling gently at his ear. "He emailed me; he's in the city next week!"

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "Did he say why?"

She pulled apart from him, slightly. "I think its to do with a mark." She frowned. "Don't worry, I'm sure Eames won't drag us into anything."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Heard it before." He frowned slightly. "I'm sorry, but I want us to be safe, especially since we want to start a family soon-"

She leaned in, and kissed him. "After the wedding!" She said, grinning. "I am not going to be a pregnant bride!"

"I know, I know," Arthur said, a wicked grin appearing on his lips. "You don't want to have to wear the marquee as a dress!"

He shouted in playful shock as Ariadne swiped him with the paintbrush.

* * *

><p>Arthur frowned again, rubbing his forehead. He'd downed two painkillers with water, and the headache had barely subsided. It was persistant, throbbing at the nape of his neck.<p>

"You ok?"

"Hmmm," he responded, rubbing his neck. _Need to get to a doctors_, he thought. Probably nothing. Probably just stress. Buying the apartment - he shuddered. His nerves had been more frayed than on the Fischer job.

"Listen," Ariadne said, appearing in the doorway of the study, where he was measuring for bookshelves, "I've just checked the cupboards."

"No edible food?" Arthur guessed.

"None," she replied, shaking her head. "Sorry, I did plan to go grocery shopping-"

"Its ok," he said, quickly, putting the tape measure down and checking his watch. A little before seven. "I can get us take out. You've been tied up at work, I have, we've moved-"

She nodded. "Its been a lot to take on."

"Its worth it." He walked over, and kissed her on the lips. "I'll go and get us some Chinese. The usual?"

"Oh, yes please," she replied. "And maybe some crispy duck as well?"

"Got it," he promised. He walked into the hallway, and scooped up his leather jacket and keys. "I should be back in about an hour."

She nodded. "Thanks, love you!"

He turned and blew her a kiss, then left, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"Your food, Sir."<p>

Arthur looked up, and smiled at the petite Eurasian woman holding his order. As he collected it, his smile twisted into a grimace. The pain in his head was getting worse.

She looked at him. "Are you allright, Sir?"

He nodded. "Yes, thank you." He blinked; his eyesight was beginning to be bathed in washes of colour. He blinked again.

_This is crazy. _

He began to leave the shop. Suddenly, his legs shook. He reached out, and grabbed the doorframe. A couple of pedestrians looked at him, curiously, but didn't stop. Arthur shrugged and continued to walk.

Suddenly, he realised he barely recognised the street he walked down a hundred times before. Sweat was beading his forehead, and he gasped. A young woman approached him.

"Are you all right?" she asked, genuine concern in her voice.

"I'm fine-" Arthur said, then suddenly realised that the words had no sound. With a strangled gasp, his legs gave way. His head, he felt with shock, seemed to be wobbling on his neck.

"Oh my God, call an ambulance!" he heard someone shout. Closing his eyes, he felt unconsiousness wash over him.

* * *

><p>Ariadne shifted. The formica chair was uncomfortable, and her legs were beginning to cramp. She twisted her engagement ring, wondering what they had done with Arthur.<p>

"Ms Norrell?"

She looked up. A young female doctor was standing in front of her. Her expression was kind.

"You're Mr Ogilvie's fiancee, correct?" Ariadne nodded. "OK, would you please come with me?"

Ariadne got up, and numbly followed her. As she walked, she recognised with a dull shock that they were walking into Intensive Care.

"Where is Arthur?" Ariadne demanded. The doctor waited until they were inside an office, before she turned to speak to her.

"Ms Norrell, Mr Ogilvie - Arthur - is in Neurological", she began. Ariadne swallowed. "We believe he suffered a stroke."

"A stroke?" Ariadne looked shocked. "He can't have! He's barely 30!"

"Strokes can occur at all ages," the doctor continued, her expression pained. "But, the real damage is not the stroke. Its the impact its had on the brain stem."

"What?" Ariadne gripped the back of a chair. "Is he alive?"

The doctor nodded. "Arthur is alive. But, Ms Norrell, he isn't able to move, or speak." She looked at Ariadne, her face a mask of sympathy. "I'm afraid the stroke has resulted in Locked-In Syndrome."

**All reviews appreciated, I like to know whose reading! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

"God, you've got to feel sorry for this guy."

"Really? He looks pretty peaceful to me."

"That's the problem. He looks peaceful."

"He's still breathing."

"Yeah, but thats all he can do."

"What? Oh, shit, nearly knocked over the water jug. Steady!"

"Careful, Brett. "

_"Guys, would you be careful? My leg -ow!"_

"You do the pillows."

_"Watch it, thats my neck!"_

"Jesus, this guy's stiff."

_"OK, I'm sick and tired of you behaving as though I'm not here. My name is Arthur Ogilvie. I'm a person, I'm a patient. Would you please be more careful with me? Thats my - ow!"_

"Part of the syndrome."

_"Syndrome? What syndrome? Whats wrong? Why can't you hear me? Why aren't you responding? No, wait, come back, don't switch the light off! Please!"_

"What time is the next meds round?"

"Six pm."

_"Where am I? Will you answer me? Where's my fiancee? Where's Ariadne?"_

"See you later, Alan!"

_"Its Arthur! ARTHUR ARTHUR ARTHUR!"_

* * *

><p>Eames yawned, and stretched. A long day, a long night...he closed his eyes, letting the scotch glass in his hand dangle precariously close to the floor. A week's break inbetween jobs was much needed. He closed his eyes, tuning out the gentle drone of the late night television. He felt his head nod, and began to drift off to sleep.<p>

Suddenly, he blinked. The piercing electronic shriek of his cell phone startled him. Fumbling, he reached for his pocket. "H'lo?"

"Eames?" Ariadne's voice was a broken sob. "Eames?"

"Ariadne?" He sat up, feeling his heart beginning to pound. Only one thing could reduce her to this state. "What's wrong? Talk to me?" He gripped the glass of scotch, and swallowed the dregs.

"Its...Arthur." She choked the words out. "Arthur."

"What's happened?" _Please don't say he's left you!_

"He's in hospital." A pause. Eames felt himself swallow reflexively. "He's in hospital, and he's-"

"He's what?"

"He's had a stroke."

A stroke? Eames felt his jaw start to drop. Arthur, who never smoked. Never ate crap. Who went running every other day. Arthur...in hospital with a stroke.

"Sweetheart, give me-" he looked at the clock. 11pm. "I can be with you both in a few hours."

"I don't want to-"

"You'd rather be on your own?"

"No." Her voice was tearful. Eames nodded, silently. "Its settled, then."

* * *

><p>"Hey Mr Ogilvie, I'm going to wash you."<p>

_"Wash me? Can't I have a shower?"_

"I need you to-" the nurse paused, looking at him. She was young, barely 24. She studied his face carefully.

"I need you to blink if I hurt you," she stammered out, blushing. "The doctor says you can hear."

"_Yeah, I can hear...and I can think...and I can communicate - why aren't you listening to me?"_

"I'm going to do your upper body first-"

_"No! NO! Don't do my upper body first - I -"_

"Oh, no!" She exclaimed. She noticed the damp patch that was ominously spreading across Arthur's groinal area. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Your catheter must have slipped! I'll have to get some help!"

_"My catheter? My catheter? Why won't you all let me go to the bathroom? I'm capable of that!"_

* * *

><p>Ariadne swallowed. She'd come back to the apartment, her senses feeling deadened. Biting her lip, she looked at the phone.<p>

Locked In Syndrome. She remembered the phone call from the hospital, informing her to _"please come immediately, your fiance has collapsed in the street, he's in SouthWest General." _The sitting outside, waiting. The the doctor, kindly telling her that Arthur would live...but with a difference.

"He can't speak?" Ariadne had asked, her lips and voice seemingly belonging to someone else.

The doctor had shaken her head. "No." She'd leaned forward. "He can't speak, he can't move. All he can do to communicate with is blinking his eyes."

"But...what about his mind?"

The doctor looked at her. "His mind is fine." Her tone was gentle. "He can still think, still -"

"Dream?" Ariadne interrupted. The doctor leaned back, and nodded. "Yes, Ms Henderson, he can still dream."

Ariadne had begun to twist her engagement ring, nervously. "I would like to see him."

* * *

><p>"There you go." The male nurse, who looked to be around 30, smiled, and gently pulled the covers over him. "You're done."<p>

_"Thanks. Care to tell me why I'm suddenly relegated to infanthood? Have I gone back thirty years?"_

"The physiotherapist will be in shortly." The nurse smiled. "He wants to make sure you get exercised. Your muscles will atrophy, otherwise."

_"Atrophy? How long am I going to be in bed for?"_

"Arthur?" the nurse leaned over. "If you can hear me, blink. Once for yes, twice for no."

_"This is pathetic. OK, here goes, I've blinked."_

"Arthur...you do know what you're in here for, don't you?"

_"NO."_

"OK, you've blinked twice. Listen buddy, my name is Andy Mills. I'm a Clinical Nurse Specialist, for neurological patients. You're in the neurological ward."

_"Neurological? Brain injuries? WHAT!"_

"Arthur - I feel like a douche for telling you this, but you have whats called locked in syndrome."

_"Locked in...NO. NO. NO!"_

"I'm going to help you as much as I can-"

_"Yes, you can help me. Go to my apartment, get my gun from under the floorboards, put it in my mouth, and pull the trigger. I can't live like this. I CAN'T LIVE LIKE THIS!"_

**All reviews appreciated and read, thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

_"I can't go on like this. I can't move! I can't speak! How will I ever be a husband to Ariadne? How will I ever father our children? How will I ever be a friend to Dom? You can't leave me like this! Kill me! KILL ME!"_

* * *

><p>Eames put down his coffee cup and looked at Ariadne. Her face was pale, and taut, and dark rings were noticeable under her eyes.<p>

"Ari," he said gently, "why don't you go and get some sleep? I can go to the hospital and wait for you there."

She swallowed. The Forger had got on the first plane out of New York, where he and Cobb were currently basing themselves, to come to them. When he arrived, she'd felt too overwhelmed to say anything, and had burst into tears. Eames hadn't blinked; he had merely enfolded her in his arms, letting her cry. Stroking her hair, he'd held her, listening to her disjointed, sob fuelled comments.

"He...can't move..."she'd gasped out, choking. "He can't speak..."

Eames had said nothing. The situation felt unreal, bizarre. Arthur - athletic, sharp witted Arthur, condemned to an existence in a hospital bed. He felt at a loss for words. She slumped at the table, fingers blindly trying to grasp the handle of the cup.

"I did a pregnancy test this morning," she commented. Eames slammed his cup down.

"What? You're-"

"No," she whispered, shaking her head. "I'm not. I was scared...if I was, I'd be on my own. No Arthur. How could I do that to him, Eames?" He could see tears shining again in her eyes. "Give him a child he can't ever hold or talk to?"

The Forger swallowed. "Ari. You haven't seen him since he was admitted to hospital. Don't you think we should at least go?"

She paled, visibly. "I-I will, but first I need to sleep." She nodded. "You were right." She got up. "I'll go and get some rest, and I'll get a cab to the hospital."

Eames drained the last dregs of his coffee. "Good. I'll head over there." He looked at her. "Have you told Dom?"

She hesitated, putting her hand on the doorframe, as though for support. "No." She looked at Eames. "I don't want to upset him, he's got the kids with him-"

"Ari." Eames' tone was gentle. "He's Arthur's best friend. He has a right to know."

"OK." Her voice seemed to be draining of life. She leaned her body fully against the doorframe. "I will contact him, I will."

Eames got up, and put his hands on her shoulders. "Go and get some sleep," he said, softly. "I'll contact Dom."

She nodded, barely focusing on the older man. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>"Hey Arthur. How are you?"<p>

_"I wish I were dead. Next question?"_

"Listen, I'm going to have to bathe you."

_"In a bath? Last time I was in a bath, it was with Ariadne, and we-"_

"Won't be too long."

_"No, it had better not. Please, leave me alone. I don't want you reminding me how useless I now am. How pointless."_

* * *

><p>Eames leaned over the reception desk and smiled. The middle aged female receptionist visibly wilted.<p>

"How may I help you?"

"I'm here to visit Arthur Ogilvie," Eames said, smiling. "I believe he's in neurological?"

"Oh, oh yes!" The woman's hands fluttered slightly as she tapped into the computer. "He is, poor dear."

Eames nodded. "Thank you. Which floor?"

"Second."

Eames let his mind wander as he rode the elevator up to the second floor. He didn't know what to expect. Part of him, he thought guiltily, felt the Architect had been exaggerating. He let the doors slide open and got out, walking down the brightly painted hallways to Neurological.

He entered, and walked down the ward. As he approached Arthur, he sucked in his breath.

The Point Man was lying completely still. His face, which was staring at the ceiling, was devoid of movement. Eames stood, stock still, remembering how mobile that face had been. How he'd cut people down by simply raising an eyebrow, how his mouth had twisted when he was thinking of something to say. How he'd smiled wryly on a job, and Eames remembered the way he'd smiled at Ariadne. A face that for all the seeming composure of its owner, had protrayed a thousand different emotions, subtly, gracefully.

The Forger swallowed, and sat down. "Hello Arthur." He paused.

_"Eames? What are you doing here?"_

"Ariadne will be along a little later," the Forger continued. His hands felt in his pocket for his cigarettes.

_"Its no smoking. I've had a stroke, this is a hospital, remember?"_

"So..." Eames paused. "Can you communicate at all?"

_"I can blink at you. Shall we try that?"_

"Tell you what," Eames continued, looking at Arthur. "As this is the first time I've been able to talk to you without your interrupting me, I'll be honest."

_"Oh, Great. Thanks."_

"I know that you can't talk to us, or write. But...you can still dream."

_"Yes. And my dream-"_

"I know that you and Ariadne are retired from this, but it might be a way to-"

_"To what? Keep me alive?"_

"Remind you that you're loved." The Forger paused, and turned away from the younger man, not wanting him to see the tears that were forming in his mind.

_"Eames, are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting? That you use extraction on me to tell everyone how I feel? That you let Ariadne into my mind, so she and I can be-"_

Eames leaned back in his chair, swallowing. "Maybe I shouldn't be saying this to you. Ariadne might get upset, and Dom might be furious. I'm sorry." He got up. "Back in a sec, I need a smoke."

_"Eames, you're actually making a good suggestion, and you're going for a smoke? Come back! NOW!"_

**All readers appreciated, and I'd love some reviews, thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

"Hey, Arthur. Just going to change your feeding bag!"

_"Whoop de do. Do you think it matters? I can't taste it. I can't swallow. It just goes straight into my stomach, and thats it."_

"Looks like you're in for a treat. I think they may have put some liquidised steak into this!"

_"Stop it. Stop being cruel. I know you mean well, but...steak. Vegetables. Dark chocolate. Vanilla ice cream, eaten with Ariadne. A glass of scotch with Dom. Bagels, bought at the local bakery. Starbucks lattes bought by mistake by Eames. I can't have them anymore. Please don't remind me."_

"Have to increase this. You look as though you've lost weight."

_"Eh, great. Do you think it matters if I shrink to 70lbs or balloon to 300lbs? No-one sees me regularly except you."_

"I'll be back to check on you later."

_"OK...wait! Turn the TV on! I want to know whats going on in the world! Please!"_

* * *

><p>Ariadne rubbed her forehead. She'd fallen asleep, and when she awoke, the house was silent. Eames wasn't back, and as she pulled the cover around her, realised this would be reality from now on.<p>

Loneliness. The lack of anyone coming home, or being home when she arrived. No-one to cook with, talk with, watch a movie with. No-one to unexpectedly grab her and pull her onto the bed, or to enter the shower when she was finishing.

No Arthur.

She swallowed, and rubbed her eyes. No more tears. She felt she'd cried herself dry. She had to get changed, go to the hospital.

To see what remained of him.

* * *

><p>Eames put his cigarette in his mouth, and flicked the lighter. He was dreading doing this, but knew he had no choice. Ariadne clearly was in no fit state to do this.<p>

He had to let Cobb know. Pulling his cell phone out, he took a deep breath, and dialled.

A few rings - long, hollow. Suddenly, he heard a click, and a sleepy sounding voice. "Hello?"

"Dom." Eames paused. "Its-"

"I know who you are." Cobb's voice was muted. "Where are you? Suddenly, you're gone."

"I'm in New York." Eames paused again. "With Ariadne."

"Ariadne?" Dom suddenly sounded more alert. "Why? Where's Arthur?"

"Arthur's in hospital." Eames was surprised at how he delivered the news - calmly, efficiently. He heard Cobb pause on the end of the line.

"Arthur? Hospital? Why?"

Eames took a deep breath. "He's had a stroke."

"What?"

"Yes, I know. My reaction too."

"Is he going to be all right?"

Eames closed his eyes. Not for the first time, he wished that the stroke had been fatal, rather than having condemned the Point Man to a living prison in his own body. "No. He's not."

* * *

><p>"Hello, Arthur."<p>

_"Ari? Ari, please, come closer. Sit next to me. Take my hand. Please."_

She sat down, and felt nervous. The scenario was almost surreal - Arthur, who was always doing something, trying something, being active, was lying motionless in a hospital bed. Nothing moved. Not even his fingers twitched. And his face was like stone. Hesitantly, she reached out to touch it.

_"Its fine. Look, I'm not cold. Kiss me. Kiss me."_

"Arthur, I-" she paused, drawing back. What could she say to a man who couldn't respond? Taking a deep breath, she reached out and laced her fingers through his. She blinked, realising that his hand was stiff, unresponsive. She squeezed it.

_"Ow! You've got a strong grip!"_

"Arthur, I don't know how-"

_"Oh, no. Please, please don't. Please don't say how you think you're going to cope. I want you to move on. Find someone else. Find a man who can give you what I can't. Love. Companionship. Sex. Children."_

"Arthur, I've had a thought." She kept her hand firmly laced within his, and began to run her thumb inbetween his fingers. "I've thought about how you and I can be together."

_"You're in shock, Ariadne. When you get through this, you'll realise you don't want to be tied to this dead weight. Because that is all I am now. Dead weight."_

* * *

><p>"Locked in syndrome?" Dom's voice was a whisper. Eames swallowed.<p>

"Yes. He can't move, speak, swallow-"

"How's Ariadne?" Cobb's tone was curt, slicing through Eames' words.

"She's not in good shape." Eames rubbed his forehead. "I think you'd better come here. Soon."

* * *

><p>"Dreams, Arthur."<p>

_"What about them?"_

Ariadne paused again. "Arthur, in our dreams, we could still-" she broke off, tears filling her eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Lessening her grip on his hand, she reached for a tissue.

_"In dreams, we could still be together. We could have a life together. You, me. It would never be real. Eames- I don't think this is what he meant."_

Ariadne stood up. "I won't leave you, Arthur," she whispered. "Dreams are all we have left." Leaning over, she kissed his forehead, then his lips. Straightening up, she began to leave the room, before the immobile man saw the tears streaming down her face.

**All reviews appreciated, thank you! I like to know who is following this!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

"OK, I'm about to go off shift. So I'll just switch the TV on for you, ok?"

_"Great. Has anyone thought about suspending a lectern above me, so I can read something? Would any of you be willing to turn the pages? War and Peace should do nicely, or the entire works of Zola, I have all the time in the world to read now!"_

"Oh, God, a documentary about Renaissance Art. Oh look, sports!"

_"No! Change it back! Sports! I can't move, you-"_

"See you tomorrow, Art! Should be in at 8am."

_"It doesn't matter whether you come in at 8, 9, 10 or 11. Do you think I'm going to run off?"_

* * *

><p>Cobb looked at Eames, as the British man poured him a cup of coffee. The Extractor had been unable to sleep on the plane, filled with foreboding about what he'd encounter upon arrival. He'd taken a cab from the airport to the Architect's house, knowing Eames was already there.<p>

"So, is she-" he broke off, unable to finish the sentence. Eames sat down opposite him. "She's...as well as can be expected." He stared into the dark liquid well in front of him, and swallowed.

The Extractor leaned forward. "What is Arthur's condition?"

Eames took a sip of coffee, swallowed, and began to speak. "Its called Locked In Syndrome. He's alive, but can't move. Except his eyes. He blinks."

Cobb stared at him, incredulous. "Over the phone, it-"

"I know." Eames looked at him. "I know. Its bizarre, its horrific, and its happened. To Arthur."

"Did he leave a living will?"

"What?" Eames looked shocked at the question. "A what?"

"A living will." Cobb stared into his coffee cup. "Sometimes, if people think they're going to be riddled with a terminal illness, or-"

"Yes?" Eames' eyes were glinting dangerously.

"They leave a will stating that life support should be removed." Cobb spoke hastily, a blush creeping up his neck.

"Dom!" Eames looked appalled. "Do you know - thats-"

"Eames." Dom looked at him. "I'm only asking. If Arthur did, then we should-"

"No, NO!" Eames got up, his face contorted with anger. "I admit, Arthur and I haven't always got on, but what you're suggesting is-" the slightly younger man swallowed, the tendons visibly flexing in his neck. "Jesus, I-"

"Do you think that Arthur's coping?" Cobb almost shouted. "This is Arthur! He's trapped inside himself! He probably wishes he were dea-"

Suddenly, a door banged. Both men looked at each other. "Hello?" The Architect's voice, sweet and sad, floated in the air.

Eames glared at Cobb. "We're in here."

"We?" Ariadne sounded puzzled. When she entered the kitchen, she blinked, and her face froze. Suddenly, tears welled up, and she collapsed on a chair, sobbing.

Cobb immediately walked over, and put his arms around her. "Ari, it'll be ok."

"No," she choked out, her head buried in his shoulder. "It won't."

* * *

><p>"OK, Art, time to change you." Andy leaned over Arthur, looking apologetic. Arthur met his eyes. The nurse was about the same age, but stockier, with dark reddish, curly hair.<p>

"I know this is going to be embarrassing," the nurse continued, "but-"

_"Its very embarrassing. I have a wardrobe of Italian cut suits, and you're making me wear this nylon tent."_

"OK," Andy said. "I'm going to raise you in the bed-" he pressed a button, and the hydraluics caused the top half of the bed to lift - "and then untie you at the back."

_"I only ever want one person to say they're going to untie me."_

"Right, lets get this off!" With deft and gentle fingers, the robe was untied, and pulled off the Point Man. He sat, frozen, in his nakedness. Andy reached for a plastic wrapper, and pulled out a clean hospital gown. With a few swift movements, he pulled the robe onto Arthur.

"Done!" He said, smiling. He clicked a button, and the bed began to lower. To Arthur's surprise, he stopped it midway.

"You must be getting bored, just looking at the ceiling." The nurse smiled at him. "By placing you here, you can look out the window!"

Arthur blinked. The hospital garden stretched out before him. He blinked again.

_"Thank you. You've reminded me of what I can never experience again. Lower me, I don't want to look at this!"_

"OK," Andy said. "I need to go and do my med round. I'll be back in half an hour, ok Art?"

_"Lower me! Lower me, you son of a bitch! Do you enjoy torturing me?"_

* * *

><p>Cobb looked at Ariadne. Her face was pale, and streaked with tears. He smiled, gently.<p>

"Ari, I'm sure something can be done for him. Medical science, its always advanc-"

She shook her head. "No, nothing can be done. I've been told that. But - I want him here."

"Here?" Cobb looked taken aback. "But, if he needs care-"

"I can afford it," she said, tightly, "the money from the extractions gave us another for a couple of lifetimes. We only took jobs because we'd go stir crazy being here all day."

"But, he'd need a nurse-" Cobb's mind was reeling. "He'd need-"

"He wouldn't," she interrupted, sharply. The Extractor blinked. "I'd care for him. He's my -" she paused.

"Ari." Cobb was choosing his words carefully. "If you did this, you and he would be-"

"We won't," she said, cutting him off again.

"We won't what?"

"We wouldn't be here." She looked at Cobb. "We'd be together. In a dream."

**I love reviews, if you could leave one it would be great, thank you! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

"Hey Art. How did you sleep?"

_"I didn't. Next question?"_

"Right, time for me to wash you." The nurse, Andy, was already holding a basin of warm water. "I promise I'll be gentle."

_"It wouldn't matter if you were sticking red hot pokers on me."_

Arthur was tilted up, and his robe untied. Andy gently began to apply the sodden sponge to his chest, letting the warm water trickle down him.

"Hey, you ok?"

_"No. I'm being bathed like a baby. Oh, I forget - I may as well be a baby. Babies are dependent on others for survival. I'm dependent on these machines I'm hooked up to, and you."_

"Listen, we may be able to get you in a bath soon."

_"Don't. Baths are...the bath is where I proposed to Ariadne. We were in Paris, back at the apartment she was renting. I swept her up, and carried her to the bathroom, and undressed her. Slowly, carefully. I ran her a bath, scented it with lily of the valley. We got in, and I washed her back, stroking her skin. Then, I asked her to marry me-"_

"I'm sure you'd like a bath."

_"No, I'd like my life back. Like the ability to make choices for myself again. I have no choices here. None at all."_

"OK, and the left side!"

_"I still know my left from my right! I'm paralysed, unable to speak, but I'm not an idiot!"_

"Right, and your back!"

_"Thanks. Hey, careful, the water's getting cold!"_

"Bet you wish it was someone else doing this?"

_"I do. Oh, I do."_

* * *

><p>Ariadne carefully avoided looking at the Extractor. She was making coffee, and he entered the kitchen. "Good morning."<p>

"Morning," she replied, carefully. She swallowed, careful not to meet Cobb's eyes.

"Ariadne-" he stopped. "Ariadne, I'm going to visit Arthur this morning."

She nodded. "Fine."

"Do you want to come with me?"

"No," she replied, putting the lid on the coffee grinder. "Its fine. You go."

Cobb opened his mouth, but decided to close it, and left.

* * *

><p>"Visitor, Art!"<p>

_"Great."_

"Arthur? Oh, my God..."

_"Dom. Dom. Oh, God, please leave. Don't see me like this, I can't stand it."_

"Arthur, I- no, I'm sorry. How are you? Oh, Christ, I-"

_"Dom, please. Stop trying. Please. Just sit here, and pretend nothing's happened. I'm just in bed, you're not. Oh, God, just leave. I can't bear you seeing me like this. I'm not the Point Man anymore. I'm just a useless lump of flesh that needs to be -"_

"Ariadne has an idea."

_"What?"_

"She wants you to come home. To your house!"

_"But I won't be living in it. I'll never be able to do the things that I took for granted there..."_

"She wants to have you there, to construct a dream world..."

_"No! NO! Tell her, NO!"_

* * *

><p>Ariadne carefully reached under the bed, and pulled out the PASIV. Swallowing, she began to open it.<p>

"This is all I have left," she whispered. Pulling out an IV, she carefully plugged it into her arm, and pressed the centre button.

**Reviews are always welcome and appreciated. I like to know who is reading this - thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

"So you're saying there is no hope at all?" Cobb swallowed, trying to keep his voice from breaking completely. "I mean, we do live in an age of medical science, I refuse to believe that-"

Dr Bryce swallowed, and leaned forward. He was young, easily mid thirties. He had an intense air, and clearly took his role as chief Neurological specialist very seriously. But there was no warmth or reassurance in the man's eyes when Cobb had approached him. Clearly, he regarded Arthur's predicament as one solely of medical interest.

"Mr Cobb. I'm not in the habit of lying to my patients, or their loved ones." He looked at Cobb, fixedly. "Arthur's condition is incurable. He is a quadriplegic, due to the severing of his brain stem. He is unable to communicate, or move his face."

"But-" Cobb was stunned. "He can still think? He's not a vegetable? "

"Yes." Bryce leaned back. "He can think. And he can dream. But he cannot communicate. Except by blinking."

"Blinking?"

"Yes. You could try one blink for yes, or two for no."

Cobb looked at him. "What about spelling out the alphabet?"

"Mr Cobb, that would be-"

"Time consuming? A waste of time?" Cobb looked at the doctor. "If he can communicate, he need to be given a chance."

"Mr Cobb, if you feel that way, fine," Bryce's tone was almost snappish. "But I do warn you- it will be a hard, long process."

Cobb stood up. "I'm willing to take the risk."

* * *

><p>Ariadne looked up from the dishes she was washing, hearing the front door slam. "Hi!"<p>

"Arthur?" She lifted her hands out of the sink. "Arthur?"

The Point Man entered, clad in a soft grey suit, and carrying his black leather shoulder case. "Of course its me," he said, coming over to her.

"I just thought that you would be late, and-"

"No chance," he said, softly, leaning over and kissing her. "The consultants can plan by themselves, I needed to come home to you." He kissed her again, being more forceful.

She let his mouth caress hers. "Want to go upstairs?"

Arthur pulled back. "We could start right here..." he began to peel her t shirt off her shoulders, exposing her bra strap. Carefully, gently, he began to kiss down the exposed skin, making her shiver.

"Come on," he said, throatily, "Come on."

Feeling him push against her, knowing he was ready, she acquiesced, looping her arms around his waist, and allowing him to scoop her up, carrying her to their bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Arthur? I'm going to sit at the end of the bed."<p>

_"OK, Dom. Whatever you say."_

"Listen, I'm going to talk to you. And I want you to blink twice for yes or once for no to any questions."

_"Right."_

Cobb swallowed. "Do you want to see Ariadne?"

Two blinks.

"Do you want her to come tonight?"

Two blinks.

"Do you want her to try and go into the dream world with you?"

One blink.

Cobb nodded. "Thank you, Arthur. Thank you."

* * *

><p>He ran his hands down her torso, tugging at her underwear. She felt him gently begin to pull them down, before he leaned closer.<p>

"God," he whispered, "you're beautiful." Moving his head up, he kissed her stomach, then further. She begin to run her hands down his chest. He leaned up, and began to press against her.

"Ari," he whispered, passionately. "Ari, I love you."

"Don't leave me," she whispered.

"I'm going to have to."

"What?" She blinked. "You're - what?"

"Your totem." He looked towards the bedside. "Your totem, Ariadne."

She leaned over, and flicked her bishop. It began falling.

"See?" She whispered. "Its falling, it will land..."

Arthur was looking at it. It was continuing to fall.

"Ariadne, this is-"

"No," she whispered. "This is real. This is what we have. What we will always have. I will see you, and I will create this. We will live together in the way we planned. Marriage, children, family. In the dream, we could live for fifty years in the space of a week. We could-"

The bishop kept falling.

"Ari, this isn't-"

"Yes, it is." Defiantly, she pulled Arthur to her, for a deep, long kiss. "Take me," she whispered. "Now, Arthur. Take me."

* * *

><p><em>"You have to tell Ariadne I don't want to live in a dream. I can't escape reality. This is all I have. She needs to move on with her life. She shouldn't be shackled to a dead weight like me for the rest of her life."<em>

"Arthur?" He blinked. A man was standing at the foot of the bed.

"I'm Dr Bryce, consultant neurologist. I'm here to talk to you about your condition."

_"Great."_

"I'm not going to raise your hopes, Arthur." The man looked at him. "Did you ever think about a living will?"

_"Yes. I did. I actually had one...then I met someone who made life worth living in reality. I destroyed it."_

"There is no treatment for your condition."

_"I thought not."_

"All we can do is make you comfortable."

_"Thanks Doc."_

* * *

><p>Ariadne pulled Arthur close. "I love you," she whispered. "I can't let you go."<p>

"Ari-"

"I love you-" suddenly, the ground started to shake. She pulled Arthur closer. "Arthur, I-"

"Ari-"

* * *

><p>Cobb slammed the front door, and ran upstairs. He found the Architect lying on the bed, hooked to the PASIV. Blinking back his own tears, he turned and sliently left the room.<p>

**All reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

"Hey Arthur. Thought I'd drop in and say hello."

_"Hey Eames. For the first time in my life, I'm actually pleased to see you."_

"How are you?"

_"Oh, the same. Unable to move, or speak. But still, lets not let the little things in life get me down, huh?"_

The Forger sat at the edge of the bed. "Arthur. I'm here because I want to..." he swallowed. "I need to know what you're really thinking. And five minutes is an hour in a dream. Can I just see how you really are, for just five minutes?"

_"Do I have a choice?"_

Eames paused, and looked slightly guilty. "I know that your nurse might find us. I told him that I wanted to see you, privately, as I'm flying back to England soon. So he agreed."

_"OK."_

"So." Eames leaned forward. "Five minutes. I promise. Just five minutes."

* * *

><p>"Ari?"<p>

She blinked. Cobb was gently shaking her shoulder. "Ari?"

"Cobb?" She whispered. "Cobb, where's, where's-?"

Suddenly, reality came flooding back, and she burst into sobs. Cobb pulled her close, letting her cry.

* * *

><p>Eames blinked. He was standing, in a hallway. Of a house. He swallowed.<p>

"Ariadne?" he heard a voice call. He stood back, and saw Arthur, smiling and relaxed, walking into the hallway. He shrank back, into the shadows. "Ari, are you here?"

Silence. Eames, feeling uncomfortable, swallowed. As he turned, he realised that the doors had vanished. No windows. No way out.

"Ari?" Arthur's voice was sounding tremulous, uncertain. "Ari, where are you?"

Arthur turned, and began to run up the stairs, only to see them begin to vanish under his feet. "Ari, where are you?"

Eames stepped forward. "Arthur-" he swallowed. "Arthur, get off those stairs!"

Arthur turned, his expression frantic. "Where are you? I can't-"

To Eames shock, the stairs suddenly, dissolved, leaving Arthur hurtling downwards, into darkness.

* * *

><p>Cobb poured Ariadne a glass of water. She accepted it, still wiping her eyes.<p>

"What happened?" He asked gently.

She swallowed, trying to compose herself. "I went into the dream - and Arthur was there. The way he always is- was," she said, correcting herself.

Cobb frowned. "What happened?"

"We - were together." She looked at Dom, almost defiantly. Cobb swallowed, a feeling of dread starting to settle in his stomach. He'd seen that look before. That look of defiant bewilderment, that-

He shook himself. She was not -

"We were together," Ariadne repeated, as though trying to recreate it in her mind. "And I-" She looked at the table. "We were upstairs, and it felt real." She looked at Dom. "It felt real. Arthur was wearing that suit, the suit he wore the day he came home and proposed to me." She smiled, to herself. "He even approached me and kissed me in the kitchen. The way he began that evening."

Cobb leaned forward and took her hand. "Ariadne. I know. Trust me. Don't you remember when we met for the Fischer job? You saw how I was trying to keep Mal alive, in my mind. How I was trying to use my memories to build my dreams, and how I was trying to lock her in them."

She pulled back, her hand coming loose from the Extractor's. "Don't compare Mal to Arthur."

"Why not?" Cobb's voice was gentle, but firm. "Ari, don't you see what you're doing? You're trying to create a dreamworld, based upon your memories of him. You're trying to use your projection of him to keep it alive, and-"

"Arthur IS alive!" Ariadne shouted, standing up do quickly her chair toppled over. "Arthur is alive! Mal is dead, Dom! Its that simple! But Arthur is alive, and I'm not going to allow him to be buried in some hospital, lying there, day after day! I love him, he loves me, and I need to let him know that!"

Turning, she fled the room, leaving Cobb clutching his head in his hands.

* * *

><p>"Arthur!" Eames shouted. "Arthur!" He ran, suddenly aware that he'd come to the edge of a large, black hole. He blinked, and began peering down it.<p>

"Arthur, can you hear me?"

"Eames?" Arthur's voice sounded small, faint. "Eames, are you up there?"

"Yes!" Eames swallowed. "Are you-"

"I can't move." Arthur's voice was sounding desperate. "Eames, I can't move!"

"It'll be ok," Eames said, his tone soothing. "It'll be ok, Arthur, I'm -"

"No!" Arthur shouted back. "Don't come and get me! I'm no use to anyone! Don't come and find me! I can't move! I'm useless! Just leave me here! Leave me, let me di-"

"Arthur, you don't mean that!" Eames could feel a sense of near panic rising in his chest. "Arthur, I'll-"

"Eames, I -"

"What?"

Silence.

"Arthur?" Eames leaned over the edge. Suddenly, he saw the Point Man, lying flat on his back. He looked terrified. "Arthur," Eames shouted, "I'm-"

Suddenly, the ground started to shake. "Arthur, I-"

Eames blinked, and sat up. The PASIV's timer had run out, releasing them both from the dream. He shivered, and looked at Arthur. His eyes were closed, but the Forger remembered the look of pure terror on the Point Man's face. He swallowed.

"We can't let Ariadne into your dreams, Arthur," he whispered. "We can't."

**All reviews appreciated, thank you! I like to know who is following this!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

_"What? What was that? Did you just try and go into my mind, Eames? Did you just try and extract something? How could you? Extraction is a violation, but my mind is all I have left now!"_

* * *

><p>"May I help you?"<p>

Eames turned, and found himself facing a man younger than he, stocky, with dark red hair. He was frowning, and pushing a pair of glasses up the brdige of his nose.

"I was just visiting Arthur," Eames replied.

The man frowned slightly, and nodded towards the PASIV, contained in its sleek silver case. "Whats that?"

"Oh, I'm going straight to the airport," Eames said, trying to sound light hearted. "I'm flying back to London tonight, and wanted to see Artie before I left. Shame the lazy git couldn't be bothered to get out of bed!"

The nurse looked slightly shocked, then he began to grin. "I can see you're trying to look on the bright side."

"Well," Eames said, philosphically, "you have to, don't you?" He turned back towards the immobile Point Man. "Bye Art. Don't make the nurses run ragged after you, will you?"

The nurse smiled. "Clearly, you're determined to behave as normal."

"Oh, yes." Eames looked at the younger man. "Otherwise-" swallowing, and feeling the mask would crack at any minute, he turned and began to walk down the corridor.

Andy turned, and looked at Arthur, his face slightly puzzled. "You ok, Art?"

Arthur blinked. Once.

"OK. Listen, sorry to do this to you...but I need to change your catheter." He swallowed, and began to pull the sheets back. "Oh, shit, I'm sorry Arthur...its come loose again." Andy looked worried, and embarrassed, and Arthur blinked. "I'll get some clean sheets, and also clean you up also. Back in a minute!"

_"Thanks. Lets just add it to the daily round of humiliations my life has become. My catheter comes loose, I urinate on myself. As for the other, well...as for you, Eames - _You violated my mind. What did you see? The fact I'm trapped here, in my own body, I'm helpless? I'm dependent on everyone else for the rest of my life? Or should I say my existence, as that is all it is? What did you see Eames? I'll tell you. You saw fear. The fear that this is all I have now. The fear that I'm a prisoner. Everything reminds me of what I've lost. When you and Dom visit, its a reminder I'll never be on the team again. When Ariadne visits, its a reminder I'll never be with her again. Never talk to her. Never stroke her cheek, or have her wrap her arms around me, or be intimate with her. She still wants me, but she may as well want a corpse. Thats all I am. A living dead man at the age of 30. Do you understand that now, Eames? Do you?"__

* * *

><p>Eames unlocked the front door of the apartment. "Dom? Ari?"<p>

"In here," he heard Cobb's voice. Swallowing, the British man entered the kitchen. The Extractor was sitting in front of a cup of coffee. Eames could tell by the wrinkled skin on the top that it was beyond drinkable. Eames entered, and carefully laid the PASIV on the table.

"What have you-" Cobb broke off, seemingly too tired to finish the question.

"I went to the hospital." Eames poured himself a glass of water. "Went to see Arthur."

"With a PASIV?" Cobb's voice had a slightly hard edge. "Did you-"

"Yes." Eames took a sip. "I did." He turned to the Extractor. "If Ariadne is planning on going into his mind, to try and re-create what they had in dreams - she can't."

"What did you see?" Cobb's voice was almost a whisper.

Eames sat down, facing the older man. "Its - terrifying. Dom, its terrifying whats in there."

* * *

><p>Ariadne swallowed. Her throat felt sore, and she rubbed her eyes. She'd locked herself in her room, and let herself cry. Now, she felt she had to face Cobb, argue with him, point out that she and Arthur would never be him and Mal. Getting up, she walked down the stairs, ready to point this out.<p>

She froze. As she approached the kitchen, she heard her name mentioned. She stayed, uncertainly, near the door, listening.

* * *

><p>"What did you see?"<p>

"It was as though he was trapped - in a building." Eames paused. "Couldn't get out. And when I called to him, it was as though he was gagged. Silenced."

"And then-?"

"I woke up."

"What about Arthur?"

"Well, he would have woken up as well. But that dream-"

"It wasn't a dream." Cobb pushed his chair back. "It was a projection of his reality. Thats what reality is for Arthur. Trapped inside himself, his subconcious is the only thing that works-"

"And what do we tell Ariadne?"

"We tell her the truth." Cobb bit his lip. "I was asked yesterday if he'd ever made a living will. If he did, I think we should respect his wishes."

Ariadne had heard enough. Fury and fright flooding through her, she grabbed her keys from the hallway table, and left, slamming the door behind her.

**All reviews appreciated, thank you! I like to know who is following this!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

"Hey Arthur."

_"Who are you?"_

"My name is Chris Shaw." A slender, dark haired man sat down at the end of the bed. He was easily in his late forties, if not early fifties. "I'm not a medical doctor. I'm a shrink."

_"Great."_

"I've come to talk to you about your situation." Shaw leaned forward, and studied the immobile man's face. "I know you can hear me, and I know you can blink. So, here's the deal. One blink for yes, two for no, and three if you want me to stop. Do you understand that?"

One blink.

"OK." Shaw nodded. "Let me ask you this, Arthur. Do you want to die, right now?"

One blink.

"Right." Shaw leaned forward again. "Do you feel as though your future, your hopes, your dreams, everything you ever wanted, has just been ripped away?"

One blink.

"Do you feel that we should just take away your life support, just let you go?"

One blink.

"Thank you, Arthur." Shaw stood up. "I'll be back soon."

_"Please don't."_

* * *

><p>Cobb looked at Eames. "Listen, we have to-" his cellphone rang. "Oh, for God's sake." He clicked it. "Hello?" Suddenly, he stood up. "Mrs Ogilvie? Yes, I'm Dominic Cobb." He looked at Eames, who bit his lower lip. "You and your husband are flying over from Conneticut? Yes, I'm here, and so is Mr Eames, another of Arthur's work colleagues. Ariadne? I-" He swallowed. "I think she's in the bathroom."<p>

He put his hand over the cell and mouthed to Eames. _Find her._

Nodding, the Forger got up, and carefully pushed his chair in. Cobb watched him leave, knowing there would only be one place that Ariadne would have gone.

* * *

><p>The Architect unlocked the door, and entered the workshop. She inhaled, letting the slightly dusty scent overwhelm her. It seemed only yesterday she'd entered the workshop, after being approached by Cobb after a lecture.<p>

She blinked. Arthur had already been here. Helped after she'd been attacked by Mal in one of her first dreams. And then he'd seemed happy to see her return, after she swore she wasn't going back.

She blinked back a few tears, then straightened her shoulders. She needed to sit down, and start drafting. She knew exactly what she needed to do.

* * *

><p>Cobb swallowed as he stood in the airport waiting lounge. He'd never met Arthur's parents, and deeply regretted meeting them under these circumstances. He bit his lip. He had no idea what to say.<p>

He was a parent. The thought of losing one of his children was his worst fear. But how could you explain to two people that their son was still alive, but technically not there? The thought made him shudder.

He looked up. A couple were approaching the lounge. Both were in their mid to late fifties, he estimated. The man was tall, with greying hair and intense dark eyes. The woman was small and slightly built, her hair pulled back. Both were wearing expensive looking clothes, but rumpled.

He knew. He approached them. "Mr and Mrs Ogilvie?"

They stopped. The woman turned to him. "Yes?"

"I'm Dom Cobb." The Extractor felt his voice sounded small and weak, as though he couldn't bear the burden of what he could say. "I'm Arthur's colleague, I'll take you to the hospital."

They nodded, dumbly. Suddenly, Arthur's father offered his hand. "Howard Ogilvie."

Cobb took it, noticing how it was trembling. "Good to meet you." Arthur's mother, he noticed, was keeping one hand jammed firmly into her coat pocket, the other clutching a handkerchief. He swallowed. "Please, follow me."

* * *

><p>She drew. She just drew, her pencil flying over the sheets. She knew what she needed to construct, along with detailed mazes so his projections and hers couldn't find them. Their vision of domestic bliss, recreated in order for them to live the life that had been cruelly stolen. Her cheeks flushed with the intensity of the task, and she absentmindedly wound her hair around her finger, pausing for thought.<p>

Suddenly, the door opened. She looked up, startled. Eames was standing in the doorway, a concerned expression on his face.

"Ariadne." His voice was gentle. "Please, we need to talk."

* * *

><p>The drive to the hospital was silent. Arthur's parents sat in the backseat, clutching hands. Cobb kept his eyes firmly focused on the road.<p>

As they arrived, Arthur's mother spoke.

"Which wing is he in?"

Cobb swallowed. "Neurological ICU."

"Thank you."

The Extractor parked, and they all got out. Cobb looked at them. Both seemed uncertain.

"Do you want me to-" Cobb paused. But Arthur's father nodded. "Please. Take us to him."

* * *

><p>"I know what you're trying to do."<p>

Ariadne flushed, and fiddled with her pencil. "What do you think I'm trying to do?"

"I think you're trying to build a dream world that you can live in with Arthur." Eames looked at her. "And then I think you'll try and find sedative - enough sedative- so you can live in the dream with him for fifty years."

She flushed, angrily. "Well, if you know, why do you ask?"

"Because I think you're-" Eames stopped. "Ari, please. Arthur has suffered a massive trauma. If you do go into his mind, chances are it will not be what you expect."

She looked at him, her eyes narrowing. "Meaning?"

"Meaning his subconscious may not like you being there." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Eames felt a wave of regret. "It might see you as an intruder."

Ariadne blinked. "No, Eames. He saw you as an intruder." She swallowed, and glared at the Forger. "But Arthur...Arthur loves me. I know he does." She looked at the draft.

"He doesn't want you to do this!" Eames blurted out. "Please, listen to me!"

"How do you know?" Her voice was rising in pitch.

"Because I asked him." Eames looked at the Architect, directly. "I asked him, when I visited him at the hospital. He communicates through blinking. Does he want to go into a dream world with you? No. He wants you to get on with your life, Ariadne!"

"Get on with my life?" Ariadne looked at Eames, real hostility flaring in her eyes. "Arthur is the most important thing in my life. I know that you all want to just give up on him, but I won't!"

She got up, and started walking past the Forger.

"Ari!" she stopped as he called after her. "Ari, its not us who have given up on Arthur. He's given up on himself!"

She swallowed, and turned back to him.

"Well," she said, looking at Eames. "Then I need to change that, don't I?"

* * *

><p>"Mr and Mrs Ogilvie?"<p>

Cobb looked up as the male nurse ushered them into Arthur's room. He was lying perfectly still, his eyes closed. His mother approached him, and began to stroke his cheek.

"Arthur," she whispered. "Oh, God, Arthur..." suddenly, she burst into deep, racking sobs. Her husband hurried over, and scooped her into an embrace, cradling her against his chest.

Cobb turned. He couldn't stay. Couldn't intrude on the family's private pain. Then suddenly, he noticed something.

A tear. Trickling down Arthur's cheek. He swallowed, and wiped his own eyes. As he turned, he came face to face with Ariadne.

**All reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

_"Mom, please don't cry. Please. Its so hard for me to see you like this. I know you can't bear this. I know this is the first time you have seen me in nearly three years. I should have visited. I should have called more. I should have insisted on taking Ariadne back with me for a weekend. She could turn up any minute, and you'd have no idea that the stranger is actually my fiancee. I'm sorry, Mom. God, I'm sorry. I know you thought I was trying to keep you out of my life - now I'm locked out of my own and I can never go back.__"_

* * *

><p>"Mr and Mrs Ogilvie?" Cobb's voice was almost timid; the Extractor knew he had to tread carefully. "Do you want to get some coffee or something?"<p>

Arthur's father looked over, and nodded, dumbly. "Sounds...good." He was stroking his wife's hair, whilst she sobbed silently against him. "Shall we, Angela?"

She nodded, silently, and Cobb watched as they began to wander down the corridor, two lost souls in search of refuge. He rubbed his forehead, and turned back to look at Arthur.

"Art, I'm taking your parents..." his voice trailed off, realising that whilst the Point Man could hear, he couldn't respond. Exhaling slowly, the Extractor began to walk down the corridor, in search of Arthur's parents. The conversation he'd had with Eames was floating through his mind. Was keeping Arthur alive worth all this pain? The thought was tugging at his mind, persistently.

He stopped. Where had that come from? He blinked. He couldn't. Arthur was - he stopped again. Where was Arthur, anyway? Where was the essence of the Point Man, where had he gone? Rubbing his forehead again, he began to walk, his mind swirling with questions he felt unable to answer.

* * *

><p>Ariadne swallowed as she signed the visitor's register. The receptionist smiled at her. "Just down the hallway."<p>

She nodded, her hand firmly clutching the PASIV case. She had to go into the dream. She'd designed it - together, in the dream, they'd have a marriage, home, children, family. All the things she was sure she would have with Arthur. All the things that had been so cruelly ripped away.

She began to walk down the corridor. Pushing open the door, she saw the Point Man, lying immobile. She walked over, and after hesitating, kissed him on the mouth.

She stood up. Arthur's lips were usually warm. Or hot, and demanding. These felt slack, and almost cold. She shivered slightly. It was a kiss without any reciprocation, a kiss which showed no exchange of affection. Swallowing, she stood over, and looked into the Point Man's open eyes.

"Hello, Arthur."

* * *

><p><em>"Please don't kiss me. Don't kiss me. I can't kiss you back, I can't do what I used to. I used to be able to trace over your body with kisses, I sometimes felt that kissing you was more erotic than anything else. And now I can't. Please, don't kiss me."<em>

"I - I'm sorry its taken me so long to come back and see you."

_"Don't be. This is your former future husband, a useless lump of flesh. You're sorry you haven't visited? I wouldn't be. All I can do is listen. I can't talk back. I can't tell you how worried I am about you, that you look pale, you look thin, you're obviously not sleeping. I can't hold you, I can't rub your back, I can't tell you everything will be all right. Because it won't be."_

"Arthur." Ariadne sat up straighter in the chair, leaned forward, and began to brush his cheek with her fingers. "Arthur, I want to bring you back, to the house. We have plenty of money, I don't need to work. I can be with you, I can -"

_"Don't. Oh, God. No. No. You can't. You cannot give up your life, and spend it entombed with me in that house, living on the memories of what we once had. You cannot give up your job, your friends, everything, for me. You'll be my nurse. You'll do things for me that are humiliating and undignified. You won't love me. You'll find me a burden, a bore, a chore. Please don't. Leave me here. Please."_

"Arthur, I've brought something with me." She held up the PASIV, its sleek case glinting in the harsh electric light. "I want to go into a dream with you. We could-" she swallowed. "We could dream what we wanted. We could create a life-"

_"No. Its fake. All of it. You'll be with me, but you'll know in your heart that it doesn't exist. That I simply am not there."_

"But, its worth a shot."

_"Oh, God. Ari, do you have any idea how many times I've thought about what I did on that job? I rose your hopes, and then we started dating...I wish we hadn't. If I'd known it would end with me in a hospital bed, rather than by your side in our own, I would never have done that."_

__Ariadne unlocked the case, and began to withdraw an IV.

"We need to do this," she said, her voice shaking slightly. Taking Arthur's arm, she began to plug in the IV.

Suddenly, she stopped. Footsteps were behind her, along with a voice.

"What are you doing?"

**All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

Ariadne turned. A stocky young man, with dark reddish hair, was standing behind her. His facial expression was inscrutable.

"I'm Arthur's fiancee," she replied, almost defiantly. "I'm here to visit him."

The young man nodded. "I see." He looked at her. "I'm Andy, Arthur's primary care nurse." He nodded towards the immobile Point Man. "Its time to change his catheter."

Ariadne blinked. "His...?"

Andy looked at her, his features softening, and adjusted his glasses. "Arthur can't urimate by himself," he said, gently. "He needs assistance."

Ariadne stood, frozen, as Andy walked to the side of the Point Man, and lifted the covers. She turned as she saw him carefully remove the apparatus that was helping keep the Point Man alive.

She swallowed. "Is there...anything else?"

Andy looked at her. "He's tube fed. He can't swallow." He finished, and Ariadne bit her lip as she heard the sharp clang of plastic hitting metal. Andy smiled apologetically. "Sorry. Sometimes nursing is a dirty job. But on the other hand, Art's a great patient. He never complains."

Ariadne stiffened. "Please don't say that." Her voice jumped slightly.

Andy reddened. "I'm sorry. Its just...when you deal with patients in these situations, you need to keep a sense of humour." He looked at Arthur. "Its strange. You never know people when they're well. Only when they're sick. What kind of guy is Art?"

The Architect swallowed, her hand gripping the handle of the PASIV. The nurse was still standing by the bed, clearly expecting an answer. She looked at the floor, her mind racing. Then, she opened her mouth.

"Arthur is the most wonderful man I've ever known," she burst out. "We met-"

"How?" Andy looked interested.

"At work," she practically whispered. "We met at work." She walked over, and grasped his hand. "And I-" she swallowed again. "At first I didn't think he was interested, and then he surprised me."

Andy smiled. "Lucky guy."

She blushed at the compliment, and kept a firm grasp on Arthur's hand. Andy nodded. "I'll give you two some privacy."

The nurse left, and Ariadne squeezed Arthur's hand together. "We have to do this," she whispered, and unlocked the PASIV again.

* * *

><p>Arthur's mother smiled gratefully as Cobb placed a black coffee in front of her. "Thank you."<p>

He nodded. "No problem." Seating himself opposite, he was stunned by how her face mirrored her son's. The same intense dark eyes, the same way the mouth turned down at the corners. He swallowed, and lifted his own cup.

"How long have you known Arthur?" his father said, suddenly. Cobb looked at the dark liquid. "About five years."

"Five years?" His mother looked surprised. "Its strange, but Arthur's never really spoken about his work. Except that it involved a lot of travel, and paid him well."

Cobb nodded. Arthur had never given the impression of being particularly close to his parents - he'd barely ever mentioned them. Looking at them both, Cobb felt a surge of guilt mixed with a tinge of anger. Why had he never insisted that Arthur call them? Or that he ever visit? After Arthur had got together with Ariadne, he'd seemed even less interested in seeing his family. The Extractor bit his lip. The entire scenario seemed surreal.

"So, Arthur's fiancee..." his mother swallowed. "He rang and told us he was engaged. I would really like to meet her."

Cobb nodded. "That can be arranged, Mrs Ogilvie, I promise." He looked at his cup, wishing that they could all wake from this nightmare.

"I really want to meet the young woman Arthur chose," his mother said, as though by repeating the comment she could make Ariadne materialise. "He described her as beautiful, spirited, talented, and caring."

Cobb nodded. "Apt description."

His mother smiled. "Arthur always said what mattered to him was inner beauty."

Cobb choked slightly. Arthur was so appearance conscious he couldn't have imagined him saying that. But, he mused, it did make sense. He remembered a comment Eames had made when Arthur had admitted his and the Architect's burgeoning relationship.

"Not what I expected," the Forger noted, as the blushing Point Man walked away.

Cobb looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, its just..." Eames looked at Cobb. "Arthur's the type you'd expect to go out with models. The suits, the accessories..."he looked at the two of them, were Arthur was gently kissing Ariadne's forehead.

Cobb gazed at the two, lost in their own world. "Maybe he thinks other things are more important."

The Extractor swallowed. He was beginning to wonder if he'd ever really known Arthur.

* * *

><p>"Arthur. I can't wait until I get you discharged. That could be weeks. I need to be with you. You need to be with me."<p>

_"Stop it. Stop it Stop it Stop it Stop it! Please!"_

"I can't help it. I keep wondering what life with you would have been like..." Ariadne's voice started to break, and she wiped her eyes. "You were only going out for a chinese takeaway, and suddenly, you're like this! I don't understand it!"

_"Neither do I. I can't explain it. I thought my life was mapped out - marriage, children, family, just being a regular joe...and then this happens. You've been cheated, I've been cheated. We can't live in a dream. Because it doesn't exist."_

"We can still be happy..."

_"Like Cobb and Mal were happy? Remember what happened there?"_

Ariadne pulled out the IV. She had the sedative. She remembered how Yusuf had advised them at the meetings before the Fischer inception that the third layer would last ten years. She'd wondered how would want to stay in a dream for ten years. Now, she knew.

She pulled the IV out, and plugged it into Arthur's arm. "Its going to be three layers," she whispered. "We'll grow old together. We'll have a family together. We'll have what was stolen."

_"No, Ariadne, don't, please, don't this is too danger-"_

She pressed the PASIV, and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>All reviews appreciated and read, thank you! I like to know who is following this!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

Arthur stirred, and blinked. The bed felt too comfortable, and the sheets were soft, cotton sheets. He yawned, stretched, and turned over, to find Ariadne lying next to him, her dark hair spiralling in tendrils across her face. He leaned over, brushed them out of her eyes, and kissed her.

She stirred, sleepily. "Mmm?"

"Morning," Arthur whispered. Pulling her close, he let her nestle against his chest, a wave of contentment beginning to surge through him.

* * *

><p>Cobb swallowed, and checked his watch. Arthur's parents looked tired, defeated. His mother turned to him. "We should probably go to our hotel," she said, and Cobb noticed the undertone of despair in her otherwise calm voice. "I don't think we'll see Arthur again tonight - but we'll be back tomorrow."<p>

Cobb noted. "I understand." He cursed himself for this comment, and then spoke again. "Mrs Ogilvie, I'm sorry - I'm a parent myself, but I can't understand how you must feel. That was insensitive."

Gwen Ogilvie swallowed, reached over, and took Cobb's hand. "Thank you for calling us, thank you for being here. I know Arthur can't speak-" a fresh wave of tears were forming in her eyes - "but I know he recognised me. I know he recognised Howard." She took a deep breath. "I just never thought-" she wiped her eyes, and looked at her husband. "Shall we?"

Howard Ogilvie nodded and they both rose. Cobb watched as they began to walk out of the hospital cafeteria, and headed for the elevators. He took a deep breath. He had to see Arthur again before he left.

* * *

><p>The alarm shrilled. Arthur groaned, and reaching out, slapped the button. Silence.<p>

Ariadne squirmed against his chest. "Is it that time already?" her voice was muffled.

Arthur nuzzled the top of her head. "Afriad so." He yawned. "What day is it?"

"Wednesday." She sighed. "I have that project to finish."

"And I have two meetings and a business lunch." Arthur swallowed.

"Another business lunch?" he heard a slightly teasing note in Ariadne's voice. "Am I going to have to let your suits out soon?"

"Hey!" Arthur looked at her. "Are you saying I need more exercise?"

Ariadne grinned, impishly. "Well, now you mention it..."

He pulled her close, shutting out the world.

* * *

><p>"OK Art, time to-"<p>

Andy pulled the curtain aside. His jaw dropped as he saw the two sleeping figures. His astonishment magnified when he saw the device they were hooked up to.

"What the-" the good natured man was bewildered. Swallowing, he walked over to the PASIV, and stared at it, mesmerised. "What are you-?"

Swallowing, he turned, coming face to face with Cobb.

* * *

><p>Arthur stepped out of the shower, toweling his hair dry. He could hear Ariadne's footsteps, and knew she was getting up. He smiled at his reflection in the mirror - they were already running twenty minutes late.<p>

"Worth it though", he muttered to himself. He couldn't comprehend how he'd been happy to sleep alone, and in so many strange beds, before now. He'd been accepting of going from anonymous hotel to anonymous hotel, to beds of pristine folded sheets, and coldness. But now - everything was different. He shared his bed with someone. He shared an apartment with someone. He shared his life with someone.

He rubbed his chin. He wouldn't have it any other way. This life felt more natural, more real than the extractions he'd used to do. A life of criminality, hiding in the shadows, cutting off people who loved him. Now he felt part of a life. A legal life, one that had love in it. He wrapped a towel around his slender waist and hurried into the bedroom to dress.

* * *

><p>Ariadne carefully poured coffee into two mugs. Arthur's favourite - rich dark Columbian roast. She checked the toaster - so far, it wasn't burning.<p>

"This isn't a dream," she told herself. "This is real."

She swallowed, a focused on pulling yoghurt out of the fridge to pour on her granola. Suddenly, she head footsteps, and turned round to see Arthur. He was dressed in a black suit, with a lavender tie. He smiled at her. "Do I look ok?"

She walked over, and put her arms around his neck. "You look very handsome, as always," she told him, sincerely, and kissed him.

He smiled. "Wow. Thank you." Kissing her back, he loosened his grip and reached for a coffee cup. "No time for breakfast - I have to run."

She pouted slightly. "Nothing at all?"

"No time." He drained half a cup of the dark liquid, and smiled at her. "Listen, in a couple of months, we'll be married, and then you'll have me under the thumb. Make me eat breakfast, clean the bathroom on command - anything. But until then-" he kissed her - "I have to go. See you tonight!"

She smiled. "Of course!"

He waved as he left the kitchen. She sat down, and took a bite of granola. She noticed her engagement ring sparkling in the pale sunlight. Commitment. Spooning up the granola, she smiled contentedly.

* * *

><p>"Don't touch that!"<p>

Andy jumped, startled. Turning, he saw Cobb walk towards him. "Don't touch it!"

"I-" Andy stopped, and looked at the older man. "Do you know whats going on? What they're doing? I know she's Arthur's fiancee, but-"

"She is," Cobb said, biting his lip. He looked at the two figures - both appeared to be sleeping peacefully. "But-" he cursed under his breath. "Don't let anyone in here, you understand? I said, don't touch it!"

Andy's fingers were hovering dangerously close to the IV in Arthur's arm. "Sorry, but I'm a nurse, and he's my patient! Will you tell me what the hell this is?"

"Its a-" Cobb rubbed his forehead. Ariadne's desperation was beginning to come home to him. "Its a machine that induces sleep, induces dreams. They are currently lost in their own world."

"Is it dangerous?" Andy's face was creasing in concern.

"No," Cobb said, gently. "But I have no idea how deep the sleep is. But - " he looked at the two figures. "They're together, thats all that matters."

He pulled his cellphone out, and dialled. "Eames? Come to the hospital. I need you here right now!"

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Arthur walked out of the subway, towards his office building. He noticed that the people who were walking past were looking at him, almost oddly. He shrugged - he didn't generally both with how people acted towards him. He had Ariadne, that was enough.

As he got to the front of the building, a thought suddenly ripped through his mind.

_"How did I get here?"_

**All reviews appreciated, thank you! I like to know who is following this!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

"Cobb?"

The Extractor turned, his face a mask of worry. The Forger was standing in the entrance of Arthur's room. He blinked in shock.

"What the-"

Cobb nodded. "They're both under." He turned to look at the sleeping figures. Ariadne's hand, he noted, was clasping Arthur's.

"What can we-" Eames voice was trailing off in shock. "Can we-"

Cobb shook his head. "No. We can't." He looked at Eames. "We can't."

* * *

><p>"Arthur!"<p>

Arthur looked up. His line manager was walking towards him. The younger man blinked. "What can I do for you, Evan?"

"Well, the meeting tonight?" Evan pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Its been cancelled."

"Oh," Arthur's face fell. "Sorry to hear that. I know you wanted to talk to the client."

"Well, I did, but as you've been pulling such long hours lately, its really a blessing." Evan winked at him. "That fiancee of yours - she must wonder where you are in the evenings!"

Arthur grinned. "Well, we haven't seen much of each other."

"Its half six." Evan looked at him. "Go home. Surprise her!"

Arthur nodded. "I will."

* * *

><p>Ariadne looked at the clock. Half six. She smiled to herself, whilst preparing dinner. Everything was exactly as it should be - the flat was cosy and well furnished, with Arthur's books dominating the lounge, and her own sketches hanging in the hallway. Their home was a reflection of them.<p>

She twisted the engagement ring on her finger. Soon it would be matched by a wedding band.

She put her hand in her pocket, and found the solid weight of her bishop. Frowning, she released her grip on it. As far as she was concerned, this was her life. Here, with Arthur.

* * *

><p>"They're in too deep to be pulled out."<p>

Eames bit his lip. "So what do we do?"

"We wait." Cobb rubbed his forehead. "Although I really want to go in there-"

"You can't." Eames looked at him. "Dom, Ariadne's heartbroken. Arthur may not be dead, but he's a prisoner in his own body. She's gone in there to find him."

"She's gone in there to find the life she thinks she could have with him." The Extractor looked at the floor. "But - what if they end up like...?"

He broke off, and got up to gaze out the window, with unseeing eyes.

* * *

><p>Arthur parked in the basement garage of the apartment block, and retrieved his leather attache case from the seat. Swallowing, he got out, noticing a neighbour walking past.<p>

"Hi," he said, pleasantly.

To his surprise, he was ignored. Then he shrugged. City life did strange things to people, made them paranoid, wary of others. He continued on his way to the elevator, to his and Ariadne's apartment.

He realised, as he rode up to the top floor, how silent the building was. The little nuanced sounds that were part of an apartment were never found here. He never heard neighbours arguing, or pets, or music. It was as though he and Ariadne were marooned on an island oasis.

A little piece of paradise.

As he unlocked the door, he heard singing from inside. He smiled to himself. One of Ariadne's little rituals was to listen to the radio whilst she cooked. He checked his watch - gone 7pm.

He entered. "Ari?" he called out. "Ari?"

Suddenly, she appeared from nowhere, straight into his arms. "Whoa! Where did that come from?" he gasped, suddenly feeling slightly overwhelmed. She kissed him on the lips. "Nearly ready. Do you want to get a shower?"

"Yes, would be good," he replied, kissing her back. "Had a good day?"

She released her grip on him, and smiled. "Well, it was interesting. I got the project done."

He nodded. "Great." He waited for her to loosen her grip on his neck. "See you in a minute."

* * *

><p>"How long do you think they'll be under for?"<p>

"I have no idea. Decades? Infinity? Either way, Ariadne will want to make the most of it while she can."

"And what happens when they-"

"Eames. I have no idea. And thats what scares me."

* * *

><p>Arthur studied Ariadne as they sat opposite each other. Her dark hair was falling in strands across her face, as she twirled pasta around her fork. Arthur swallowed, and opened his mouth to speak.<p>

"Ari?"

"Mmmm?"

"You ever wonder how we got here?"

She looked at him, placing the fork on her plate. "Sorry, Arthur?"

"You ever wonder how we got here? This apartment, this place in the city?"

She looked at him. "We chose it. You remember? Its a three bed apartment, with a short walk to the park. Perfect for a baby!"

Arthur looked at her. "Shall we get married first?"

She smiled. "You being all traditional?"

"No," he said, looking innocent, "but you probably don't want to wear a tent as a dress!"

She squealed with mock indignation and glared at him. Suddenly, he blinked. _Where did I say that before?_

"So," she said, grinning wickedly. "Want to go upstairs and well...?"

He smiled, and let his fork clatter onto his plate. "Why not?"

**I love reviews, if you could leave one it would be great, thank you! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

Arthur pulled Ariadne close, and kissed her. She responded by moving her lips onto his neck, and gently biting. He shivered slightly.

"You ok?" she whispered. He swallowed.

"Yes, but...that was..." he tried to find the words. "Unexpected."

"Arthur..." Ariadne gave him a gentle push, letting him fall onto the bed. "Let me..."

She began to kiss him, working her way down his torso. He sighed, feeling a wave of contentment roll over him. As she reached her destination, he closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>"So thats it, we leave them there?" Eames looked at Cobb. "We can't. What if they fall into-"<p>

Cobb nodded. "I hear you. The only thing to do, is for me to try and find them."

"But, if the dream continues-"

Cobb looked at Eames. "That's why you're going to give me a kick."

"Just you?"

Cobb bit his lip. "Maybe them as well. If I can try and convince them to-"

He broke off. Andy, Arthur's nurse, was standing in the doorway, holding a basin. He looked at the two men.

"Listen, I have to get Arthur washed," he said, trying hard to appear calm. "I think you guys should give him some privacy." He swallowed. "I'm not going to pry, but he is my patient, and I have to take care of him."

Cobb nodded. "Of course. We'll leave for the moment."

Andy was already starting to tug down Arthur's gown. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Arthur sighed as Ariadne pleasured him. He felt her lips, her tongue, and found himself melting. "Oh, thank you," he whispered, reaching down and gently stroking her hair. "Thank you so-"<p>

Suddenly, he stopped. He could feel water, dripping onto his face. He blinked. "Ari...?"

"Hmmm?"

"Ari, we have to get out of here," he said, his tone becoming urgent. "There's water coming through the ceiling!"

She looked up, annoyance beginning to cloud her face. "Arthur, its fine. Really." She bent down again. "Come on, lets-"

"Sorry," he muttered, and got off the bed. "I need to find out where the water is coming from."

* * *

><p>Andy gently finished wiping Arthur's face, and chest. "There you go, buddy", he muttered. Turning, he noted Ariadne, lying sleeping next to him. He nodded.<p>

"I'm impressed, Art," he muttered, "very nice. But where are you both?"

He shrugged, and continued to wipe Arthur's hands. Suddenly, he took a step back, and caused the bed to shift. Arthur was jostled.

"Oh, shit. Sorry, Art!"

* * *

><p>Arthur blinked as something pushed him off his feet, and onto the floor. He stood up, feeling stunned. Then, swallowing, he reached into his pocket, and began to feel for his totem.<p>

"This can't be," he muttered under his breath. "This can't be a-"

He blinked. His totem wasn't in his pocket. Turning, he felt his face. It was now dry. His eyes widening, he turned to find Ariadne.

* * *

><p>Andy carefully tucked the sheets in around Arthur. "OK, man, I'm coming back later for your-"<p>

Suddenly, he noticed something. "Oh, Christ, Art, I'm so sorry, I should have checked that first!"

* * *

><p>Arthur blinked. A warm, wet sensation was spreading down his leg. He swallowed, his eyes widening in shock. He leaned down, and sniffed.<p>

"Urine?" he gulped. "I'm-"

He stumbled to the bathroom, and unzipped, desperately trying to relieve himself. As he did so, a feeling of fear began to overtake him.

"If this is a dream," he muttered to himself, frantically, "then where am I?"

* * *

><p>"OK, getting the catheter re-attached, Art, forgive me." Andy carefully and deftly cleaned the other man up, and pulled his covers over him. Then, he leaned down.<p>

"Art?" he whispered. "Art, where are you?"

* * *

><p>Ariadne was still in the bedroom, carefully brushing her hair. She looked at her reflection. "This can work," she chanted to herself. "It can work-"<p>

"Ariadne!"

She turned. Arthur was standing in the doorway, his face puzzled, and angry. She swallowed.

"Ari, whats going on?" he looked at her, his gaze unflinching. "Why do I feel as though my face is wet? Why am I getting pushed to the ground? Why am I-" he flushed angrily - "urinating on myself? Why?"

She turned away from him. "Arthur, I-"

"Ari!" He walked over, and to her astonishment, grabbed her shoulders. "Ari, listen to me! Answer the question! Why is this happening? Is this a dream?"

"Arthur, I-"

"Ariadne!" Arthur's grip on her shoulders had tightened slightly;she flinched. Turning, she saw his face, flushed a dull red. "Just answer the question, please!"

She blinked. "Arthur..." she paused. "How would you feel if I told you this is the only way you can walk and talk?" she reached out, and put her hand on his face. "The only way I can touch you, kiss you?"

He covered her hand with his. "What do you mean?" he asked, slowly.

"Arthur, you had a stroke." She swallowed, not wanting to meet his eyes. "Its one thats completely incapicated you. You're lying in a hospital bed, and you can't move. You can't speak. You're being tube fed-" her eyes brimmed with tears. "I couldn't bear seeing you like that, and I thought-"

"You thought we could stay together, in a dream." Arthur finished. He grabbed her hand. "Ari, this is so-"

"I know!" she protested. "But, Arthur, I love you, and I want to be with you, and-"

He shook his head. "We can't stay down here." His tone was quiet, almost pleading. "Its not real. Its fake. You're young - if I am like that, please, move on, find someone else." He clasped her fingers. "Someone who can give you what I can'."

"But, Arthur," Ariadne said, her voice pleading. "All I want is you. Stay with me. Please."

**All reviews appreciated, thank you! I like to know who is following this!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

Arthur stared at her, his jaw tightening. As she looked at him, he took a deep, shuddering breath.

"You... you put us in a dream?" his voice was hoarse, and he rubbed his face "Ari...how could you?"

"I did it for us," she said, her voice shaking slightly. "I did it because I could see we had no future in the real world. Here, we have a future."

"But we don't." His jaw was tightening, and she began to take a step back. "We don't have a future- this isn't real! Can't you accept that? If I'm lying in a hospital bed, surely you should move on?"

"I can't move on," she whispered. "I love you, and I want to be with you."

"Ari," he took a step forward, and put his hand under her chin, tilting her head up, "I love you too. But you can't stay with me because this doesn't exist. Its not real."

She looked at him. "We can make it real. We can do this."

Arthur bit his lip. "But what about Dom and Mal?" he looked at her. "They lived in a dream, created their own reality, and she never recovered from it."

She shook her head. "We're not them. They are not us. We know this is a dream. We can just enjoy the time we have here together. Please?"

He nodded, slowly. "All right." He exhaled. "Ariadne, there is something you need to do if this is going to work."

"Whats that?"

Give me your totem."

She blinked. "You know I can't let you touch it."

He smiled, wryly. "Good. So you're not going to give up on reality just yet." He reached out. "Come on, he said softly, "let's go upstairs."

* * *

><p>"So what do we do?"<p>

Cobb looked at Eames. "We keep his parents away from them." He leaned over, and bit his knuckle. "We can't risk them finding out."

"Are you going to try and go in?"

Cobb shrugged. "If I have to, I will." He cast a quick glance at the Forger. "Would you be prepared to join me?"

* * *

><p>Arthur rolled over, and stoked his hand down Ariadne's side. She turned over and looked at him, sleepily.<p>

"Morning," he whispered. He kissed her.

"Morning," she whispered back. Leaning over, she allowed herself to be enfolded in his embrace. "I guess its work for us both this morning?"

He nodded. "Afraid so. I have a project to finish, and so do you, I believe."

She sighed. "I do." She sat up, and began to swing her legs round. "Time for a shower."

He grabbed her shoulders. "I'm sure we have time for that later," he said, suggestively. Leaning over, he kissed her again, and pulled the covers around them.

* * *

><p>"How long have we been sitting here?"<p>

"Forty minutes."

"Forty minutes? How long do you think that is in their dream?"

"Could be a day. Could be a decade."

* * *

><p>Arthur picked up his coffee, swirling in some milk. Ariadne was standing my the counter, eating a slice of toast. He smiled at her. A blob of peanut butter had made its way to her cheek. He walked over.<p>

"You have some-" he gently used his finger to wipe it off, and she blushed. "Thank you."

"No problem." He smiled. "You know, this food tastes good. Really good." He bit into his own toast.

She looked at him. "Care to explain?"

"Well, I'm being tube fed," he commented. "No real food. So this-" he held the toast aloft - "is the closest I'm going to get."

"Arthur," she said, hesitantly.

"Yes?" he looked at her, chewed, and swallowed. "What is it?"

"What's it like?" Her voice was hesitant, but gentle. "What's it like, being in there?"

He put the toast down, and blinked. "You want the truth?"

"Yes."

"Its hell." His eyes didn't waver from hers, and she flinched slightly. "I can't move, I can't communicate. You would come to see me, and I'd want you to touch me, kiss me...and I don't blame you for not doing so." His eyes locked with hers. "It would be like holding a corpse."

She shivered. "Arthur..."

"Imagine that your being held down," he said, his voice soft. "Held down by a force you can't move. Held down by a force that keeps your mouth covered, and your voice silenced."

"I can't-" she looked at him. "Oh, Arthur-"

"I never thought my life would end that way," he continued, his eyes now having left hers and looking straight out of the window at the trees. "Just going to get a chinese takeaway...and then I'm lying in the street, unable to move."

She moved forward. "Arthur, I-"

"Why are you doing this?" He yelled, turning to her. "Why are you making me do this? Why are you making me remember what I no longer am?"

She blanched. "Arthur, I-"

"You shouldn't have done this!" His face was red with fury. "This isn't real! It will never be real! You-"

Ariadne didn't wait to listen to anything else. Turning, she fled, leaving his clutching the edge of the sink and gasping for breath. He heard her disappear, the front door slamming.

"Ari," he whispered, and suddenly began to clutch at his throat. "Ari, I can't -"

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Andy walked in, and gazed at the two figures lying still. Shaking he head, he moved towards Arthur.

"Hey, buddy," he whispered. "Its time for me to bathe-" suddenly, he stopped. "Oh, God." He pressed a buzzer, staring at the breathing tube that was becoming dislocated. "Emergency assistance, now!"

**reviews appreciated, thank you! I like to know who is following this!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

Arthur gasped as he hit the floor. His breathing was ragged, wheezing. He felt his lungs constrict, and he choked.

_Ariadne, please. Come back and find me!_

* * *

><p>Ariadne walked down the block, trying to control her breathing. Tears were brimming in her eyes, overspilling and obscuring her vision. Arthur didn't want to stay in the dream.<p>

_I can't stay here. _

Numbly, she began to cross the street. She never noticed the car that was coming the opposite way.

* * *

><p>"Shit!" Andy cursed as he tried frantically to reconnect Arthur's ventilator. "I'm sorry, Art! Come on, breathe!"<p>

After a few agonising seconds, he managed to get the ventilator back in its proper position. Arthur's chest began to rise again, steadily, and the sound of his breathing relieved the nurse. He rubbed his forehead.

"God, I'm sorry Arthur," Andy muttered. "I need to keep more of an eye on you." He cast a glance over the sleeping man. "Wherever you are."

* * *

><p>"Watch it!"<p>

Ariadne jumped as the car screeched to a halt. Blinking, she stopped as the projection got out of the car, his expression ugly. She shivered.

"Get out of the road!" he shouted. "You don't belong standing in it!"

She stepped back. "I'm sorry, I just-"

"Get out of here!" he shouted, and getting back in the car, slammed the door."You don't belong here! Just go!"

She blinked. _Arthur's projections. They're looking for me!_

* * *

><p>Arthur choked, and rubbed his throat. Suddenly, his breathing felt easier. Pushing himself up, he staggered to the sink. Running the faucet, he splashed his face with water.<p>

"It'll be ok," he muttered, as the water dripped down his face. "It'll be ok."

He stood up, and towelled his face dry. He felt confused, and angry. He was in a dream, but it was the only way he could live.

_Only way I can be with her. Touch her. _

He shivered. He pressed the towel to his face, and let tears begin to soak it. The rules of his life had changed, and he hadn't even been asked. He'd had a life, a future, a family. Now he was just a living corpse.

A surge of anger bubbled up.

_If I die in this dream...I will fall into limbo. And it won't even matter. _

He gripped the edge of the sink. _I can't leave her. Not again. I've already left her once. _

Wiping his face, he left the kitchen, determined to find her.

* * *

><p>"No, leave me alone! Please!"<p>

Ariadne ran. She had no idea where she was going; the streets were unfamiliar. She could hear the projections; the sounds of their feet, their angry shouts. She hurried down a side street, only to be confronted with a brick wall.

Dead end.

She turned. They were coming closer.

* * *

><p>Arthur left the house, and looked. The street was quiet. Eerily quiet. He swallowed, and began to walk.<p>

Suddenly, he stopped. He could hear shouts. His heart quickening, he turned and ran in the direction of the voices.

* * *

><p>Ariadne cowered slightly. Then she stood up. <em>They're only projections, <em>she reminded herself. They began to push forward, their faces angry.

"Please-" she said, but her voice was drowned out.

"You had no right to do that to Arthur!" a woman said, her voice furious. Ariadne cringed.

"You should have left him alone!" A man berated her. She swallowed, her heart pounding.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Arthur looked down a street. He could hear the voices. Shouting. Suddenly, he heard his name.

_My projections. Jesus. _

* * *

><p>Ariadne swallowed. They were closing in, and she felt rooted to the spot. Closing her eyes, she waited.<p>

**All reviews appreciated, I like to know whose reading! Thank you!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. Apologies for the hiatus!**

"OK, buddy, I've got you cleaned up." Andy rubbed his forehead with his palm. "I'm going to go and get cleaned up myself, but not until I've changed your nutrient bag, ok?"

Arthur lay asleep, completely motionless. His falling and rising chest aided by his ventilator. Andy leaned over.

"Arthur," he whispered, "I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can-"

"He won't hear you. But if you touch him, it could be dangerous."

Andy blinked, and looked up. Cobb stood in the doorway of the room. His eyes met the nurse's.

"I mean it." He walked over, and stood by the bed. "Please, don't try and shake him or move him."

Andy's eyes narrowed. "I've had enough of this." He looked at the sleeping man, then at the Extractor. "I've got a good mind to tell the consultant. She'll administer a drug that will wake him up - wake both of them up," he added, turning to take in the sleeping Ariadne.

Cobb shook his head. "Please. If you do, you could end up killing them."

"I'm not going to listen to anymore of this," Andy's voice was firm, and Cobb could tell from his stance he was not bluffing. "I've got a patient to care for, a young man who has suffered a severe neurological trauma. He's vulnerable, and needs the best medical care. Instead, I've got some crazy chick who's hooked him to this machine, and now I have you telling me not to take steps to rectify it! I don't care who you think you are, but I'm the trained professional, and I have a duty of care to Arthur. Now, please, disconnect him from this, or I will do it myself!"

He leaned over, angrily, to the PASIV. Just as he was about to press the centre button, his eyes widened. A gun was pressing against his side.

"If you do that," Cobb breathed, his voice barely a whisper, "I will have no choice but to use this. Now, please, take your hand away, and listen to me. You have to. For Arthur's sake. And Ariadne's."

Hesitantly, Andy pulled his hand back. Cobb nodded.

"Listen," Andy said, his voice hoarse, and Cobb swallowed. "I don't know what kind of kook you are. Or what you're involved in. But, in order to stop me reporting you for attempted assault, you tell me exactly what is going on. I get off shift in ten minutes. You take me downtown, buy me a beer, and tell me. Thats the deal. Get it?"

Cobb looked at him. "OK. But not in public. We buy the beers, and then go back to my place. There's someone else you need to meet." The nurse looked surprised, but nodded.

"All right." He exhaled, slowly. "I'll go and get changed." As he turned to leave, Cobb, with trembling fingers, placed the gun back in his holster.

* * *

><p>"Ari!" Arthur shouted, pausing from his running. "Ariadne! ARIADNE!"<p>

* * *

><p>Ariadne shrank back. The projections were closing in, their faces taught, angry. She felt vulnerable, and for the first time in a dream, frightened.<p>

"You should never have done this!" one hissed in her face. "You only did it for you!"

She swallowed. _Did I?_

"You know this isn't real," another one insisted. "You know that he wishes he were dead! How dare you try and keep him alive! You know he'll never wake up, and that when you do, it will hurt even more!"

_I didn't think of that. I only wanted to make him realise he was loved, he was wanted-_

She gasped. A sharp, stabbing pain was manifesting itself in her upper arm. She looked up.

Mal Cobb stood in front of her. Her face was inscrutable. Turning, still holding the knife, she began to walk away, slowly vanishing into the crowd.

The projections stared at the young woman as she slumped, bleeding. Turning, they began to disperse.

* * *

><p>"Have a seat."<p>

Andy nodded, throwing his light jacket over the back of a chair. Cobb busied himself with clearing another seat, then sat down. Taking a bottle opener, he opened one of the bottles of Coors they'd bought on their way to the apartment. He offered it to Andy, who accepted it.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Cobb opened a bottle for himself, then found himself scrutinising the nurse. He looked to be late twenties. Andy took a swallow of beer, and waited for Cobb to begin.

"What is your view on dreams?"

Andy blinked. He had not been expecting that. He took another swallow of beer, and pondered. "Dreams?"

"Yes." Cobb leaned forward, his blue eyes intense. "Do you think that dreams can tell us anything?"

"Well..." Andy paused. "I think dreams can be a way of our subconscious telling us things we don't want to face up to, or accept. I think dreams are a way of finding answers to things we don't know about. And I also think they can be a way of avoiding reality."

Cobb nodded. "So, how would you react if I told you that Arthur, in reality, is imprisoned in a hospital bed, but in the dream state he's in, he can walk, and talk, and touch, and taste, and-"

"You're telling me he can live." Andy leaned forward, his grey eyes meeting Cobb's. "Are you telling me that in a dream, he's actually living a life?"

Cobb nodded. "Yes."

Andy leaned back in his seat. "Is that why he's hooked up to that-"

"Yes," Cobb broke in. "It is." He looked down into his beer bottle, before looking back up at Andy. "Its why Ariadne chose to do it. For her, its all they have left."

"Jesus," Andy whispered, softly. He looked at Cobb. "How long will they be down there for?"

Cobb shrugged. "I have no idea. Decades. They could live an entire lifetime there, together."

* * *

><p>"Ariadne!" Arthur turned another corner, feeling slightly desperate. "Ari!"<p>

She choked, hearing his voice. "Arthur?"

He blinked, recognising the sound. He hurried down the alley, his eyes widening as he took in the Architect. She was sitting slumped, against the wall, holding her arm.

"Ari, what the-" he went up to her, and stroked her cheek. "Let me see", he insisted gently. Moving her hand away, his eyes widened as he took in the deep gash. He swallowed.

"Who did this?" he asked, his voice tight. She saw the darkening of his eyes, and shuddered slightly. Arthur's anger was not something she ever wanted to receive.

"It doesn't matter," she said, her voice shaken. "It was a projection, that was all."

"Well, come on," he said, gently. "Let's get you back to the apartment. Get you cleaned up."

Holding her close, she began to stand. As she leaned her head into his shoulder, he felt a rush of protectiveness.

* * *

><p>"If they live a lifetime there together," Andy paused, as if trying to gather his thoughts, "doesn't that mean they could have children, have a life?"<p>

"Yes." Cobb rubbed his forehead. "It does."

"So what happens when they wake up?" Andy looked at Cobb. "How will they cope with the real world? Ariadne can move on, but Arthur..."

The Extractor looked at the nurse. "Go on," he said, a sense of foreboding rising in his chest. "What about Arthur?"

"One of the biggest threats to a patient with LIS is depression," Andy said, his voice quiet, but firm. "Think about it. Arthur is a prisoner in his own body. He can't do anything. He relies on others for everything. He can't even wipe himself! And if he is being seduced into thinking he can now do everything, when he wakes up-"

Cobb leaned forward, and his voice was low. "Suicidal?"

"Yes." Andy nodded. "He'll give up. And once he gives up, he's gone."

* * *

><p>Arthur swallowed as he bathed Ariadne's wound. He began to wind a bandage tightly around her arm. She smiled. "Thank you."<p>

"No problem," he replied. He lifted her chin, and looked at her. "As long as you're ok."

"Arthur," she began, her voice still shaky, "I know what I did was-"

"Ssssh," he whispered, tracing his finger along her jawline. "Its not important right now. Get some rest." He leaned over, and kissed her forehead. She nodded, and settling back against the pillows, closed her eyes. He got up, and began to leave the room.

Then he stopped. His eye was drawn to an object sitting on the bedside table. Her bishop totem. Swallowing, the Point Man leaned over, and picked it up.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Turning, he left the room.

**All reviews appreciated and read, thank you! I like to know who is following this!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. Apologies for the hiatus with this fic. **

Arthur walked downstairs, the two totem in his hand. He bit his lip; by touching it, he had rendered it useless to her. A memory flooded back, when they'd first met, in the Warehouse only two years earlier.

_"I can't allow you to touch this. See, only I know the weight of this particular loaded die." _

He let the Bishop roll in his palm. "This is a dream," he muttered, "and I don't want to leave it." Pulling his die out of his pocket, he headed towards a cupboard. As he opened the door, he saw a safe. Smiling, he opened the safe, and put both his and Ariadne's totems inside.

"I wouldn't do that."

He turned, and blinked. Mal was standing in the centre of the room, looking at him. Her face was creased with concern. She took a step forward.

"Don't lock it away," she whispered. "Its what I did."

Arthur looked at her. "You're not real," he said, softly. "You're just my projection."

"I'm warning you about the dangers. You'll forget whats real."

Arthur looked at her. "Whats real is hell," he argued. "I'm trapped. I'm in a bed, I can't move, I can't even speak. I can't live in the real world. I can here, in this dream."

"But its not that simple." She moved closer, and put her hand on his cheek. "You don't want to return to the real world, but she'll have to."

"I know." He looked at Mal. "I know she'll have to. And I will let her. But I can't let her go at the moment. And I don't want to." His voice sounded tense, taught. She nodded.

"I know its hard to accept, Arthur," she whispered. "But don't stay here forever. Don't lose yourself. Let her go back. Let yourself go back."

"I will." He turned the dial on the locker, and closed the cupboard door. "But not yet." He exhaled slowly. "This is a chance for me to be happy. I know that Cobb wouldn't begrudge me that. Nor you."

He turned. She'd vanished. Taking a deep breath, he hurried into the kitchen, and turned on the faucet. As he splashed his face with cold water, he tried to steady his breathing.

"This is your only chance," he told himself. "For you, and her. You cannot afford to have doubts. Its the only opportunity you have left to be with her. You need to get a grip."

He reached for a towel, and gently wiped his face. Straightening up, he walked back up the stairs, resolutely trying to ignore the locked totems.

* * *

><p>Ariadne stretched out on the bed, and closed her eyes. She still felt shaken, and remembered one of the first times she'd gone under. She'd met Mal then, whilst walking along the bridge. She'd come at her, with a kni-<p>

"Ari?"

She blinked, and began to sit up. Arthur was sitting on the bed, his face creased in concern. She swallowed, and he reached out, and touched her cheek.

"You're ok," he said, gently. "We'll be ok."

She nodded, and he pulled her close. After letting her body mould into his, they both leaned against the pillows. She curled up in his arms, he nuzzled the top of her head. She sighed.

"What is it?"

"Arthur, this -"

"I know," he said, holding her close. "But it will work, Ari, I promise you."

"Your projections-" She shuddered, remembering the anger in their faces. He tightened his grip. Mal's face floated into his mind, causing him to swallow. "They just seemed so-"

"They're not real," he reminded her. "I am. You are. Thats all that matters."

"You think we can make this work?"

Arthur lessened his grip, and looked at her.

"We don't have a choice." His tone was tinged with sadness. "In the real world, I can't move, or do anything for myself. Here, I can, and its the only chance I have."

Ariadne bit her lip. "But in the past, you didn't believe in living in dreams." She looked at him, vividly remembering the tension between him and Cobb. Arthur's scorn and helplessness in the face of the Extractor's refusal to completely let go of Mal.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "That was before I was left helpless. We can go back to that, if you want. I can lie there in my bed all day, and you can play the duitful visitor. Watch as Andy washes me, changes my catheter, attaches my IV. Carry on a conversation with me that I'll never respond to. If you want that, Ariadne, lets go to it, shall we?"

"Arthur!" she looked at him, her mouth dropping open slightly. "You know I don't want that! You know it!"

He blinked, suddenly feeling ashamed of himself. "I know, I'm sorry." He took her in his arms, and nuzzled her neck again. "Forgive me, please. This is just-" he swallowed. "Its just not a situation I've ever been prepared for."

"Then lets try and forget it," she said, reassuringly, taking her hand in his. "This is reality, for us. We can make it work."

He pulled her close, and their lips met. As they kissed, he tried to focus on her. Tried to distract himself from the ugly thoughts that were awakening in his mind.

**All readers appreciated, and I'd love some reviews, thank you!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

Arthur yawned, and stretched. Ariadne was still asleep; her long dark hair spiralling across the crisp cream of the pillows. Leaning over, he kissed her on the cheek. Sinking back down on the pillows, he sighed.

_This can't last forever. _

He shook his head. Maybe this was a dream. But whilst he was in this, it was real. He had what he wanted, what he thought he'd have for the rest of his life. He bit his lip as he turned again to the Architect. She was uneasy; he realised that. But, he thought with a slight trace of bitterness, she would wake up, and go on to another life. She could move on.

_I can't even move._

He got up, and swinging his legs round, pushed himself out of the bed. Ariadne stirred, murmured, but her eyes were closed. He headed for the closet, and after rummaging through a drawer, pulled out black sweatpants, a t-shirt, and grey hoodie. Picking up a pair of sneakers, he headed to the bathroom to dress.

A few minutes later, he headed downstairs, and outside. Opening the front door, he breathed deeply, and began to run.

* * *

><p>Ariadne blinked, the light lemony light starting to wake her. She turned, and lying her hand flat on the empty space next to her, gave a start.<p>

"Arthur?"

Biting her lip, she began to get out of bed. She grabbed her soft white bathrobe from the back of the door, and headed downstairs.

"Arthur?"

No answer. Anxiety beginning to bubble in the pit of her stomach, she headed for the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Arthur ran. Before the stroke, he would run at least four times a week. Ariadne once complained he made her feel lazy. He'd laughed.<p>

"You don't want a flabby husband, do you?" he'd teased. She'd shaken her head, smiling. He stopped for a green light, watching the cars race by. As soon as the road was clear, he ran across.

The park. It unfolded in front of him. He'd been running in this park many times before. In all seasons. He'd even run in snow. The park had always given him a feeling of solace, of safety, of-

_Are you out of your mind?_

He stopped. _Is this a dream, or a memory?_

He blinked. Out of habit, he reached in his pocket. No totem.

Arthur bit his lip. He had no totem, no means of reassuring himself of what was a dream, and what was not. He turned, and began to run back to the house.

* * *

><p>Ariadne carefully measured coffee granules into the filter paper. As she poured water into the machine, she strained her ears, listening for any sound that indicated Arthur's return. She put the lid back on the coffee machine, and flicked the switch.<p>

No sound of Arthur.

She hurried back upstairs to the bedroom, and began to search in her pockets, looking for her bishop. No sign. Suddenly, she heard the front door slam.

"Arthur?" She began to run back down the stairs. "Arthur, are you-"

She stopped. He was standing in the hallway, looking pale. She went over. "What happened?"

"I went running," he said, his voice slightly terse. He looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"Well, I woke up, and you weren't there." She immediately regretted what she'd said; it made her sound weak, and slightly pathetic. He blinked.

"I went for a run." He looked at her. "Do I need permission?"

"No!" Ariadne felt offended. "That's not what I meant!" She turned and headed back to the kitchen. "But we're in a dream - you're not there, I think that you've woken up!" She opened a cupboard door, and pulled two mugs out of it, setting them on the counter.

Arthur shook his head. "OK." He tried to steady his breathing. "I didn't think of that, I'm sorry." He looked at her. "I guess being able to move...well, it just took over."

She nodded. "OK."

"Is it?" he looked at her. "Is it ok? Because we're in a dream, and if I wake up, I can't signal to come back." He looked at the counter. "If I'd been hit by a car-" he shuddered - "the impact would have woken me. And I'd be back in my hospital bed, just gazing at the ceiling."

She went to him. "Arthur." She looked at him. "Arthur, have I started something we can't handle?"

He pulled her to him, and stroked her back. "No," he said, his voice gentle. "My stroke started something I can't handle. I can't handle being a prisoner in myself; its that simple." He pulled apart from her, and looked her in the face.

She looked at him. "OK." She turned slightly, then turned back. "But Arthur...don't you think we need to keep track of this dream?"

"What?"

"Keep track of the dream," she repeated, slightly stubbornly. "With the totems."

A sense of hot, burning shame began to overwhelm him. He looked at her. "I-" he paused. As he looked into her large brown eyes, he realised he couldn't lie to her. "I took your totem," he whispered. "I'm sorry."

"You took my totem?" Her eyes widened. "Arthur, you touched the bishop? Its useless to me now!"

"I know!" He slumped, and put his head in his hands. "I know! Ari, I don't have a choice!" He looked at her. "I know this isn't going to last. So why don't we just accept that its a dream, and therefore, not need a totem?"

She shook her head. "I can't believe you're saying this!" She took a step back. "You were always so adament about needing a totem!"

"That was before I had a stroke." He looked at her. "Before I became a useless lump lying in a hospital bed! You did this!" he practically shouted, his voice and body rising off the seat. "You created this dream so we could have a life! Do you want to pull the plug on it?" He looked at her, his eyes narrowing. "You'll be ok, you can move on, find somebody else. I'll still be there. Going nowhere! This is the only chance at happiness I have!"

She shook her head. "No," she whispered. Her eyes were widening. "Arthur, I'm so sorry. If I'd known this would happen to you-" turning, she fled the kitchen.

"Ariadne!" he shouted after her. "Ari!"

**All reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

Ariadne walked down the street, her tears threatening to blind her. She didn't notice the crisp beauty of the self-contained world: the bejewelled trees, pregnant with leaves; the crisp coldness of an autumnal day; the paling glow of the sun. It didn't matter to her. None of it.

_None of this is real. _

She sank down onto a bench, in the park. Shivering slightly, she pulled her shirt around herself. Several people were in the park - joggers, a dog walker, a young woman sitting reading, sipping coffee from a flask. She looked at them, enviously. They were so wrapped up in their lives - their non-existent lives, she reminded herself.

_Do any of them know their not real? _She studied the projections, and suddenly felt vulnerable. She remembered the hostility of Arthur's dream, how they'd attempted to assault her. She got up, and continued to walk.

* * *

><p>Arthur sat on the edge of the bed. He felt lost. As he looked at the cream walls, he felt a wave of nausea. The sheer perfection of their home sickened him.<p>

_It doesn't exist. _

Swallowing, he walked over to the dresser, and pulled open the bottom drawer. He stared at the gun, its sleek metal, its cold grey exterior. Reaching out, he gripped it, pulled it out, and looked at it.

_If I die in a dream, I wake up. _

Opening his mouth, he slid the barrel in, and cocked the trigger.

* * *

><p>Ariadne continued to walk. She blinked, realising that she was approaching a main intersection. Traffic, previously sparse, was beginning to increase in volume, and ferocity of speed.<p>

_If I die in a dream, I wake up. _

Shivering, she began to step out onto the road.

* * *

><p>Arthur froze. What was he doing? With a trembling hand, he pulled the barrel out of his mouth, then carefully laid it on the dresser. He began to move away, as though it were a dangerous animal that would attack if provoked.<p>

_This isn't the answer. If I die, I'm back in the bed. Forever. _

He rubbed his face. Living in a dream was something he'd always scorned. But this was his only option. The alternative was a living death, dependent and helpless. In this dream, he could be her protector, her lover. He would be her everything.

Suddenly, Arthur felt a sudden rush. Being in the dream gave him a power he was denied in the real world. He couldn't throw it away.

Getting up, he began to walk out of the room, back downstairs.

* * *

><p>She looked at the oncoming traffic. Swallowing, she saw the perfect vehicle. An SUV. Large enough to throw her in the air on impact; large enough to crush her under its wheels.<p>

She stopped. But possibly not large enough, or fast enough, to kill her.

If she were injured...she could be the one lying in the hospital bed, in this dream. Thus rendering the reason for entering this redundant.

Ariadne took a deep breath. She had to try again. Turning, she began to hurry back along the sidewalk.

* * *

><p>Arthur pulled open the door of the refrigerator. <em>Let's start again, <em>he chanted in his mind. He rummaged through the well packed shelves, locating vegetables, and fresh pasta.

Putting them on the counter, he smiled. Preparing dinner. A nice, normal, thoughtful thing to do. He'd never been ashamed of the fact he could cook. He would surprise Ariadne. Make her realise that he was still the same man.

Opening a drawer, he began to search for a vegetable peeler. Her favourite pasta dish, he decided. Thats what he would make.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, Arthur emerged from the shower. He was freshly saved, and wrapped in a towel. He headed to the closet. He searched amongst the racks for a fresh suit.<p>

Tonight was going to be special, he decided. He'd have to show Ariadne how serious he was about wanting to make this work. About how they could be happy and fulfilled. How they didn't need anyone else in their world.

He pulled on a clean shirt, humming happily. They were all they needed. He finished buttoning, and looped on another tie. He headed downstairs, weaving his way through the dinning room.

It looked perfect. Properly set places, and candles. He would light them in a few minutes.

* * *

><p>He waited.<p>

An hour had passed. The sky had begun darkening, and the candles had burned halfway down. Arthur bit his lip, looking at the pot of pasta with vegetable sauce. It had cooled to the point of being inedible.

He blinked, and leaned back in his seat. Where was she? His mind was beginning to race. Getting up, he began to walk around.

_I should go and find her, _his mind raced. _See if she's-_

Suddenly, he heard the scrape of a key in the lock. He began to relax. "Ariadne?" he called out.

Footsteps. Suddenly, she emerged in the dining hall. "Yes, Arthur?"

He looked at her. Any anger he was beginning to feel was obliterated by the sight of her. Rushing forward, he enveloped her in an embrace. "Thank Christ. Where- what?"

Swallowing, the Architect pushed him away slightly. "I went...for a walk."

He nodded. "Oh, I see."

"Arthur, I had to-" she looked at him. "I thought-"

He walked over to her, and began to steer her towards the couch. "What is it?" he asked, gently.

"I thought about throwing myself in front of a car." Her voice was flat, toneless. He blanched, and leaned forward.

"Why?" he gently pushed two strands of hair back from her face. "Why would you?"

She turned, and looked at him. "I felt so...guilty, Arthur. By bringing you into this, I've reminded you of what you can't have. I'm so sorry, really I am. I was just trying to make things better, I was-"

"Hey, its ok." He pulled her close, and rubbed her back. "If you had done that, Ariadne, I would have had no reason for being here. You're all I have. Back in the real world, I have an army of doctors tending to my every need, but they don't care about me. You do. I love you. We can make this work, I promise."

"You think so?" she whispered.

"Yes," he promised, softly. He shoved his own flirtation with suicide to the back of his mind, vowing he'd never tell her. He stroked her back, feeling that surge of power again. "I think so."

**All reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

Ariadne hummed to herself as she stood in the shower. Arthur had insisted she freshen up before coming downstairs for dinner. She raised her arms, allowing the honey scented shower gel she used to run down her back. Her eyes stung slightly from the light bubbles that streamed down her face, and on a moment of impulse, she flicked out her tongue to catch them.

Rinsing, she turned off the water, and opened the cubicle doors. Reaching for a towel, she began to dry herself. She pushed the wet tendrils of hair out of her eyes, and opened the door to the closet she and Arthur shared. Flicking through the racks of clothes, she opted for a black dress, not too long, and also, she felt, not too low cut. She often felt nervous about exposing her body, and tended to believe that Arthur felt she was sexier slightly covered up. Pulling the dress off the hanger, she finished towelling herself, and then began to pull on her underwear.

"Stockings," she muttered. It was a wild impulse, but she smiled to herself. This may not be real, she decided, but her and Arthur's feelings were, and the least she could do was show him how much she cared. How much she desired him. Opening a bureau drawer, she pulled out a pair of sheaths, and perching on the edge of the bed, began to slowly roll one up her leg.

Suddenly, she paused. This, she thought, might be the last time she could make herself this way for him. She looked at the door, nervously. Eames, Cobb - they could come into this at any moment.

She felt her resolve stiffen. This was her and Arthur's world, and no-one was going to intrude.

* * *

><p>Arthur swallowed as he pulled the pan of pasta off the stove. He bit his lip, wondering critically if this was going to be the meal he intended. He swallowed; it would have to be. Picking up a collander, he tipped the linguine into it, watching with satisfaction as the water drained away.<p>

"Now," he muttered, "the sauce."

"Very domesticated."

He froze. Putting the pan carefully on the counter, he turned. Mal was sitting in the kitchen, looking at him. Her expression was compassionate, and he felt unease stirring in his stomach; his twin began to awake in his mind. "What?" he asked, his tone defensive. She got up, and walking to him, put her hand on his cheek.

"This won't work, Arthur. You know that," she said, softly. "Let her go. Before you both become trapped down here. Down there."

"I'm not listening," Arthur said, stubbornly. "This is my life. Here. Now."

"But it won't last." Her tone was pleading. "You know this, Arthur. I know you do. You can't make her stay here with you."

Arthur looked at her. "Yes, I-" he broke off. "Ari!"

She smiled, uncertainly. "Do I look..." her voice began to falter - "ok?"

He walked over, and put his arms around her waist. "You look beautiful," he said, sincerely, and kissed her. "Absolultely beautiful."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"Dinner's done," he said, gently. "Do you want to wait while I serve?"

She shook her head. "I'll help you."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Arthur shifted, letting Ariadne rest her head on his chest. He wound his fingers into her dark her, letting the soft silkiness caress his fingers. He closed his eyes, feeling a surge of happiness.<p>

Dinner, he felt, had been wonderful. Neither had eaten very much, preferring instead to spend the time together talking. He pulled her tighter, luxuriating in the feel of her soft skin against him.

They had agreed. "We'll make this work," Arthur had said, his eyes lingering over her body, her soft curves showing at their full advantage. "We will, I promise."

She'd nodded, the pasta cooling and congealing on her plate. "We will."

He paused. He'd felt there was some hesitation there, possibly a tinge of regret. But, as he looked down at her, he tried to marshal his thoughts. "This was her idea," he muttered.

He shifted. She had looked so beautiful this evening, he never wanted to let her go. What they needed, he felt, was something to bring them closer together. Something to bond them.

"A baby," he whispered.

**All reviews appreciated. Thank you!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

Arthur lingered over breakfast the next morning. He had collected the paper from the mailbox, marvelling at the exquistness of the detail. The whole apartment was carefully, precisely constructed. He swallowed, and picked up his coffee. This was a dream, but it for him, it was becoming reality.

He took a sip of the dark brew, and began to consider his thoughts of the previous evening. A baby. A bond between him and Ariadne. He'd never told her explicitly, but he'd been hoping, that shortly after they'd got married, he'd become a father. He'd watched Cobb and his children, and realised that he'd wanted to be a young father, capable of enjoying his children. He bit his lip. Guilty thoughts were threatening to submerge his desire, but he refused to listen to them.

He got up, and began to wander through the apartment, stopping at the second bedroom. It was the perfect size for a nursery. Light, spacious - he began to smile. He could decorate it, in a shade of lemon, in order to be suitable for either a boy or girl. He could make a mobile, and hang it above the cot. He bit his lip, wistfully. Nights spent with Ariadne, and the baby. A perfect family. His family.

He began to smile again. It would be perfect, he decided. Completely perfect. They could finally have what they would never be able to have in reality.

Arthur stopped. He suddenly remembered how he'd behaved towards Cobb, when he'd disappeared into a dream with Mal. They'd spent years, decades together, become old souls together. They'd been happy. He'd judged him, when he'd had no right. He rubbed his face. He could never have the life he wanted in the real world, he had to stay in the dream. He knew Cobb would understand. He'd have to.

* * *

><p>"OK," Yusuf said, looking concerned. "Tell me that again. Whats happened?"<p>

Cobb sighed, and ran his face over his hand. He'd been relieved to find that the chemist was still responding to his emails - he'd been concerned that the job Yusuf had performed with them had traumatised the man to the point of him severing communication. He'd agreed to meet him at his apartment, shortly after he'd seen Andy out. He exhaled, slowly. "Arthur had a stroke. Caused him to become paralysed. He can't move. Or speak."

"Jesus," Yusuf said, sinking back in his seat. "And Ariadne has gone into a dream with him?"

Cobb nodded. "Yes. And we have no idea for how long." He looked at Eames, frowning. "How long have they been under?"

Eames checked his watch. "About five hours."

"Five hours is about five days at the depth they've gone." He bit his lip, and looked at Yusuf. "How long could they stay down there?"

The chemist shook his head. "Years. I have no idea. You need to get me a sample of the dosage that Ariadne's using." He looked at them. "And there's a possiblity they could go deeper."

"Deeper?" Cobb paled. "If they go any deeper, they could end up trapped in limbo."

Yusuf nodded. Eames leaned forward. "We've got to pull them out." He looked at Cobb, his tone urgent. "Now."

* * *

><p>Arthur waited. Waiting for her. He needed the right time, to broach the subject with her. As soon as he heard the key scraping in the lock, he got up. She came in, her hands full with bags.<p>

"Hi!" She called out. "I went grocery shopping." She kissed him as he came up to her. "You looked so peaceful this morning, I couldn't bear to wake you!"

He smiled at her thoughtfulness. She was so considerate, so caring. She'd make a wonderful mother. He took her hand. "Ari, there's something I want to talk to you about."

She blinked, noting the urgency in his tone. "What is it?"

He led her into the living room, and pulled her onto the couch. To her surprise, his hands immediately wandered to her waist, and began moving further down to her stomach. He kept his hand on it. She blinked, surprised.

"You'd be so beautiful," he said, softly. "So beautiful."

"Arthur, what is it?" A vague sense of unease was beginning to penetrate Ariadne' consciousness - she looked at the Point Man with a feeling of uncertainty. She swallowed.

"I'm was thinking," he murmured, his mouth closer to her ear. "That we should have a baby."

She turned to him, her face paling. "Arthur, I-"

"It would be perfect,"he insisted, his eyes large, and intense. "We would have our family, here, and no-one could take it away from us."

"But, Arthur, it wouldn't be-" she stopped. She'd nearly said _real. _She bit her lip. He traced his fingers down her jawbone.

"Ariadne, I love you," he said, his voice husky, and deep with longing. "Please. You'd make me the happiest man alive."

She nodded, dumbly, and as he pulled her into an embrace, she closed her eyes, trying to blot out the growing chorus of regrets.

**reviews appreciated, thank you! I like to know who is following this!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

Ariadne pulled away slightly from Arthur's embrace. The gentle murmur of regrets was steadily swelling into a loud, and angry chorus. She bit her lip. "Arthur, I-" she pulled away completely, and got up.

"What?" The Point Man looked hurt, slightly stunned. "What is it?" He got up himself, and as she began to walk towards the kitchen, followed her. She leaned over the sink, trying to catch her breath.

"Its just-"

"Just what?" His voice was barely audible, but she heard the simmering undercurrent of resentment. It made her shiver. "You don't want my child? Is that it?" His face was beginning to harden, his lips slowly compressing into a thin line, that indicated he wasn't going to take any excuses.

Not from her.

She shuddered slightly, and swallowed, trying to make her voice sound placating.

"Arthur, I-" she paused. "I do want your baby. Very much." She noticed with relief that his features began to soften again, and a wave of relief started to wash over her. She moved forward, and he began to hold out his arms. She fell into them, feeling a sense of contentment. He rested his chin on her head, and gently stroked her hair.

"-But is this the right place?" she wondered aloud. To her shock, he loosened his arms, and effectively pushed her away.

"Arthur?"

"What?" he almost snarled. She stopped. There was a cold fury in his eyes that she'd never seen before. "Arthur, please, listen to me-"

"This was your idea." His words were quiet, but they made her blood freeze. "You pulled us into this. You're not telling me you didn't think it through, are you? Didn't think that I might want to use this opportunity to become a father?"

She blinked, her heart sinking. He was right. She hadn't considered this. Hadn't considered that once he realised what it was, and the opportunities it opened up, he would want to try and push her into this. She looked at him, realising that he was taking on the appearance of an unpleasant stranger.

"Ariadne." Arthur took another step forward, and she stepped back. "Talk to me. Say something!"

* * *

><p>"Right." Eames spoke briskly. "Andy, we'll be under for half an hour, see if we can find them. Thats the equivalent of six hours in the dream. Meanwhile, you're-"<p>

"Going to give Arthur a sponge bath." The nurse turned his head, and frowned slightly. The paralysed man's face was beginning to look drawn and stubbled. "-And a shave." He shook his head. "I refuse to let him fall into a state of slovenliness - how's that lovely girlfriend of his going to feel when she visits?"

Cobb nodded. "Thank you," he said, sincerely. The younger man's kind stoicism was an anchor in the midst of this, and the Extractor was determined to make him realise this. He attached the IV to his arm, and began to settle into the chair. He quickly cast a look at Eames. "Ready?"

The Forger nodded. "Ready!"

Andy put his hand on the PASIV's centre button. "Sweet dreams," he muttered, and pressed.

* * *

><p>"Arthur, I-" She felt frozen, words not coming to her lips. He tilted his head, and looked at her. Reaching out, he gently began to stroke her cheek.<p>

"What is it?" he murmured. "This place is completely safe. We created it - you created it! Its the perfect place to have our child. Hopefully a little girl. A little girl that I can love, and spoil..."

The Architect's eyes widened. Arthur's voice had taken on a tone of wistfulness that penetrated through her heart. She took a deep breath.

"Arthur, I'm-" she swallowed. The words "too young" were burning the tip of her tongue. He looked at her. "I'm-"

He walked towards her again, and rested his hands on her shoulders. As she looked at him, she noted that his eyes were burning with intensity. She felt her throat constricting.

"Ari, I-" suddenly, with a jolt, she noticed something. Something that made her heart twist.

"Arthur! Your face!"

"What about it?" he said, his tone soft.

"You're bleeding," she whispered.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Jesus!" Flustered, Andy put down the razor and rapidly reached for some tissues. "Oh, I'm sorry dude. Completely my fault." Breathing hard, he gently wiped the trickle of blood that was running down Arthur's cheek. Carefully, he swabbed at it.<p>

"Let's try again," he said, softly. "I promise not to hurt you."

* * *

><p>Arthur swiped at his face with his hand. He blinked. "My blood," he said, a tone almost wondering. Then he looked at the crimson smear, and focused again on Ariadne.<p>

"They cut me. They're shaving me," he said, his voice flat, and lifeless. "Another reminder of my helplessness." He swallowed, and she could see his throat muscles constricting. "Out there, I can't protect you, or anyone. I'm a baby - no, worse than a baby. At least a baby can react when it feels hurt, or tired, or cold. I can't." He looked at her, and she felt an ever familiar sensation of guilt and anguish coursing through her. "Here, I can protect you. And-"

She put her arms around him, and kissed him deeply. He reciprocated, and the confusion and fear that had been raging though her seemed to dissipate. This was where she belonged, his kiss confirmed. He would make her happy, and all she had to do was fulfil what he wanted - the dream within the dream.

Silently, he drew back. Winding their arms around each other, they began to head for the bedroom, pausing to close the door firmly, locking any unwelcome thoughts out.

**All reviews appreciated. Thank you!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

Ariadne sighed, and rolled over. Arthur's breath was warm on the back of her neck, and she could feel his hand caressing her tenderly. He wrapped his arm around her, and pulled her close.

"Don't leave," he whispered, nuzzling the back of her neck. "Stay."

She turned, facing him. "Arthur, I'm not going anywhere," she said, gently, tracing her finger from his lips to the bootom of his chin. "You know that. I'm here, and thats it."

He nodded. "You say that, but..."

She stiffened. His response was melancholic, doubtful. Swallowing, she tried to lighten the situation. "I do, and I mean it." She cuddled closely to him, feeling the leanness of his body against her soft curves. "I'm not going to go, Arthur." She swallowed. A note of weariness was creeping into her voice, almost like a mother having to reassure a very young child.

"Well," he said, turning to her. "Once you're carrying my child, you can't really go anywhere."

Ariadne swallowed. Was that a threat? Had coming into the dream unlocked something inside Arthur? Something deep, primal? She nestled closely, trying to think of a reply. It sounded as though he wanted to keep her there, keep her with him. But eventually, she thought, they would have to wake up. Wake up, and face reality.

A reality where he was a prisoner inside himself, and she was free.

She shut her eyes. She didn't want that reality, she was sure of it. Suddenly, she realised that Arthur was speaking again.

"I wonder what they'll be like?" his voice was soft, almost dreamy. "They'll be dark, I'm sure. Hopefully they'll have your eyes."

She nodded. "Well, I hope they have your courage," she said, trying to sound lighthearted. "Your intellect."

"Your creativity." Arthur traced his finger along her face.

She nodded. "Yes."

He ran his finger down her body, and rested it flat on her abdomen. She shivered slightly. "Dom was sometimes insensitive when Mal was pregnant," he whispered. "I won't be. You'll be beautiful. Even more so than you are now."

She blinked. He was holding her as though she were a precious object. "I'll be huge," she warned him.

"Doesn't matter." He was still keeping his palm flat against her stomach. "You'll still be beautiful, trust me."

Ariadne felt him wrap himself around her, kissing his way up her neck. She closed her eyes, feeling his shaft lengthen and harden.

* * *

><p>"OK," Andy muttered. "I've shaved you. Now, I'm sorry, but I have to wash you." Swallowing, he began to lift the bedclothes, taking in the sight of Arthur's body.<p>

He sighed, looking at the other man with compassion. When he'd first been admitted, the Point Man had been toned, and muscular. Now he was slowly withering away, his ribs becoming more visible, and his collarbones prominent.

"I need to get that physiotherapist down here," the nurse said, half to Arthur, and half to himself. "Get you exercised. Help your muscle tone."

Sighing deeply, he began to gently swab at Arthur with the sponge.

* * *

><p>Cobb and Eames walked. "We don't have long," the Extractor reminded the Forger.<p>

"I know," Eames said, almost irritably. He cast a searching look around the neighbourhood. "Very compact, isn't it? Very neat, precise even."

"This is Arthur's dream," Cobb reminded him. "Ariadne created it, and he's filling it with his subconscious." He nodded. The suburban lawns were beginning to become sprinkled with people. A child riding a bicycle. Two teenagers walking along together. And, Cobb noticed, they were all beginning to throw him and Eames suspicious, if not hostile, looks.

"The projections," Cobb muttered. "Come on, we need to move faster."

"I thought they'd be looking for the dreamer," Eames commented.

"No," Cobb said, a puzzled look on his face. "Its him they want to protect."

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>Amalia."

"Angeline."

"Aurora."

Ariadne giggled, and moved closer. "You sure its going to be a girl?"

Arthur nodded, fervently. "Yes. I want a daughter. A little girl, who I can spoil, and protect." He pulled her close again. "And she'll have dark eyes, and a sweet nature, just like you."

Ariadne swallowed. "Yes, Arthur."

"And when she's in school, I'll take her there myself. And when she's in High School, I'll make sure that-"

"Arthur!" Ariadne interrupted, shock beginning to pierce the fantasy that he was constructing. "You're talking years!"

He turned to her, his eyes narrowing. "And you weren't?"

She swallowed. There was a note in his voice that was slightly unnerving. He was as composed as ever, but there was a forcefulness about his words. She looked at him, trying to hide the unease in her voice.

"Of course I was," she said, smiling. "You know I was!"

He nodded, and taking her hand, kissed the palm. "Together, its so much better," he whispered, huskily. Ariadne closed her eyes, feeling herself shiver as he moved his body over hers.

**Thank you for reading, reviews appreciated!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

"So, I take it we just knock on every door?"

Cobb threw a worried look at Eames. They were starting to pick up quite a tail of projections, all jostling with each other, trying to follow them. The Forger swallowed, and cast a glance over his shoulder.

"Forget it. Let's keep moving," he muttered. The two men started to hurry.

"Where do you think they'll be?" Eames spoke again, mindful of the growing urgency of the situation.

"We look for the mailbox. Ariadne will have their names on it, I guarantee it."

* * *

><p>Ariadne sighed, and stretched. Arthur turned, and nuzzled her. "We should get up," she whispered.<p>

Arthur pulled away, pouting slightly. "I suppose we should. I don't want to exhaust you."

She nodded, gratefully. Arthur had been so...urgent. Normally he was a tender, considerate lover, but their love making that afternoon had been frantic, almost desperate. She swallowed, noting the hand he was running down her arm. It was applying pressure.

"I should...make some coffee," she murmured. She squinted at the clock at the bedside - 4pm. Time to get up, and face the rest of the day. Suddenly, she noticed the Point Man was frowning.

"No," he said, shaking his head, "no coffee."

"What?" she blinked, startled. "You love coffee."

"Not good for pregnancy," he explained, leaning back down. "Caffeine can hurt the baby. And you," he added as an afterthought.

Ariadne's eyes widened slightly. "Arthur, are you saying I shouldn't drink caffeine?" She couldn't quite believe it. The Point Man had always been very relaxed with her regarding food. He'd often stressed how much he hated diet neurosis. He raised an eyebrow.

"No," he said, evenly. "I'm saying I'd be happy if you didn't drink it. Or at least, as much of it as you tend to. And another thing," he added, "don't try and eat as little as possible because you think having a bump means you're looking fat. I don't care if you're huge with pregnancy, as long as you're healthy." His lip curled in distaste. "These celebrities who starve themselves during and then after...its so pathetic."

Ariadne looked down at her hands. This was Arthur? He seemed so...controlling.

"Well, its good you don't expect me to be a size zero," she said, trying to sound light-hearted. But her smile faded when she noticed the intense look on his face.

"No," he said, almost coldly, "I don't. Being thin isn't really that healthy. Not in this case." He began to sit up, preparing to get out of the bed. She felt slightly stunned, and watched him as he walked across the floor, and gathered up his bathrobe. Sliding it onto his shoulders, he nodded at her. "See you downstairs."

After he'd left, she lay back, trying to fight the deep sense of shock she felt. Arthur had never spoken to her like that before, as though she were a ..._possession. _Something merely to carry his child. As though she no longer mattered, as a person.

A needle of fear was beginning to penetrate her shock. Rubbing her face, she began to pull herself slowly off the bed, wondering how she could reach out to him. _I can't let him dictate to me. I can't let him tell me what to do. We're in this together, I cannot let him dominate. _

Her mind filled with resolve, she began to walk down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Eames and Cobb were walking, the projections following them. Suddenly, Cobb noticed something.<p>

"Eames. Look at the houses. Look at the numbers."

Eames blinked. "They're all five digits."

Cobb nodded. "Yes. Now, think about it- this is Ariadne's dream, she's created it. Arthur's the most important thing in the world to her. What would the number of their house be?"

Eames paused, in thought. Suddenly, his face cleared. "His birthdate."

The Extractor exhaled with relief. "Exactly. Let's look for it."

* * *

><p>Arthur filled the kettle, and flicked the switch. Peppermint tea, he decided. Perfect for both him and Ariadne. Opening the cupboards, he began to search for a packet. As he opened it, pulling out the small bags, he felt a stab of guilt. He hadn't meant to be harsh, but he felt a strong urge to try and protect her. Convince her to see things from his point of view. He wanted them to have a child, and felt that she needed to understand his need.<p>

"You brought me into this dream," he muttered, as the water boiled. "You wanted this."

He stopped, blinking. _When did I start sounding so heartless? _he thought, shuddering. He didn't want to hurt her, or frighten her. He heard movement about, and swallowed. As her footsteps approached, he swallowed.

"Hey." He heard a soft voice behind him, and turned to face her. "Hi." She stood, hesitantly, and he opened his arms. "Come here." His tone was soft, and she walked towards him, letting him pull her close. "We need to talk," she whispered, and felt him stiffen slightly. He pulled back, his eyes widening. "Ariadne, I-"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the front door.

**Reviews are always welcome and appreciated, thank you!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

Ariadne blinked, and swallowed. The knock on the door was unexpected, and she felt a slight shiver of fear. Another projection? She frowned, remembering the naked hostility on the faces of the crowd who had followed her, threatened her. She looked at Arthur, her expression pleading.

He nodded. "Go upstairs." His tone was soft, cajoling. "Please."

She nodded, and headed for the stairwell, trying not to look back over her shoulder. Arthur exhaled slowly, and opened the door.

His face settled in shock. "Eames...? Cobb?"

The Extractor nodded, and the Forger didn't attempt pleasantries, merely maintained eye contact. "Hello, Arthur. Can we come in?"

Arthur nodded, suddenly noticing the crowd beginning to gather. "You'd better," he muttered, ushering the two men in. He closed the door, and as an extra precaution, drew the chain across the top.

He gestured towards the lounge. "In here. Please."

* * *

><p>Cobb looked at the design of the house. It was, he thought with a feeling of sadness, exactly how he would imagine Spacious, but not overly large. Tastefully decorated, in hues of sand with touches of delicate pastels. Expensive looking leather furniture, but still comfortable. Artfully placed knick knacks were lying on the coffee tables, and the mantelpiece. Drawings and paintings adorned the walls.<p>

Cobb turned and faced Arthur. He looked healthy, he noted - physically fit, toned, and also strong. Not, he thought with a shudder, of the living corpse that seemed to be slowly withering away in a hospital bed. He swallowed, and opened his mouth.

Eames spoke first. "Nice place," he nodded. Arthur raised an eyebrow. "We do try," he said, casually.

Cobb exhaled. This was difficult, but not impossible. He looked at the Point Man. "Do you have any idea," he asked, "how long you've been in this dream for?"

Arthur shook his head. "No. Not really. Its easy to lose track of a dream. Right, Dom?"

The Extractor flinched as the barb hit its target; Eames narrowed his eyes. "I'll tell you." Cobb kept his tone casual, as though he were merely discussing the latest sports scores. Eames decided to seat himself on one of the leather couches, which Cobb noticed drew a frown from Arthur.

"You've been under -both of you - for about five hours." He looked at Arthur. "Considering how deep you've gone, thats about two months, in the real world."

Arthur looked at Cobb. "Really?" He shrugged. "Well, its two months, but thats two months I could never have in the real world. So are you saying its two months lost?"

Cobb swallowed - Arthur's face was beginning to assume the look and composure of granite. "No. What I am saying is this - you know, as well as I do, that the longer you stay in the dream, the harder its going to be for you to wake up. Both of you." He looked at the Point Man. "Where's Ariadne?"

"Upstairs. Sleeping." Arthur's response was quick - Cobb frowned slightly. "Sleeping? At-" he checked his watch - "3pm?"

"She hasn't been well," Arthur replied, almost defensively. Eames turned, and Arthur saw the look that passed across his face. "is she pregnant?" Cobb blinked, and Eames almost seized his advantage. "Arthur, is Ariadne carrying your child?"

"Well, it wouldn't be anyone else's!" The Point Man snapped, his mistrust starting to flare into open hostility. "What are you suggesting, Eames?" He began to pace over towards the Forger, his slight frame seemingly wound with anger. Are you suggesting that-"

"I am not suggesting anything!" Eames snapped, getting up to face the younger man. "But answer the question, Arthur, please! Is Ariadne pregnant?"

Arthur looked at the two other men, not breaking eye contact. "Yes." It was delivered flatly, unemotionally - a simple statement of fact that they had to accept. "Ariadne is pregnant, I'm going to be a father." He turned, and delivered his words directly to Cobb. "A father. This is something I can never be...when I wake up. Would you deny me the chance?"

The Extractor looked at his hands. "I would never deny this to you, Arthur, but..." he looked at the Point Man. "Think of Ariadne. Think about her. This baby...its not going to be real. How is she going to cope when she wakes up, and realises that the child she's carried in the dream, the child she's loved, doesn't exist? Have you thought of that?"

Arthur looked at him. "It doesn't matter."

"Why?" Cobb was beginning to feel a surge of concern, mingling with fear - the slightly vacant, but steadfast look on Arthur's face was eerily reminiscent of Mal. "Why doesn't it matter, Arthur?"

"Because we'll be together," he retorted, "and I won't be just a living corpse. Not anymore. You try lying in a hospital bed, unable to speak, move, or feed yourself. You try living like a baby! Here, I have freedom. You're not taking it away from me." He turned, and began walking towards the stairwell. "Good to see you both. You can show yourselves out."

The Point Man began climbing the stairs, his movements forceful, determined. Cobb and Eames looked at each other. As they headed for the door, neither of them spoke.

**All readers appreciated, and I'd love some reviews, thank you!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

"Ari?"

She turned, and looked at the Point Man. He smiled reassuringly, and opened his arms. "Hey, come here."

She went, willingly. He pulled her close. "Shhh. They're gone, I promise."

Ariadne bit her lip. "How did you-"

"I told them you needed rest, and weren't to be disturbed." He rubbed her back. "I told them you were-" he blushed slightly, and pulled back from her. "I told them you were pregnant."

"Arthur!" Ariadne looked at him in shocked disbelief. "How could you? How could you lie to them like that?"

"I had to!" He retorted, raising his voice slightly. "Otherwise, they would have bothered us, trying to pull us back out!"

"But to lie to them..." Ariadne was almost speechless. She looked at the Point Man, distrust beginning to show on her face. "How could you? How could you do that?"

"I did it for you, for us!" Arthur's self-control was beginning to fray, and she started to back away from him. "They'll be bothering us constantly if we don't make it clear!"

"No, you don't want them bothering us!" Ariadne could feel tears of rage starting to well up. "You're so-so-"

"I'm what?" Arthur said, his voice deadly calm. "I'm what?"

"Controlling!" She burst out. "You turn Eames and Cobb away, tell them I'm pregnant- when did you get like this?"

"When this became my reality!" He shouted back. "I want to be with you, I don't want them here, interfering! They'll-"

Ariadne wasn't listening. Turning, she left the room, and ran down the stairs, heading for the door.

* * *

><p>Cobb blinked, and opened his eyes, the lights from the hospital momentarily blinding him. Turning his head, he saw Eames stirring. Andy leaned over him.<p>

"Hey, you're OK." Gently, he began to disengage the IV from his arm. The Extractor breathed, his mind whirling after what he'd seen.

"Dom?"

He turned his head. Eames was sitting up. "Are they-"

Cobb looked. "Still sound asleep." He sighed. The Point Man was still motionless, and Cobb blinked, trying to reconcile the lifeless figure with the active one in the dream.

"How was it?" Andy was wrapping up the IVs. Cobb shook his head. "Not here." He nodded to the two men. "Come on, let's go somewhere private."

* * *

><p>"Ari..." Arthur hurried down the stairs, and cursing, found the front door open. Shaking his head, he hurried into the living room and grabbed his car keys.<p>

"I'll find you," he promised, unlocking and sliding into the driver's seat. Turning the ignition key, he began to back out of the drive, and turned onto the road, carefully looking for the Architect.

* * *

><p>"Pregnant?" Andy blinked, looking astonished. He turned to the two men. "How can she be pregnant? I mean, excuse my ignorance, but it is a dream, right?"<p>

Cobb shook his head, and Eames stared into the neck of his beer bottle. The three were sitting in the lounge of Eames' cluttered apartment. "It is, but its their reality." He took a swallow of beer. "In this dream, she's pregnant, carry full term, and give birth."

"But, how long will that take - in real time?"

"In our time? About an hour," Eames said, dryly. "Cobb and I were in that dream for about two days. But it was barely ten minutes. They've gone very deep."

"Will the baby be real?"

"No," Cobb said, shaking his head. "It'll be a projection. And when they wake up-" he shuddered. "We have to pull her out."

"And leave Arthur there?" Eames blinked. "But that seems-"

"I'm concerned for her," Cobb said, quietly. "She's got herself into something she doesn't fully understand."

* * *

><p>Ariadne hurried down the path, trying to ignore the projections. They were all stopping, looking at her, almost accusatorily. She shivered, and felt a flutter of fear.<p>

"Keep going," she chanted. "Just keep going-"

"Ari!"

She stopped, and turned. Arthur was pulling up alongside her, slowly. She swallowed. "Hey."

"Please get in." His tone was gentle. "Please."

She swallowed. "Arthur, I don't think thats a good idea."

"Really? This whole thing...it was your idea."

She shivered. There was an almost accusatory tone in Arthur's voice, one she'd never heard before.

"Ariadne, get in." She blinked.

"Are you..ordering me to?"

He looked at her, and raised an eyebrow. "I don't want to give you orders. Please. You're not safe out here."

She turned. The projections were starting to walk towards her. She swallowed, feeling threatened. "Arthur, I-"

"Ariadne!" Arthur was practically shouting. "Look out!"

She turned. Mal, holding a knife, was walking straight towards her.

**All readers appreciated, and I'd love some reviews, thank you!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

"Ariadne!" Arthur shoved his way through the oncoming crowd, only to see Mal try and lunge at her. He grabbed the woman's wrist, and with a quick movement, twisted it. She gasped, the pain and pressure on her arm causing her to release her hold on the knife. As the other projections began to surge, Arthur hastily turned to take hold of Ariadne. Without pausing to look at her face, he opened the passenger side of the car, and pushed her in. He then began to push aside other projections, and almost scrambled into the driver's seat.

"Arthur, I-" she began. He turned to her, and with a sense of shock, saw his face was white with fury.

"Not now," he snapped, and she felt any further words die in her throat. His lips compressed into a thin line, he turned his head. A group of projections were forming a human chain at the back of the car. Without a word, he pressed his foot onto the accelerator, and sent the car into reverse.

As she watched them scatter, Ariadne turned to look at him. His face was now looking straight ahead, almost as though he did not want to acknowledge her. Suddenly, a thump was heard at the side, and she realised that Mal, now standing back up, was trying to open her door.

"Lock it!" Arthur barked out, his voice slicing through the air. Nodding dumbly, she moved her hand, and clicked it down, only for the projection to turn, and simply pick up what appeared to be a sizeable stone. As she lifted it, the Architect realised immediately what she intended to do. Arthur, picking up on it, immediately accelerated forward, the remaining projections scattering aside as he drove.

As she turned round, Ariadne saw Mal, perfectly poised, standing on the pavement. Shuddering, she turned back to Arthur.

"Arthur, I-" he turned, and gave her a look of anger. "What?" he demanded, fear roughening his voice. "What is it, Ariadne? The fact that you made me worried sick? The fact you nearly got yourself killed?" Tension was audible in his voice, and she also noticed that his hands were beginning to shake. She swallowed.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice sounding unconvincing. "But, I had to-"

"Had to what?"

"I had to get out," she said, sounding almost petulant. "I needed some time to myself, some time to-"

He nodded. "I see."

She licked her bottom lip. "Thank you."

He lapsed into silence. She tried again.

"Thank you for coming after me," she said, her voice gentle. "Really, Arthur."

"Well, if I hadn't, she would have tried to kill you." His voice was matter of fact, and it chilled her. "Mal is a hostile force. You know that. Its not safe to go outside."

She blinked. "At all?" her tone was light, and as he scowled, she realised again she'd said the wrong thing.

"Its not safe to go out alone." His tone was final. "Really." He concentrated on driving, and she noticed that as they approached the house, his hands were starting to relax. As they pulled into the drive, his hands finally started to unclench from the wheel.

Silently, they both left the car parked, and headed inside. Arthur led, and Ariadne hung back, behind him. As they entered, she suddenly felt safe.

He loved her. Wanted to take care of her. Before he could speak again, she pulled him close, and kissed him. He reciprocated, but as he pulled back, she could see surprise dawning in his dark eyes.

"Didn't expect that," he said, his tone low. He looked at her. "I was beginning to think-"

"Beginning to think what?" she asked.

"Beginning to think you wanted to give up on this." He turned away, leaving her standing in the middle of the hallway. "Beginning to think you were no longer interested in trying to build a life here." His eyes flashed slightly. "The only life we'll have together."

She bit her lip. _The only life we'll have together. _Nodding, she walked to him, took his hand, and began to lead him upstairs.

* * *

><p>She sighed, and shifted in the bed. A slight twinge in her abdomen made her pause, and try and sit up. Arthur was still asleep, his face buried in the pillow. Trying not to disturb him, she pushed aside the covers, and headed for the bathroom.<p>

It had been a week since she'd walked out. She bit her lip at the memory. Since that day, Arthur had insisted on being at her side. He had never explicitly told her not to leave the house without him, but she could feel it, hovering between them. She shook her head. It was what he wanted, and that, she tried to remind herself, was why she'd started the dream.

To be with him.

A sudden spasm of nausea rushed through her, and she threw open the door of the bathroom, barely reaching the toilet before she dry heaved. As she tried to gulp down some air, the nausea returned, with more force. She leaned over the cool porcelain, spitting a mouthful of bile into the bowl.

"Ari?" She felt herself start; Arthur was knocking at the door, following her inside. He looked at her, his face a mask of concern. "Ariadne, are you all right?"

Dully, she turned to him, her voice formulating the words she hadn't dare think of.

"I think I'm pregnant."

**Reviews are always welcome and appreciated, thank you!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

"Arthur?" Ariadne spoke, almost timidly. He turned from his position in the bed. "Hmmm?"

"Would you mind- I think I'm-" The Point Man immediately understood the message. Pulling himself out of bed, he helped her up, and to the bathroom. He then discreetly shut the door, hearing the sound of choking.

He winced. Her morning sickness was bad - she often felt nauseated, and frequently looked pale. The Point Man bit his lip, hearing her choking sounds. He was increasingly beginning to wonder just how much longer she could tolerate the effects of pregnancy.

He huddled outside the door, feeling guilty. He wanted this child - wanted it badly. _My only chance to be a father, _he told himself. He heard the sound of water running, and assumed she was rinsing her mouth. The door opened, and she came out, smiling wanly. His heart soared.

"You ok?" he asked, gently. She nodded. "I will be."

"Come on, lets get you back to bed." She looked at him, as though taken aback by the authorative note in his voice. He swallowed, and nodded. "Please."

"Arthur, I'm not fragile, I'm just pregnant," she protested feebly as he began to manouvre her back to her room.

"But I'm not willing to take a risk," he told her, his voice softening slightly as he saw the look of trepidation in her eyes. "You do realise how precious you are to me, right?" His hand went out, and he gently touched her stomach. A curve was already pronounced, revealing a small bump.

"I'm going to be enormous," she warned him. He smiled. "Don't care. More to love, thats all."

She smiled at him, feeling her spirits lift. The careful consideration he gave her never ceased to amaze her. Nothing was too much trouble for him. He was happy to get her glasses of water in the middle of the night, happy to give into her food cravings. He helped tuck her back into bed, and pulled the covers back over.

"Now, you rest up," he said, firmly. "I need to go out for a bit."

She nodded. watching him as he quickly dressed himself, smoothing down his clothes as he did. He hurried out the door, leaving her alone, and in peace. She burrowed back down into the covers, closing her eyes.

* * *

><p>Arthur strode along the pavement in the sunshine, feeling happy. Everything, he felt, was how it should be. He was with Ariadne, and soon, they would be three. He rubbed his face. He could not believe his good fortune.<p>

Suddenly, he heard a voice. "Arthur!"

He turned, and his heart began to thud. Mal was walking towards him.

* * *

><p>"OK, I'm going to have to shave your face," Andy said gently to the immobile Arthur. "I'm going to have to shave your face, and try not to cut you." He took the bowl of water round to the side, and began to gently wipe his face. "I hope you know that I just want to keep your dignity."<p>

He began to deftly flick the razor around Arthur's face, removing the hair that had grown on it. He frowned - Arthur and Ariadne had been under for 12 hours.

"Need to change your catheter bag," he commented. "Check you're ok."

He heard footsteps, and turned. Cobb was standing behind him. "Hey," Andy said, nodding affably. "You all right?"

The Extractor rubbed his forehead. "As all right as I'll ever be." He looked towards the Point Man. "Still under?"

"Yeah." Andy sighed, taking the immobile figure's stance in. "Still under, not moving."

* * *

><p>"Arthur!" He blinked, looking as the elegant woman approached him. "Arthur, I need to talk to you!"<p>

He stopped, and tried to meet her eyes. "What is it?" his voice was terse. "You still planning on hurting me and Ariadne?"

"I'm here to tell you you have to leave," she said, quietly. "You know that the two of you can't stay here, that its too dangerous. You know that you-"

"I don't have to listen to this." He turned, and began walking away from her. "I'm not going to listen to it!"

"You can't stay here. You've lost your grip on whats real, and what is a-"

"No, I haven't." Feeling a surge of anger, he tied to keep walking. "I've lost nothing, and you-"

He stopped, blinking, and suddenly felt himself began to slump to the ground. Putting his hand to his abdomen, he felt a warm stickiness.

"You wouldn't listen," Mal said, shaking her head. "You wouldn't listen to me, Arthur."

Arthur began to collapse on the pavement, clutching his stomach. She turned, and walked away. Suddenly, a small crowd began to gather.

"Oh, God, get him some help!" Someone shouted. Arthur choked slightly, feeling his blood seeping between his fingers. A wash of darkness began to fill his vision, and his eyes began to close.

**All readers appreciated, and I'd love some reviews, thank you!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

Ariadne looked at the clock, feeling unsettled. Arthur was still not back, and she could feel concern beginning to stir. Biting her lip, she got up, feeling nauseated.

She rubbed her hand protectively over her abdomen. She wanted this baby, she was sure. Wanted it, and would love it. Arthur had been right, they needed to have a child. Be together. Feel as though they would be -

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Starting, she walked to it, peering through the spyhole. Her heart began to thud uncomfortably as she realised she was looking at the silouettes of police.

She opened the door. "Yes?" She asked, nervously. The older of the officers smiled at her. "Mrs Ogilvie?"

She blushed. She wore no ring, but it sounded right. "Yes," she said, more confidently.

"Would you come with us, please?" The officer looked at her, not unkindly. Ariadne shivered - thoughts were beginning to flood her mind. Numbly, she nodded.

* * *

><p>"Any luck?"<p>

Cobb looked over at Eames, and shook his head. "None." He bit his lip, and sat down next to Arthur. "If only we could pull them out safely, but-"

"Ariadne would never forgive you," Eames countered. "They're in their own world. A world where they can be safe with each other."

Cobb looked at him. "Are you suggesting-"

"Let's go," Eames said, gently. "We can't do anything for them here."

* * *

><p>"Hey, thats ok. You're ok."<p>

Arthur blinked, and looked upwards. A young nurse, her face composed in a gentle smile, was carefully applying a dressing to his abdomen. He winced as the cold sting of antiseptic hit his skin.

"Oh, sorry." She began gently wiping at the area of his body. "How are you feeling?"

"Where am I?" he whispered.

"In hospital." She put the remains of the dressing in a small, kidney shaped tray. "You were brought in here, you had an accident."

"An accident?" Arthur felt his pulse rate begin to rise. "What accident?"

"You were found, bleeding, in the street." She bit her lip, nervously. "Someone spotted you, and called for help. You're currently in District General. You'll be in overnight, but you can leave tomorrow."

Arthur blinked, his mind struggling to comprehend. "I didn't die," he muttered.

"Sorry?" She looked at him, her expression clearing. "No, you didn't. Trust me." She picked up the tray. "Your wife has been contacted, she'll be here soon."

Arthur felt his mind begin to clear. "OK." He nodded, and began to sit up. His eyes traced over the hospital walls, astounded at the detail of the dream. Suddenly, the door flew open, and Ariadne hurried in. "Arthur!"

He opened his arms, and she practically hurled herself into them. He pulled her close, and held her tightly. "Sssh," he said, gently. "Its going to be ok."

She drew back from him, slightly. "Arthur, you say that, but-" she paused, and looked at him. "You were-" she shuddered, trying to calm herself.

"I was mugged," he replied, deciding to omit Mal's presence. "That's all."

"But what if you'd died?" Her face was white with anguish. "You can't leave me here, Arthur!"

He looked at her. "I'm not going to." He pulled her into his arms, letting her breathing slow. "I'm not going to leave you. We're just going to have to be careful, thats all."

"Arthur," Ariadne said, uncertainly, "what if we left the dream?"

"What?" he looked at her, his mouth twisting slightly. "What do you mean, leave the dream?" He met her eyes. "If we leave the dream, then we have no future together. You know that. That's why we're here."

She bit her lip. "But, Arthur, its so-"

"So what?"

"So dangerous." She swallowed and got up. "If we die in this, we could fall into limbo."

Arthur felt his control over his emotions slipping away. "But we'll be together." He reached for her hand. "We'll be together, Ariadne. You, me, and the baby." He laid a protective hand on her abdomen. "I won't let you go."

She shivered slightly at his last words. "You won't?"

He shook his head. "No." He began to pull her closer onto the bed. "I won't." She looked into his large, dark eyes, and saw a neediness that she had never previously noticed. She shivered slightly.

"Arthur, I need to-" She paused. "I think I need to go back to-"

His eyes challenged hers. "Go back to what?"

"The house," she said, feebly, but the flash in his eyes told her that he knew what she'd almost said. What she meant. _Back to reality._

"Good idea," Arthur said, nodding. "They're going to let me out of here tomorrow."

She looked at him. "Please, come back with me. I don't feel safe there - on my own."

He smiled, and reached for her hand. "Of course." He laced his fingers through hers. "I'm not going to let anything or anyone come inbetween us, Ari. Trust me."

She helped him get up. As he moved towards the chair where his clothes had been stacked, she felt a slight flash of uneasiness. As he turned and smiled at her, she dismissed it from her mind.

**All reviews appreciated. Thank you!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer**:** Inception does not belong to me. Apologies for the hiatus with this fic!**

"Hey, you ok?"

Ariadne smiled tiredly, and patted her expanded stomach. "I'm good," she said. She leaned back against the pillows, and closed her eyes. The baby, she decided, was in training to be a gymnast. She struggled to sit up, the extra weight causing her problems with her small frame.

Arthur, his eyes open and attentive, leaved over here. "Here," he whispered. "Let me help you." She felt a rush of gratitude as he adjusted a pillow, and she smiled weakly at him.

"You must think I'm so pathetic," she admitted. "I'm only pregnant, its not as though I'm ill!"

He smiled, and kissed her on the forehead. "Forgive me for being an over-anxious father to be," he admitted. "But, I just don't want to-"

His voice trailed off, and she put her hand on his cheek. "You won't."

* * *

><p>"Morning."<p>

Andy swallowed as he entered the cubicle, and checked his watch. "You guys have been under for precisely 20 hours," he told Ariadne and Arthur. He looked at Ariadne. "With permission, I'm going to make sure that you're properly cared for."

He carefully moved the bowl of water he was holding to the table, and began to gently dab at Arthur. "Need to keep you clean," he muttered.

* * *

><p>Arthur locked the front door, and began to head out to the car. He had to pick up a few things, and he was not prepared to let Ariadne walk. She was large with the pregnancy, and he'd noticed she'd been wincing whilst walking - clearly the additional weight was putting pressure on her hips and knee joints.<p>

_I will take care of her, _Arthur thought, smoothly changing gears as he approached a red light. He smiled to himself- he could hardly wait for the birth. They would be so happy, so content. Fatherhood - something he'd yearned for, something he'd realised he'd wanted since he and Ariadne had started to become serious together.

Suddenly, he blinked. Water was dripping from the ceiling of the car. He dabbed at his shirt. "What the-?"

* * *

><p>"Oh, Christ, I'm sorry man!" Andy made a frantic grab for the bowl as the water began to spill. He had been so intent on washing Arthur's arms and chest, he'd not noticed how the bowl was tilting dangerously, and then become upended. Biting his lip, he moved the bowl and reached for some fresh towels.<p>

"So sorry," he said, wiping at Arthur's face. "So sorry."

* * *

><p>Arthur brought the car to a stop, and began to breathe rapidly.<p>

The water, An unwelcome intrusion from the outside world. A reminder that he was still in a dream...that what he and Ariadne had was not real.

"But it is," he whispered, hoarsely. "It is real. Its real to me."

Turning round, he began to drive back.

* * *

><p>"Mrs Ogilvie, I appreciate this is a very difficult decision."<p>

"Its for the best."

"Well, there are possibilities-"

"Doctor, please. My son is unable to communicate, or speak. The best thing would be to let him go."

* * *

><p>Ariadne shifted as she heard the front door close. "Ari!"<p>

She blinked. There was an urgency to Arthur's voice she found slightly disturbing. "Arthur? What is it?"

He appeared in the door frame, panting slightly. Walking over, he took her hands. "Ari, this-" he swallowed. "Its not enough."

"What?" she asked, surprised.

"We're vulnerable here," he said, his tone insistent. "We need to go deeper."

"Deeper? But, Arthur!" She looked at him. "If we go any deeper, we could-"

The unspoken words were on her lips. He reached over, and kissed.

"We go into limbo," he said, "but we can be down there, safe. No-one can touch us."

"But-" She looked at him. "But what if we want to come back?"

"Ari." Arthur's eyes were almost boring into hers. "Outside of this, we have nothing together. This is all we have. One step further, and we keep it. Forever."

She looked at him. His eyes were pleading, begging. She opened her mouth, and with a pang heard her voice form the next words.

"All right."

**All reviews appreciated and read, thank you! I like to know who is following this!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. Apologies for the long hiatus!**

"Limbo?" Ariadne repeated. Her hand moved protectively over her enlarged stomach. "But, Arthur, I-"

"It will protect us," he said, gently. "It will. Come on."

Taking her hand, he lead her into the lounge. To her shock, she saw that he'd already set up a PASIV, with two IVs.

"How long do you want us to go down there?"

He shrugged. "We could go down for decades, Ariadne. We wouldn't be bothered, we'd be safe."

She swallowed. "What about...?"

He looked at her stomach, and placed his hands on it, gently running them down the pronounced curve. "I think we both know the answer to that one."

She smiled. "Well, if you're sure." She looked at him. "And this was originally my idea. I can't criticise you for wanting to take it one stage further."

He began to lead her over to the PASIV, and they both started to lie down.

* * *

><p>Cobb hurried down the corridor, followed by Eames. As they approached Arthur's room, they met Andy.<p>

"Is he-"

"Oh, he's fine. She's fine." Andy shrugged. "Although its been 20 hours since they went out. Are you guys going to bring them back soon?"

"Well, I can try." Cobb shrugged. "No guarantee of it, though."

Andy patted his shoulder. "Good luck."

Cobb nodded, and walked into the room. The two still figures made him shiver. He looked at them with an intense feeling of pity. The only freedom Arthur had now, he realised, was in his dreams.

He sat down, and looked at him. "Where are you?" he whispered.

Eames surveyed them, a frown creasing his forehead. "Do we go into the dream and find out?"

Cobb shook his head. "No. I just hope that they'll be back soon." He checked the timer. "They have three hours left."

Eames nodded. "Well, its a case of sitting and waiting it out, then. Do you want some coffee?"

Cobb smiled. "Yes, please."

Eames took his leave. The Extractor leaned back in his seat, carefully studying the faces of the young couple. Sighing, he checked his watch.

* * *

><p>"Mr Ogilvie?"<p>

Arthur looked up. "Yes?"

"Would you like to come and see your wife?" The doctor was smiling. "And your daughter?"

Arthur's eyes lit up. "Daughter? I have a daughter?"

The older man nodded. "Yes."

Arthur, looking delighted, moved past the doctor and into the hospital room. Ariadne was sitting propped up in bed, a carefully wrapped bundle in her arms. Biting his lip, the Point Man hurried over.

"Oh, God," he whispered. He looked at Ariadne, whose eyes were shining with happiness. "Thank you," he whispered. "Thank you so much."

"Are you disappointed?" she asked, timidly.

"About what?" he said, gently running his finger down his new daughter's face.

"That she's a girl."

"Don't be ridiculous," Arthur scolded. "She's beautiful. She's yours. She's mine. She's ours."

Ariadne nodded. "Its just amazing."

He smiled at her, and kissed her cheek. "I can't wait to get you both home."

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>What's going on?"

Cobb blinked. He'd closed his eyes for a few moments, and suddenly, found himself looking into the eyes of Arthur's mother. An anguished expression was engraved onto her features, and with a sense of shock, he realised that he had to do some explaining.

"Mrs Ogilvie," Cobb said, struggling to get to his feet. "I promise you, I can explain-"

Andrea Ogilvie pointed at Ariadne. "Who is she?"

"She's Ariadne." Cobb swallowed. "Arthur's girlfriend."

His mother nodded. "Yes, I remember. He wrote and told us that he was moving in with someone." She looked at them both. "But what is going on? What are they hooked up to?"

Cobb swallowed. "Mrs Ogilvie. There is something that Arthur never told you. And I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Arthur and Ariadne - they're in a dream."

* * *

><p>Arthur whistled as he began to walk down the stairs. Ariadne, and Eva, his daughter, were both still asleep. The perfect opportunity to surprise them both.<p>

He looked round, contentedly, at the new house. Bigger and more spacious than their previous house. Pleasanter neighbourhood, too.

He entered the kitchen. Arriving straight into the hospital had been strange, but, he reminded himself, it was what he wanted. He opened a cupboard, and took out the coffee beans, preparing to pour them into the grinder.

Suddenly, he felt a twinge. In his neck. Frowning, he lifted his hand, and rubbed it.

He shrugged. "Muscle twinge," he muttered. Suddenly, he gripped the edge of the counter. His vision. His vision was starting to blur, and fade.

"What?" he gasped. His breathing was becoming ragged, and wheezing.

Upstairs, Ariadne turned over, and continued to sleep.

**I love reviews, if you could leave one it would be great, thank you!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. Apologies for the long hiatus with this one!**

Arthur choked, and began to clutch at his throat. He could feel his chest compressing, as though his body was trying to squeeze the life out of him. He grabbed at the counter.

"Ari..." he whispered. "Ari...please..."

With a strangled cry, his shoulder hit the floor.

* * *

><p>"They're in a dream?" Andrea Ogilvie's eyes were widening in astonishment. "What-"<p>

"Its a process." Cobb felt uncomfortable, and guilty. He couldn't meet the older woman's eyes. "They're in a dream state, and its a way of building worlds."

"But...why?"

"Arthur has locked in syndrome," Cobb said, gently. "This is a way for the two of them to experience what they can't have."

She shook her head, her eyes brimming with tears. "This is ridiculous. Its beyond ridiculous." She turned. "Arthur-"

Her eyes began to widen in shock. "Oh God."

Cobb looked, and blinked. His heart was beginning to flatline.

"Jesus," the Extractor muttered, and moved straight to the emergency panic button. As he pressed it, he turned and looked at the Point Man. "Hang in there," he muttered. "Please."

* * *

><p>Ariadne sighed, and began to sit up. As she rubbed her eyes, she turned to look at the crib that was placed to the side of the bed. Smiling, she began to sit up, and reach for it.<p>

"Morning," she crooned gently, turning to look at her new daughter. "Oh, morning."

She blinked, and frowned. She was sure that from downstairs, she'd heard a crash. Puzzled, she walked to the door, and grabbed her robe. As she shrugged herself into it, she realised that her husband was mysteriously absent.

"Arthur?" she called.

No response.

A sudden wave of fear began to pass through Ariadne. She began to walk to the stairwell, mindful of her sleeping daughter.

"Arthur?" she repeated. Suddenly fearful of what she might discover, she began to hurry more quickly down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Andy appeared. "What the? Oh, God," he spluttered, moving towards Arthur's bedside. "Hang in there man, please!"<p>

"What is it?" his mother demanded, fear roughening her voice. "What's happened?"

"He seems to be-" Andy blinked, "losing-" suddenly, his eyes widened. "Oh, that's it." Carefully, he began to move his hands towards Arthur's face.

* * *

><p>"Arthur?" Ariadne hurried down the stairs, increasingly fearful. "Arthur?"<p>

She heard a choking, wheezing noise coming from the kitchen. She picked up her pace, and came to the kitchen. As she saw her husband lying on the floor, his choking tore at her heart.

"Arthur!" she almost screamed. Getting down on the floor, she began to loosen his shirt, trying to alleviate his chest. "It'll be ok, it will-"

* * *

><p>"Come on, buddy," Andy whispered. "Just breathe for me, normally, and you'll be ok."<p>

Carefully, with skilled fingers, he moved Arthur's ventilator tube back over his face. His trained eye had noticed it had slipped, helping to cut off his breathing. He listened carefully, and heard the Point Man's breathing begin to steady.

* * *

><p>Ariadne blinked. There was only one thing she could do as she heard her husband's breath slowly start to choke out of him. Leaning down, she began to prepare to give him the kiss of life.<p>

Her lips had barely touched his when he began to cough, and splutter. Taken aback, she drew away, noticing with relief how his colour was beginning to return to normal. She swallowed, and took his hand.

"Arthur?" she asked, timidly.

He nodded, and struggled to sit up. Holding out her arm, she supported him, letting him rest against her. "Oh..." he breathed. "Oh...God..."

* * *

><p>"Arthur!" Andrea Ogilvie was by her son's side, her face streaking with tears. She turned to Cobb. "Whatever you're doing to him, you need to stop this!" She ranted, her voice rising in pitch and intensity. "You can't continue!"<p>

Cobb swallowed. The possessive, loving way the older woman was gazing at her son reminded him of Ariadne when he'd first been admitted to hospital. He approached her, and awkwardly, placed a hand on her shoulder. With a sense of relief, he noticed that she didn't try to shrug it off.

"Mrs Ogilvie," he said, softly, "I'm a parent too. I can't imagine what you're going through, but-"

"Well, I just want this to stop." She wiped her eyes. "My husband and I have found out that Arthur made a living will. If something like this happened-"

"Mrs Ogilvie," Cobb said, gently. "I can go into the dream, and talk to him. If you want me to."

She looked at him, blankly. "Well, if you think it might...help-"

Cobb swallowed. "It might."

* * *

><p>"Oh, God," Arthur choked. "Oh, that was-"<p>

Ariadne bit her lip. "Arthur, what's-"

"Ariadne, there's something I need to tell you," he said, choking slightly. "I made...I made a living will."

Stunned, she looked at him. "What?"

"A living will," he repeated. "It was before I met you. I thought if I ever went into limbo, or in a coma, I would give my parents permission to-to-"

She stood up, tears streaming down her face. "To just...let you die?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes," he confessed, his voice breaking. "Yes, I did. But, Ari-"

She shook her head. "No, she whispered, turning and running from the room."

**I love reviews, if you could leave one it would be great, thank you!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer**:** Inception does not belong to me. **

"Ari!" Arthur almost shouted. Standing outside the bedroom door, he pounded on it angrily, with his fist. "Ariadne, please! Just open the door!"

Ariadne couldn't speak. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she cradled her baby daughter to her, her tears falling onto the top of the infant's smooth, soft head. As the tears began to streak her daughter's face, she sobbed even harder.

* * *

><p>Cobb walked over to the PASIV, and nodded to Andy. The nurse carefully wiped his hands, and nodded.<p>

"The Ogilvies?" Cobb asked, softly. Andy nodded towards the hallway. "One of the nurses is taking care of them." He looked at Cobb, directly. "Listen, are you really sure this is a good idea? What if-"

"I have to," Cobb said, looking at the prone figure of Arthur. "They're lost in a dream, and I have no idea if they even know its a dream anymore." He shuddered. "I have to do this."

Andy didn't protest. He watched as Cobb sat down in the new seat, and carefully inserted the PASIV. Leaning back, he nodded at the other man, who reached over, pressed the button.

Cobb closed his eyes and plunged into darkness.

* * *

><p>Arthur slumped down outside the door. He glanced at his watch. Ariadne had been locked inside for at least an hour. He rubbed his throat, carefully checking to see if he was still breathing correctly. His eyes felt raw, and he brushed the traces of tears from his cheeks.<p>

The door was a barrier, blocking him from his wife and child. He stood up again, and leant against it. Swallowing, he began to speak, slowly, and clearly.

"Ariadne. You have to open this door." He paused, waiting for a response. At the silence, he began to speak again. "Please. It getting late-"

No reply.

His anger starting to spiral into fury, Arthur began to pound more forcefully on the door. "Ariadne! Open this door!"

He heard a shuffling noise, and the door opened a crack. His wife peered out, her eyes swollen with crying. "Stop it," she whispered hoarsely. "You'll upset the baby."

Arthur's eyes narrowed. "And you think locking yourself in here won't upset her? I need you to come out, and talk to me!"

Ariadne flinched. "Please. Arthur." She swallowed. "Please, don't be-"

He took a deep breath, picking up on the cues. He softened his voice. "Look, I'm sorry. But-" he looked at the floor. "But it was before we met, ok? Before you and I even-"

"But you-" Her voice cracked, and a tear began to trail down her cheek again. "You signed a living will. How could you-"

Arthur sighed, heavily, and rubbed his face. "Look, please come downstairs, let's talk. Properly." He checked his watch. "Its nearly 7pm, and none of us have eaten. Come on."

Ariadne nodded, wanting to trust him, wanting him to make the decisions. It seemed so comfortable, simple. "OK," she whispered.

* * *

><p>Cobb opened his eyes, and began to look around. He was sitting on a park bench, and noticed the melding tones of green, the lushness of the grass, and the sky. He heard laughter, and conversation, and began to get up and walk.<p>

The detail of the dream was impressive. He realised, walking along, that Ariadne had wanted it to be perfect. The perfect setting for the perfect family life that she and Arthur would never have in reality.

He continued to walk. He looked at the paper in his hand, giving him their address. Ariadne would make sure that he would have their address. He consulted the map in his hand, and continued on his way.

As he moved down the sidewalk, he noticed the projections. Pedestrians. High schoolers loaded up with books and skateboards. Elderly couples walking small dogs. And a woman - a beautiful woman, clad in a long coat, standing at the side.

Cobb felt his heart begin to accelerate. "Mal?" he asked, almost nervously, as he saw her turn to him.

She nodded. "Dom." Reaching out a hand, their fingers touched. Without thinking, he let her long slim hand wrap itself around his.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, urging himself to stay calm. She nodded, and pointed in the direction of one of the streets. He squinted, looking ahead. It was a row of elegant town houses, and he cast a quick glance at the address in his hand.

"They're over there," she said, gently. "Lost. Lost like-" she paused, the silence beginning to settle like a weight. "Lost like we were."

"I know."

"Let me help you." Mal looked at him, beseechingly. Her dark eyes glowed, luminously in her pale face, and despite himself, Cobb reached out, and gently traced his finger along the outline of her jaw.

"Why should I?" he breathed.

"Because- I know what its like to believe a dream is real."

* * *

><p>"Please. Have a seat."<p>

Ariadne nodded, and settled down at the kitchen table, their daughter cradled in her arms. Arthur leaned over, and gently kissed his wife on the cheek. "We do need to talk," he said, quietly.

Ariadne looked at him, traces of tears still visible on her cheeks. "Arthur- why-"

"I thought," Arthur said, sitting opposite her, glasses of water placed in front of them both, "that if I ever fell into limbo, and couldn't return, it would make everything easier. But that was before-" his voice faltered - "before I met you."

"You never thought you'd-" she stopped, preventing herself from saying the word stroke. He shook his head.

"Never. I'm barely 30. I never thought it would - happen to me."

"Arthur, your parents, what if they-"

He sighed. "Well, they might."

"Even here-" she found her voice growing slightly louder. "Even here, I could lose you. I thought we were here to be safe."

"We are safe," he said, soothingly. "Very safe. No-one can reach us."

Ariadne shook her head. "But they can. What happened-"

"Look," Arthur said, wearily. "It may happen, it may not. But-"

"Maybe we should return-" Ariadne said hesitatingly - "to reality."

"What?" Arthur's eyes widened in surprise. "Why?"

"Arthur, I can't stay here, knowing that at any minute you could-" she couldn't bring herself to say the next work.

"This was your idea," he said, quietly, an ominous sign. She shivered slightly. "We're here, and we have a child, and you want to-"

Ariadne got up, clutching their daughter, feeling her emotions threatening to get the better of her. "I'm sorry." Her voice was barely a whisper. "I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Cobb carefully unlocked the door, Mal standing close to him. As they entered the house, he noticed the blend of warm sand tones and light pastels. Mal nodded. "Whose taste?"

"Ariadne's," Cobb replied. He swallowed, and began to walk further in. "Stay close."

The projection nodded, and without warning, wound her fingers through his. As they continued to walk, he spotted a door. "Lounge," he muttered.

Putting his hand on the door, he pushed it open. Blinking, he let out a gasp.

**All reviews appreciated and read, thank you! I like to know who is following this!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

Cobb leaned down, looking at the sleeping bodies of the Architect and Point Man. "I have to find you," he murmured.

Mal looked at him. "Leave them, Dom. They could be happy. They could be safe."

Cobb shook his head - catching her hand, he brought it to his lips. "You know that I want to believe that," he said softly, "I want to believe you. But they're lost, in limbo, just like we were. They need to come back."

She shook her head, her expression turning into one of concern. " Ariadne and Arthur may believe that they have a future together here." She swallowed. "But what if...they're like us?"

"They could be." Cobb felt himself in danger of crumbling - Mal's eyes, dark, thickly lashed, and brimming with emotion, would prove to be his downfall. "You said you would help me."

She nodded. "Let me come with you. You know I always cared for Arthur. He's the closest friend you have."

Cobb shook his head. "The only friend." He rubbed his face. "I can't bear watching him being so helpless, in a hospital bed, knowing that he's alive but can't show it. He's just there, fed, washed, ignored." He bit his lip. "I want to believe that they are better off here, better off in a dream, better off living in something that shields them from reality. But they can't escape it. They have to accept-"

Mal looked at him, her eyes brimming with tears. He reached out, and gently brushed her cheek. "Please, come with me."

She nodded. "Of course." She smiled. "Soon, you have to admit the truth. You can't live in a dream."

"No," Cobb whispered. "I just wanted to."

Leaning down to the PASIV, he pulled out another IV, and attached it to his arm, Mal following. As he began to plunge through darkness, he felt a heavy weight sift and settle in his stomach, as though admitting he was afraid of what he would find.

* * *

><p>"You're sorry?"<p>

Ariadne shivered slightly. There was a cold, bitter edge to Arthur's voice that she'd never heard before. His head was tilted, and she felt a sudden tremor of panic.

"I am," she repeated, nodding her head, clutching their daughter firmly. "I'm sorry I brought you in here. I couldn't bear to see you like that, especially after the doctors told me there was no hope-"

"So you should have walked away." Arthur looked at her, directly. "You would have met someone else. Someone...healthy."

"But, Arthur," Ariadne said, softly. "The only person I want is you."

Arthur shook his head. "No. You want the dream, Ariadne. This is why you did this. But, I want the dream as well. A dream where we can live together, become old souls, never have to deal with the problems of everyone else. Thats what we want. If you didnt, you would have tried to leave. You would not have agreed to coming down here, with me."

She swallowed, his cool, hard logic hitting her with force. She realised that she could not deny it. The thought of being with him, in a world they created-

"You don't even have your totem." Arthur's voice continued. "Its locked away."

"But that's what-" Ariadne paused, beginning to feel ripples of fear. "That's what Mal did-"

"Yes, you knew that. You knew its what she did, because she couldn't face returning to reality." He took a step forward. "And you knew that Cobb had to perform an inception on her to make her realise. And it failed."

"Arthur, I wouldn't-"

"No, you're not going to perform an inception on me." He took another step. "But what if i performed one on you? Convinced you that this was all real, this was reality? We'd be happy, forever-"

"Arthur!" She almost screamed. "Arthur, your parents want you dead!"

She regretted the words as soon as they'd left her mouth. His features began to sag.

"They don't want me dead. They want what's best for me. Don't you? What's best for us? Please, Ari," he pleaded, taking a step forward, reaching for her hand. "Stay here. With me!"

* * *

><p>Mal blinked, and looked at Cobb. "I believe this is their garden", she said, softly. Nodding, in response, the Extractor rose to his feet, and offered her his hand.<p>

"Come on."

Noting that they were at the front of the house, Cobb decided to move to the back. As they moved round, Mal paused.

"Listen," she whispered.

* * *

><p>"I can't stay with you," Ariadne whispered, tears beginning to roll down her face. "Because none of this exists! I'm sorry Arthur, I'm so sorry-"<p>

He paused, his face darkening. "You-" he spat out, his features contorting, "you're betraying me!" With shock, she watched as he moved forward, almost lunging for her.

Suddenly, the back door burst open.

"Arthur!" Cobb shouted. "Step away, now!"

Arthur turned, and looked at the Extractor. Pushing past Ariadne, he ran. Ariadne felt herself collapse sobbing into Mal's arms, whilst Cobb, an agonised expression on his face, followed Arthur.

"Ssshhh," Mal soothed, stroking Ariadne's hair, as her daughter began to cry, "it will be ok."

Ariadne, her body wracked with sobs, felt her last remnants of sanity slide away from her.

**All reviews appreciated. Thank you! I'm going away for a couple of weeks - will pick this up when I get back! Thank you for reading!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

"Arthur!"

Cobb moved quickly, winding his way through the projections. An air of palpable hostility was emanating from them, captured in cold looks and a few shoves. Cobb gritted his teeth. _Forget them. _Arthur was running, and the Extractor genuinely feared what he could do.

"Arthur!"

* * *

><p>The Point Man ran. Away from the house, away from Ariadne, Mal, and Cobb. Away from the web of deceit and betrayal.<p>

_She lied to me. She LIED to me. _

It had meant nothing. Her idea. The only way he could live a normal life...and she'd chosen to destroy it. His heart contracted, then swelled, filling his chest painfully. His throat was tight.

_I have nothing left. _

He looked across the landscape, noting how it shaped and mutated at his will. Suddenly, a large bridge appeared, towering across the sedate town. Not knowing, or caring if he was being followed, Arthur walked towards it, determined to climb the steps.

* * *

><p>Andy looked at Arthur. He had been asked to perform regular observations. Carefully, he smoothed the bed sheet over the other man, then checked his feeding tube.<p>

"Yep, you're being fed," he commented. "Now, sorry to do this man, but need to check your catheter."

As he lifted the covers, he swallowed, feeling a pang of sympathy for the patient whose plight left him in such an undignified predicament. He checked the tubing, then began to prepare to leave.

As he fussed with Arthur's water jug, he blinked.

Out of the corner of his eye, the other man's hand twitched.

* * *

><p>"Now, now," Mal said gently, her arm tight around Ariadne's shoulder. "Come on, Ariadne. You can solve this."<p>

Ariadne looked at the older woman, her eyes red-rimmed, and cheeks tear-stained. "But...this was my idea," she choked out. "And now I don't think I can keep going. Its too..." she swallowed.

"You thought it would be your salvation," Mal said, kindly. "You thought you would be able to stay with Arthur, forever." She looked wistful. "But do you now think you know what it is to be a lover? To be half of a whole?"

Ariadne blinked. Painful memories were beginning to stir. She looked at Mal, suddenly noting how the woman's reflection was changing. The kindly expression was beginning to fade, replaced by one of hardness. She met Ariadne's eyes.

"Arthur wants to stay here," Mal said, shaking her head. "But you can't stay with him. You've betrayed him. He no longer believes in you."

Ariadne heard the words as though through a screen. Dumbfounded, she could think of nothing coherent to say.

"There is only one thing you can do," Mal's voice continued, the venom undercutting the softness. "And that is...to kill yourself."

To the Architect's shock, she pulled out a gun, and laid it on the table between them.

"You don't have a choice," Mal told her, softly. "You've betrayed him. Once you betray someone, you will never get them back."

* * *

><p>Arthur climbed the stairs, and reached the top of the bridge. At the top, he stared down at the rushing traffic. The noise was a distant hum, then mutating into a roar. He closed his eyes.<p>

"Arthur!"

Jerking them open, he turned. Cobb was standing behind him. "You can't do this!"

Arthur turned to him, his expression angry and desperate. "Do I have anything to live for?" he demanded. "My wife doesn't want to be with me! There is nothing for me!"

"Arthur, this isn't real!" Cobb protested. "Now, get down from there. If you jump, you're not going to wake up!"

Arthur shook his head. "I'm not going to wake up in reality. This is all I have...and its been taken from me."

"You can't give up." Cobb lowered his voice, hoping to create more impact. "If you jump, you'll only fall further into limbo. At the moment, we know that in that bed, you're still awake, still alive. But if you jump...there will be nothing. Nothing of you left."

Arthur looked at him. "What about Ariadne?"

"Ariadne could still have a life outside," Cobb countered. "How much do you love her? Please, come back to us. Come back to us, Arthur."

* * *

><p>"His fingers?" Dr. Mitchell looked at Andy, blinking in disbelief. "His fingers...twitched?"<p>

"Yes," Andy said, nodding furiously. "It was not a trick of the light. They...twitched."

Mitchell pushed his chair away. "Let's check him out."

Andy hurried behind the doctor. Suddenly, he stopped. "Doctor! WAIT!"

"What?" the neurosurgeon turned, a look of annoyance spreading across his face.

"Its just...there's something you should know."

* * *

><p>Arthur blinked, tears prickling his eyes. "Cobb, I don't-"<p>

"Please," Cobb coaxed. "Please, don't do this. You deserve better."

"But Ariadne-"

"Come with me. Please." Cobb could hear his voice cracking. "You can still work this out."

Arthur exhaled, his lean body shuddering. To Cobb's relief, he began to walk towards him, away from the ledge, and away from danger.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Ariadne picked up the gun, and examined it.

"Come on," Mal coaxed. "Put it against your temple."

She shuddered at the cool touch of metal. "Come on!" the older woman insisted, her voice forceful. "You have to do this!"

Ariadne's fingers grasped the gun. Suddenly, the mournful cry of the baby tore through the house. Ariadne looked at Mal, her eyes wide.

"I don't have to do this," she choked. Raising the gun, she pointed it at Mal, shooting the projection directly in the shoulder.

**All readers appreciated, and I'd love some reviews, thank you!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

Dr. Mitchell turned to Andy as he entered Arthur's private room. Ariadne and Cobb, both deeply entrenched in sleep, were in easy chairs next to the bed. The doctor's eyes flickered downwards, taking in the PASIV.

"Care to explain?"

Andy swallowed. "Its..." he paused. "Dream therapy."

Mitchell arched an eyebrow. "Interesting. Did you notify anyone of this...therapy, nurse?"

Andy gulped, realisation creeping up on him. "No, sir, I did not."

Mitchell scratched his chin. "Well, people will have to know." He looked at the nurse, and his expression softened. "If this has helped Arthur, then, well, great. But, please, in future, notify us. You could still face a disciplinary over this."

Andy nodded, shame flooding his face. "Yes, sir."

"But still, let's look at the matter in hand. You say his fingers were flexing?" the doctor leaned over Arthur, and bit his lip. The younger man was lying perfectly still. "Nurse, it could have been just a simple motor reflex."

"Dr. Mitchell, the guy is completely paralysed," Andy said, stubbornly. "Part of his syndrome. He couldn't move...anything." He swallowed, aware he might be offending the medic. "In my opinion, this should be investigated."

Mitchell looked at him, his expression thoughtful.

"I think you're right." He spoke with finality. "Get physio on the phone - I want one of them down here in ten."

Andy, feeling relief flood him at the simple request, nodded. "Of course, sir."

* * *

><p>Arthur blinked. "Cobb!"<p>

The Extractor turned round. "What is it?" Anxiety was colouring his voice, and he felt the need to get Arthur away from the bridge. "What's the problem?"

"Its my..." Arthur looked at him. "Its my hand, my arm. It...aches."

Cobb frowned, and hurried over. "Aches?" he said, cautiously.

"Yes." Arthur nodded. "It aches. Deep, muscle ache."

"Try and flex it," Cobb urged. The Point Man did so, causing the muscles to twitch and convulse. He looked at Cobb, his expression unreadable. "Do you think..."

"I don't know," Cobb said, hastily, trying not to raise either Arthur's hopes, or his own. "But, come on. We need to get to Ariadne."

* * *

><p>Ariadne swallowed, and looked at Mal. The gun, in both its weight and appearance, frightened her, and she quickly placed it on the sideboard. Blinking, she turned to the projection.<p>

"I'm sorry," she said, quietly, seeing furious eyes boring into her. "But I had to do that, I didn't have a choice."

Mal chuckled, a harsh sound spiked with venom. "You did it before. Why did I think you'd never do it again?" She shook her head. "But it won't save you. Or him. When he returns, you'll have to explain. Explain how this is a nightmare you want to wake up from, after you dragged him into it."

Ariadne shook her head. "Stop it." Her voice was faltering. "Or I'll-"

"No, you won't," Mal said, soothingly. "You're weak. You couldn't even kill me!"

Ariadne took another step back. The projection, she decided, was repulsive. Looking at the woman sprawled in front of her, she began to wonder how Cobb could have ever considered her his soulmate.

_But, are Arthur and I really us...in this world?_

She turned, and began to flee upstairs. Opening her and Arthur's room, she hurried to the baby's crib. Picking her up, she cuddled her to her chest, the baby relaxing at the warmth of her mother's touch.

"I'm sorry," Ariadne almost sobbed. "I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>"Well?"<p>

Mitchell and Andy stood by whilst the physiotherapist carefully inspected Arthur's hand. She looked up at the sound of Mitchell's voice.

"Well, the muscles have atrophied, slightly," she commented. "Unsurprising as he's been flat on his back for a while. But, this was not just a motor reflex."

"What?" Mitchell demanded. "What, are you saying-"

"I'm saying there is some feeling there," she replied, calmly. "Look."

Holding a long thin needle, she gently pricked the Point Man's palm. To the astonishment of the two men, the fingers on his hand flexed.

"He's-" Mitchell bit his lip. "He's regaining sensation."

"Well, if he is, its very rare," the Physiotherapist commented. "Patients of this syndrome don't tend to recover."

Mitchell looked at her. "98% don't." He swallowed, and rubbed his forehead. "But that would mean 2% do." He looked at Andy. "Observation. Stay here. I need to be notified if he so much as flinches, understand?"

Andy nodded. "Of course."

* * *

><p>"Ow!"<p>

Cobb turned to him. "Arthur, what is it?!"

"I just felt this-" the Point Man stopped, swallowing. "I just felt something sharp go in my hand!" He turned to Cobb. "This is-"

Cobb nodded. "Come on."

The two men began to hurry, picking up their speed until they were almost running. Arthur was wincing; Cobb tactfully ignored it. A hope he'd nurtured for the last few terrible weeks was beginning to expand within his chest.

_Are you coming back to us? _

* * *

><p>"Ariadne!" Mal's voice was calling her. The Architect sat on her bed, cradling her daughter. "Ariadne!"<p>

"Leave me alone," she mutterd, fiercely. Hot tears prickled her eyes.

* * *

><p>Andy leaned over Arthur. "OK, buddy, you and me," he muttered. "What about this?"<p>

Gently, he leaned over and tapped Arthur's bicep, noting sadly how it had lost some of its tone. Biting his lip, the nurse waited.

To his astonishment, Arthur's arm began to flex. Andy blinked. "My God," he said, softly. He looked at the IV leading to the PASIV. "If only I could pull you out of this, let you know what's going on." He shook his head. "Come back to us, Art. Soon."

* * *

><p>"Oh, God!" Arthur stopped, cursing under his breath. "Whatever is going on-" he stopped, and looked at Cobb. "I can move," he said, slowly. "Cobb! I think I'm beginning to move!"<p>

Cobb nodded, torn between anxiety over returning to the house, and joy at Arthur's newfound discoveries. "Arthur, this is-"

Suddenly, he stopped. Mal was approaching him, her arms outstretched, her hair wild. To his horror, he saw the wound in her shoulder. "Mal, ehat the-"

"Oh, Dom!" The projection sobbed. She ran to him. "Ariadne, she's upstairs, with the baby...she shot me, I think she's going to-"

Arthur's face whitened. "You don't mean-" he turned to Cobb. "Cobb, if she dies-"

Before the Extractor could stop him, he'd begun running towards the house.

* * *

><p>Ariadne swallowed. She'd heard the door open, and with a feeling of relief, sunk onto the bed.<p>

Suddenly, she heard a voice. "Ari? Ari!"

"Arthur?" she whispered. Jumping up, she pulled open the door. With her daughter in her arms, she headed for the stairs, ready to face him. On instinct, she moved towards the lounge.

Arthur was standing there. "Ari?" he whispered. Nodding, she moved towards him.

"Ari, listen to me." His words were rushed. "I think-"

"What?"

"I think I'm starting to recover."

Shocked, she could only stare at him.

**All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you! **


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

Ariadne blinked. Arthur met her eyes, his expression hopeful, but with an slight undercurrent of fear. She cradled her daughter to her closely, protectively. He reached out his hand.

"Ari, please. Listen to me." His tone was urgent. "I think I'm re-gaining feeling in my body. My muscles...they're sore. Before-"

She bit her lip. "Arthur, this isn't possible. You were paralysed. They told me that-" her voice faltered, trying to stop her thoughts from whirling. He swallowed, and took a step forward.

"I know they did. I was there." His tone was solemn. "Do you know how hard it was? Lying there, a prisoner in my own body, listening to you being told that I was a living dead man?" He shook his head. "If I could have spoken, it would have been to say one thing."

She looked at him. "What was that?"

He reached out, and touched her cheek. "Help me."

* * *

><p>"We can't leave them." Mal's tone was insistent as she walked with the Extractor. Cobb didn't speak, merely placing a comforting, steadying hand round her waist.<p>

"We can't leave Arthur with her. Ariadne is not well."

Cobb stopped, turning to face her. "What do you mean?" he asked gently.

"She shot me," the projection said. "Look!" Frowning, Cobb leaned forward. A bullet had grazed her shoulder. He gently rubbed his thumb over it. "She's dangerous!"

"No, she isn't." Cobb felt as though he were speaking to a child. "She loves Arthur. Trust me."

"But he's vulnerable!" Mal insisted. "He's vulnerable, and he needs protecting, Dom!"

Cobb shook his head. "I think they'll be fine." He swallowed. He'd managed to steer their path to the bridge. He smiled at her. "Come on."

He offered her hand, and she accepted it. Smiling, he leaned forward and kissed her. Before she could pull away, he pushed them into a jump.

* * *

><p>"I heard when they gave you the diagnosis. I wanted you to stay with me." He looked at her. "But when you came into my dreams, and suggested this, I was prepared to try it."<p>

She nodded, her eyes shining with tears. "But, Arthur...how did this go so wrong?"

He swallowed. "We forgot it wasn't real." He looked at her, an expression of guilt spreading across his face. "I wanted you to forget it wasn't real."

She leaned forward. "Arthur."

"Do you remember what happened to your totem?" He asked, suddenly. She paused, and bit her lip. At no point in the last few weeks had she felt any compulsion to check that she was dreaming.

She'd forgotten it existed.

"No," she said, shaking her head. A suspicion was dawning on her.

"At first, I was angry with you," he admitted. "I didn't want to go into a dream world. It was too painful, too much of a reminder of what we'd never have again. But, I realised that being with you...even in this reality...was better than lying in that bed, a dead weight, with just my thoughts for company."

She was silent. Her daughter lay sleeping quietly in her arms. The Architect gently reached forward, and stroked her hair.

"But then I thought - I can't go back. I knew that. So the only way was to ensure you forgot what you'd done, where you'd taken us. So I...took your totem."

She nodded. "I know. I knew that's what you'd done. But I never confronted you, because I didn't want to go back." She faced the Point Man. "I knew that if I went back, I'd be on my own. I couldn't face that, not then. But Arthur-" she swallowed. "It was selfish."

He shrugged. "Was it? You trying to give me some happiness?" He looked at her. "Maybe we were both wrong. But we can't keep hiding."

She looked at him. "You're saying we..."

He shook his head. "We have to." He reached for her hand. "We have to go back."

* * *

><p>Cobb blinked, and opened his eyes. He was back, in the hospital, seated in the slightly battered chair. Sitting up, he began to pull the IV out of his arm.<p>

He turned. Ariadne was still seated, her alabaster skin glowing in the dim light. He leaned over, and touched her cheek.

"Come back to us," he whispered.

Getting up, he cast his eyes upwards. Arthur was still in the same position he'd been. No change, he thought. He studied him, and noticed there had been subtle changes. Arthur's face was thinner, and his skin looked almost grey. The result of spending time confined inside, with never getting an opportunity to see the sun. Cobb looked at Arthur's slightly exposed chest and arms, noting with a sinking heart how the previously toned and athletic man was wasting away.

In the dream, he was his old self. That was what he and Ariadne wanted.

"Hey," came a soft voice. Cobb nearly jumped. Turning, he saw Andy, and half-smiled in greeting.

"He's not looking good, is he?" the nurse commented. "Tube feeding isn't giving him what he needs." He frowned. "But, the alternative is he gets steroids, and then he'd swell to the size of a house." He looked at Cobb. "But, we have a breakthrough."

Cobb blinked. "What is it?"

"His hand. At first, I thought it was a motor reflex...but he's paralysed. Its more than that. He's starting to re-gain feeling."

Cobb looked at Arthur. "When we were in the dream," he said, slowly, "he started complaining that his muscles were hurting." He looked at Andy. "I didn't think it was - I didn't want to raise his hopes-"

He suddenly realised Andy was not listening.

* * *

><p>"Yes, we do," Ariadne said, nodding. "But Arthur, what about..."<p>

He looked at her, their daughter in her arms. "I know," he whispered. "I'm so sorry. So sorry." He pulled her close, cradling his family. Suddenly, he gasped. "Ahhh!"

"Arthur, what is it?"

"My arm!" He whispered, his voice hoarse. "Its my arm!"

* * *

><p>"My God," Andy said, his voice shocked. He looked at Cobb. "Stay with him. I need to get Mitchell." Turning, the stockier man practically sprinted out of the room.<p>

Cobb stood, mesmerised. Before his eyes, Arthur's arm twitched and flexed from the elbow. He walked over, and bent over the bed.

"Arthur, listen to me. You're moving!"

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Arthur swallowed, and looked at Ariadne. "If I'm-" his voice faltered. "Ari, I have to go back. If I'm recovering, I need to-"

She nodded. "So do I."

Her hand found its way into his. They began to leave the house, heading for the bridge.

* * *

><p>"This is incredible." Mitchell turned, his eyes shining with excitement, to Cobb and Andy. "Do you two realise what this means?"<p>

"Full recovery?" Cobb asked, trying hard to keep hope out of his voice. Mitchell bit his lip.

"At least partial." He spoke cautiously. "He might be wheelchair bound, but it looks as though he could regain function of his arms, and his head." He rubbed his chin. "I need to get him to neuro, we have to run a scan. But Andy tells me I can't disconnect these."

He was pointing at the IVs. Chargrined, Cobb shook his head.

* * *

><p>"Ready?" Arthur whispered. Ariadne nodded. "Ready."<p>

She closed her eyes. As the traffic roared past them, they began to fall, hurtling towards the water.

**Thank you for reading - please leave a review, it is appreciated!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

"Ariadne?"

Arthur sat up, blinking, in the lounge. He was still attached to the PASIV, but as he turned his head, his eyes widened.

The other cushion was simply lying there. Ariadne had gone, the IV trailing on the floor. Biting his lip, he picked it up. "Ari?" he asked, desperately, as though by merely repeating her name he would push her to reveal himself.

He began to get up, and gasped. Cramp - deep, biting cramp - was starting to spread throughout his body. He put his hand on the carpet, steadying himself. With a deep breath, he began to push himself up, wincing as the pain started to move through his legs.

"Oh!" he gasped. He tried to focus, and tried to walk, hoping the pain would ease. He leaned over, grabbing the coffee table.

"Ari-"

Another wave of pain rippled through his abdomen. Swallowing, he tried to stand up.

* * *

><p>"Ari, can you hear me?"<p>

The Architect blinked, opening her eyes. As she focused on Cobb, her face cleared. "Dom? Arthur, is he...?"

Cobb shook his head. "No. Look."

Ariadne turned her head, her eyes widening. The Point Man was still lying in a frozen position, his eyes tightly closed. She swallowed, trying to suppress a cry.

"But we both jumped..." she looked at the Extractor, her face quivering. "We hit the water...I'm out of limbo, and the dream - why is he still there?"

Cobb bit his lip. "My guess is his mind is trying to protect itself. He's still in the coma, but he's starting to re-gain feeling...its a lot to handle at once."

Andy cleared his throat. "Um, Dom?"

"Yes?" Cobb turned to the nurse. "What is it?"

Andy was gazing at Arthur's hand. "Look."

* * *

><p>Arthur tried to walk. Putting one foot in front of the other was a painful process, causing his calf muscles to protest violently. He choked, trying to stay calm.<p>

"I'm still in the dream," he muttered. "Still in the dream, and-"

"Yes, Arthur, you are."

He stopped, trying to conserve his energy. Mal, smiling, stepped in front of him.

"You're still in the dream, but she's awake. And she'll now be looking at you in that hospital bed." The projection shook her head. "Its time you accepted that you have to let her go."

Arthur shook his head. "I'm not letting her go. I'm..." he winced as a spasm of pain passed through his abdomen. "I'm getting better. I can recover."

Mal folded her arms. "Oh, Arthur. Why don't you accept that they are all happy for you to be this way? Dom never liked you over-shadowing him, and Eames saw you as a rival. He can take care of Ariadne, you know he can. Do you really think they ever wanted you to get better?"

Arthur swallowed, his throat tightening. "They did. I know they do. They've been at the hospital, supporting me, helping me-"

Mal took a step in front of him. "You really think that?" She lowered her voice. "What if the pain you're experiencing isn't you recovering?"

Arthur blinked. "What?" his voice dropped slightly, a hint of anger and nervousness creeping into it. "What?"

"What if Dom and Eames want to get you out of the way?" She was smiling, but her voice was like ice. "What if they're sitting by your bed, trying to poison you? You can't protest, you can't scream. You're completely helpless, Arthur. Helpless and vulnerable."

The Point Man felt a sickening jolt. He glared at her, his eyes narrowing. "Not true."

"Isn't it? Think about the time Dom shot you in the head." She shrugged. "He didn't even think about it, just did it. And Eames has killed you before. This is a perfect opportunity."

"In dreams." Arthur was determined his resolve would not crack. "In dreams, its a risk. You know that."

"Think about it," she whispered. "You're a constant reproach to him. A constant reminder of what he did to me. Don't you think he wants to get rid of you? Not have you sitting there, in judgement on him?"

Arthur tried to respond, only to be doubled over by a wave of pain. Mal shook her head. "Look at you. You're too weak to stand. Maybe its time I finished what Dom wanted to start."

* * *

><p>"Not possible," Mitchell muttered. He leaned over Arthur. "His whole forearm is flexing! That is not muscle reflex, its a signal from the brain! I need to get him to neuro-scan, now!"<p>

"You can't take the IV out!" Cobb said, forcefully. "You do that, he'll disappear forever!"

"Listen, he looks like he can make a recovery!" Mitchell was trying to keep his voice calm, but there was no denying the excitement and near panic in his voice. "Its extremely rare! But I have to know! Will you please let me do my job!"

"Don't pull it out!" Ariadne got up, and faced the neurologist. "Please! He needs to wake up, first!"

Mitchell rubbed his face. "You've got five minutes." He shook his head. "Then I remove the IV, regardless of what any of you have to say!"

Cobb nodded. "OK. Five minutes." Without waiting to hear the remainder of his response, the doctor turned, and left.

Cobb leaned over the Point Man. "Arthur, come on, please. Come back to us."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"You don't know what Dom wants," Arthur said, almost brokenly. "You don't know if..."

"Oh, I do." Mal laughed, cruelly. "He always saw you as like a little lap dog - faithful but ultimately, a pest. Now he's sitting by your bedside, poisoning you."

Arthur shook his head. "Its not true. This is you, projecting what you think onto me. You're not real, you're-"

He stopped, and looked down. A knife was protruding from his chest. Mal was shaking her head, sadly.

"You never listened, Arthur. Never listened. You never-"

His eyes began to close, and he started to fall to the floor.

* * *

><p>"Arthur?"<p>

He blinked. _No, Mal, please no-_

__"Arthur?"

His eyes began to flicker. Suddenly, they widened. Ariadne, her face creased with worry, was leaning over him. "Arthur?" she repeated.

Her fingers were lying on top of his. Without thinking, they began to curl round hers.

**I love reviews, if you could leave one it would be great, thank you!**


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

Ariadne looked down, into Arthur's dark brown eyes. An expression of fear and uncertainty was barely concealed. She wrapped her fingers round his, tightly.

"Arthur? Arthur, can you hear me?"

_Yes! I can hear you! Oh, God, I can...I can feel the pain in my arm! Let go! LET GO!_

"Arthur?" Another man suddenly appeared, and looked him full in the face. Arthur blinked - his blue eyes were intense, framed by his dark hair. "I'm Tony Mitchell, Consultant Neurologist. I'm going to help you, ok?"

_Help? Help me by doing what?!_

"Right, let's do a test." The doctor sounded extraordinarily jovial. "I'm going to put a piece of rubber between your fingers. Can you squeeze it if you can?"

Arthur felt a piece of cold material press into his left hand. With difficulty, he managed to make his thumb and forefinger meet, and touch around the rubber. Pain suddenly started to shoot up his arm.

_Aaarrgggh! That hurts!_

"That's excellent!" Mitchell spoke with authority. "OK, I'm now going to try the right hand. Again, same procedure. I need you to-"

_Leave me alone! I'm exhausted! I've just been - Ariadne, where are you? Please don't leave, don't leave me now! I can't remember what I did whilst we were under!_

"Doctor?" Cobb's voice cut across the silence. "I think it might be best if you do this tomorrow. Arthur's just come out of what is essentially a comatose experience - he might need to sleep."

"Mr Cobb." Mitchell turned and faced him. "Arthur is still my patient, and I don't need to reiterate the number of medical procedures that have been contraverted by the behaviour of his nurse, and his fiancee. I suggest you let me do my job."

Turning his back on Cobb, the Neurologist spoke again. "This is tiring Arthur, and I'm sure it hurts, but its to ensure that you can feel. I think you may be starting to develop some mobility. If that is the case, I need to be sure."

"Dr." Cobb's voice cut across again. "Doctor, I would not ask you if-"

"Please leave!" Mitchell snapped, his voice bristling with anger. "I'm in charge here, and I will make sure Arthur is all right!"

_I'm tired, I'm hungry, I don't want to do this! WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME!_

"Ouch!"

Ariadne and Cobb blinked, shocked. Mitchell was rubbing his cheek, looking slightly stunned. It bore a light red imprint - the imprint from where Arthur had suddenly thrown the rubber. The doctor turned to him.

"Arthur...do you know what this means? It means you're getting some strength back in your arm!"

He hurried out of the room. Ariadne walked over to the bed, and leaned over. Carefully, she laid her hand on his cheek. "Hey," she said, tenderly.

_Hey yourself. What happened to the two of us down there? _

"Listen, it looks like you're getting some power and feeling back in your arm." She leaned over him, and stroked his cheek. "Are you getting feeling back anywhere else?"

_My toes are tingling. But my face - I still can't move my face!_

"OK, everyone out!" Mitchell had re-appeared, and was looking at Cobb and Ariadne with impatience. "I need to get a physio in here. Arthur will be in good hands, I promise you!"

"I'd rather stay here." Ariadne spoke stubbornly, and looked at the neurologist. "I'd rather stay here, to be with Arthur."

"He doesn't need you here," the doctor said, coldly. "Please, I have no idea what damage you did when you were...sleeping." His lip curled with distaste. "I suggest you-"

"Arggh!"

Ariadne's eyes widened, and turned. "Arthur?"

The Point Man, his mouth slightly open, was gasping. His face paling, Mitchell walked over to his patient.

"Arthur? Can you...answer me?"

"Nrrrggggnnn!"

Mitchell stood up. "He's trying to communicate." He looked at Ariadne. "God knows what's going on. But, you need to wait outside. Please."

Ariadne her face white, allowed Cobb to take her arm. Silently, they made their way outside of the self-enclosed world of Arthur's room.

**Please review - it is appreciated!** **Thank you for reading this fic!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

Cobb sat, facing the Architect. Her face was pale, and eyes darkly shadowed. He began to speak. "Ariadne-"

"No," she said, forcefully, cutting him off. "I don't want to hear it." She swallowed, looking round the half painted walls of the apartment. "I did what I needed to - what I had to do."

"Go under." Cobb leaned back. "I do understand. I-"

"Do you?" her words were charged. "Do you, Dom? Because I know you and Mal - but this was different-"

"You wanted to keep your relationship with Arthur alive." He finished her sentence, and nodded. "Who can blame you? He was locked in his own head, unable to communicate. But, Ariadne, no-one knows what state his mind is going to be in."

"I haven't seen him for two days!" she burst out, standing up. "They won't let me!"

"They're trying to understand," Cobb said, gently. "Trying to understand how a man who was comatose to the extent he was can suddenly wake up." He shook his head. "Its something science needs to understand. And, it might do you some good to come and stay with me for a while."

"What?" Ariadne blinked.

"I don't want you here on your own," the Extractor said, his tone firm. "You've exhausted yourself, and being here - well, I'm going to worry. Eames will worry. And I'm pretty sure Arthur doesn't want you here on your own, either. You come and stay with us, and we'll go and see Arthur, ok?"

He stopped. "Sorry," he said, apologetically. To his surprise, she got up, and kissed his cheek. "Thank you. I'll just grab a few things."

He smiled, and nodded. "Take all the time you need."

* * *

><p>"OK, Art...feeding time!"<p>

_Great. What have you for me today? _

Andy appeared, holding a bag of IV drip. He carefully laid it down. Arthur's bed had been moved, so he could actually sit up. He blinked, looking at the other man, and tried to open his mouth.

"I know," Andy said, apologetically. "Still through an IV. But until we know if you can swallow-" he paused, and exhaled slowly - "it has to be this way." He shook his head. "Its a shame, you could do with some meat on your bones, man."

_I'm turning into a skeleton. Nice. _

"Physio will be along in half an hour," Andy continued, "just to check how much movement you now have." He looked at Arthur. "Is that ok?"

_Will you move this table- oh!_

Andy's jaw dropped. "Arthur - you just moved the- oh God!"

He turned, and left the room. Arthur closed his eyes, and began to sink into sleep.

* * *

><p>Ariadne looked up and smiled as her husband entered the room. "Where you been?" she asked, mock scoldingly, as he held up the grocery bag.<p>

"Getting what you wanted," he replied, grinning. "Ice cream, wasn't it? Chocolate chip?" He pulled the small tub out of the bag, and placed it on the table.

"Excellent," she replied. "I'll just get the bowls."

Arthur walked over, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Oh, good to feel you in my arms."

She cuddled into his chest. "Good to feel you, too."

"I-" suddenly, he broke off. "What's that sound?"

* * *

><p>"Arthur? You awake?"<p>

Arthur blinked, and tried to focus. Andy was looking at him, biting his lip. Next to him was Mitchell. "Arthur?" the doctor asked, almost uncertainly. "Are you awake?"

Arthur blinked, signalling yes. He tried to open his mouth.

"Arthur, I need to tell you something," Mitchell began. "You are making good progress. But, we don't have the facilities here. So, when your fiancee arrives, I need to ask permission for you to go to a rehabilitation centre, that specialises in helping those with brain injuries, and strokes."

_How long will I be away? What about Ariadne and the baby?_

"It will be about three months." Mitchell smiled and got up. "I'll call her."

_Yes, you do that. Tell her to bring the baby with her. We have a child together, don't you know that?_

* * *

><p>Ariadne entered the room, and looked at Arthur. She hurried to his side. "Arthur!"<p>

_Where is our child, Ariadne? _

She blinked, noting how his face seemed to be frowning. "Well, its good news about your rehabilitation. I'll be staying with Cobb for a while. He thinks I need company." She smiled, and smoothed back his hair. "I'll be coming to visit you regularly!"

_Where is OUR CHILD, Ariadne?!_

"Arthur, you look as though you're frowning at me - what have I done?" she bit her lip, and took a step back. The Point Man's face was screwed up in an angry look, and he did not seem pleased or comforted by her presence. "Listen, I'll just go and-"

_When you next visit, bring the baby. I'm the father!_

Ariadne felt shaken. Arthur's face was frozen in a hostile glare, and he appeared to be trying to open his mouth. Taken aback, she began to leave. "I'll visit soon," she whispered, hurrying away from his reproachful glare.

**Thank you for reading, reviews appreciated!**


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: **Inception does not belong to me.**

"What is it?"

Ariadne looked up, swallowing. Cobb was looking at her, his expression concerned, yet thoughtful. "Nothing," she said, almost blandly. "Why would anything be the matter?"

"Its just you're very...silent." He cocked his head, and sat down opposite her. "What is it?"

She swallowed again, meeting his eyes. "When I saw Arthur..." her voice faded slightly. "I-"

"Yes?" Cobb probed, gently.

"He looked at me as though he was furious with me," she blurted out. "Looking at me as though I'd offended him."

Cobb reached over, and took her hand. She blinked - his hands were nothing like Arthur's. They were broader, blunter. But the pressure was gentle, and soothing.

"Listen, you and Arthur were under for a long time. He's trying to come back to us." Cobb gave her fingers a reassuring squeeze. "It will take some time, ok?"

She nodded, but the feeling of unease remained, lodged inside. "Sure."

* * *

><p>"Morning!"<p>

Arthur blinked, and turned his head slightly, to his shock. Andy walked in, with a basin. "Time to get you clean," he said, kindly. He nodded. "And to shave you."

He picked up a sponge, that he'd soaked in water, and began to gently dab at Arthur's shoulder. Arthur frowned - the water was too cold.

"Hey!" Andy said, surprised. "You're moving, man! You're moving from the neck up!"

Arthur blinked, and carefully tried to move his head.

"Stay there!" the nurse almost commanded. "I need to get Mitchell!"

Arthur swallowed, and waited.

* * *

><p>"Looking forward to the visit?" Cobb was wiping down the counter - he and Ariadne were cleaning up after breakfast. She frowned, noticing unhappily that a few crumbs had stuck to her soft lilac blouse, and tried to brush them off.<p>

"Well," she paused, and looked at the Extractor. "Its just...what if he's hostile again?"

Cobb nodded, and walking over, gently squeezed her shoulders. "He won't be. He loves you, you know that. He will recover, and you'll be able to build a life together."

Ariadne bit her lip. Something was tugging at her mind, something that was causing her to worry over how feasible it was for them to do that. "Cobb-"

"Yes?"

She shook her head. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Well, Arthur, you're regaining mobility to your head." Mitchell looked at him, smiling. "And we will be starting speech therapy with you tomorrow."<p>

Arthur's eyes widened.

"Oh, trust me, its merely a precaution." Mitchell looked at him. "Your vocal cords, and your speech, have been affected by the stroke. I want to ensure you can use them again."

Arthur blinked.

"Physio will be down in a few minutes, to try and help you with re-building your muscle tissue." Mitchell scooped up his files, ignoring the lock of shock on Arthur's face. "Trust me, Arthur. If you are going to fully recover from this, we need to make sure its completely."

He smiled. "See you later!"

As he left, Arthur closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you'll be allright?"<p>

Arthur turned and looked at Ariadne, their baby daughter cradled in his arms. "If I can fight in zero gravity, I think I can cope with our baby girl for half an hour." His tone was gentle, and she flushed at his chiding words.

"I know, I know," she smiled, leaning forward and kissing him. "I just have to run to the store." She pulled a face. "Help me with the baby weight!"

Arthur frowned slightly. "I can't see anything different about you," he said, nonchalently. His grin turned slightly devilish. "Except in one area, and I'm perfectly happy with the increase!"

"Arthur!" She pretended to be offended. "Not in front of our child!"

He smiled. "Sorry." He gently tickled his daughter's nose. "So, you'll be back soon?"

"Yes." She leaned over, and kissed him on the cheek. "30 minutes!"

He smiled, and held his child close. "See you soon."

As she began to leave, he inhaled his daughter's scent. Smiling, content, he settled in the chair.

* * *

><p>"Arthur?"<p>

He blinked, and frowned, his dream shattered.

"Arthur?" Ariadne leaned over, tenderly tracing her finger down his cheek. "Arthur, I-"

_Where is my child? _

She stopped. He'd turned his head towards her, and was opening his mouth. Shocked, she tried to listen.

"Ba-" he stopped, scowling. He'd managed to croak out the first syllable. "Ba-"

"Ba?" Ariadne looked confused. "Arthur what is ba-"

"be", he choke out, the words huge and uncomfortable in his mouth. He looked at her, his expression darkening.

Ariadne suddenly felt a wave of shock. Looking into Arthur's eyes, filled with hope, she realised what he was asking for.

"Oh, God," she whispered, pressing her hands to her mouth. "You think she's - you think she's real?!"

His eyes widened, and locked with hers. A wave of anger passed over his face. Frightened, Ariadne turned, and began to run out of the room.

**All reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: **Inception does not belong to me.**

"Ariadne?"

She looked up, feeling puzzled. Cobb was kneeling beside her. "Hey," he said, softly. "You fell asleep down here. Time to go to bed."

She sat up, stiffening. "What time is it?" she mumbled, pushing a lock of hair out of her eyes. Cobb smiled, gently. "Half one in the morning."

"Oh." She began to sit up, grimacing at how stiff her spine felt. "I-" she swallowed. "I must have just come in, and- where have you been?"

"Here. I assumed you'd gone straight to bed, so I did." He rubbed his forehead. "But I couldn't sleep, so..."

She swallowed. Cobb was looking at her with a kindly, concerned expression. "Is there something wrong?" he asked, without any further preamble.

"I-" she stopped. Cobb nodded. "I'll make us some tea." He moved over to the stove, beginning to fill the kettle from the faucet. Ariadne fell completely silent.

Cobb busied himself with fixing tea - filling the kettle with water, then placing it on to its socket point to boil. As he reached for cups, Ariadne spoke.

"Cobb?"

"Yes?"

"When you went into Mal's mind..." her voice trailed off. He turned to her, looking both sad, and tired.

"Yes? What about Mal?" he spoke carefully.

"She began to think that your children weren't real-"

Cobb almost dropped the tin of tea he was holding. "What are you saying?" he asked, sharply. "What's happened?"

She swallowed. "When Arthur and I were together, in the dream, we dreamed I was pregnant. Now..."

Her voice faltered, and she looked up at Cobb. "Oh, God," he whispered. He crouched down, and looked up at her. "Ari. This is serious. If Arthur is thinking that you had a daughter, and she's real-"

Ariadne nodded. "I'm afraid he does." She swallowed, and felt tears beginning to form in her eyes. "He thinks he's a father, and I-"

Cobb sank down into a seat, and took her hands. "It can't be undone," he said, softly. "But do you want to impede his recovery?"

She shook her head. "No."

Cobb leaned back in his seat, lost in thought.

* * *

><p>"Arthur?"<p>

He blinked, and looked up.

"Today's the day we try and get you in a wheelchair!"

_A wheelchair? Are you insane?! I can't even move - oh, God, AARRGGHHH!_

Arthur screamed internally as two male nurses helped lift him, placing him in the wheeled contraption. He blinked, and turned his head.

"Now that's progress!" the physioptherapist almost crowed. "You can move your head, Arthur!" He walked over to him. "Let's check your muscle tone." He frowned. "You're beginning to atrophy. I'll be helping to keep you exercised to prevent that."

Arthur swallowed, his body aching and his muscles screaming. He closed his eyes, looking forward to Ariadne visiting, with his child. Suddenly, he was jolted, rudely, onto his feet.

"Sorry man," one of the nurses said, apologetically. The physio nodded. "Excellent. We need to get you used to being on your feet."

Arthur felt like screaming. A slow, searing pain was moving sharply from his feet to his legs, to his hips. He swallowed, and his eyes were full of angry tears. The nurse looked at him, sympathetically.

"I'm sorry. Really."

Closing his eyes, Arthur decided to wait it out.

* * *

><p>"So what can we do?" Eames was frowning. Cobb shook his head. Ariadne had finally been persuaded to go to bed. Cobb sighed, and picked up his water glass.<p>

"Tell him the truth."

"What?"

"We have to. We can't let him think that he's a father. He'll be constantly hoping, wishing. If he knows..."

"But it'll destroy his faith in Ariadne." Eames was shaking his head. "Destroy his faith in her, they'll both be lost. He needs her to help him re-build his life."

"But what good will it be if he finds out she lied?" Cobb's tone was becoming heated.

"Then that's for them to decide."

* * *

><p>Ariadne swallowed as she swung herself out of bed. All night, she could only think about was Arthur's face - that look of angry hopefulness. She began to walk towards the door, clad in her pyjamas.<p>

"Ari?"

She blinked. Cobb was standing in front of the door.

"Ari, before you go to the hospital today..." Cobb spoke carefully, as though anxious not to offend her - "please think about what you're going to say to Arthur."

She nodded. "I have." Her tone was almost prickly.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

She shook her head. "I'll be fine."

Frowning, Cobb watched as she walked to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"OK..." Andy took a step back. "Got you in the wheelchair again, Art!" He looked at the slightly older man. "Just need to give you a shave, and you'll be fine."<p>

_Get on with it, then._

Arthur sat perfectly still as Andy gently and deftly shaved his skin, careful not to cut him. He waited, felt his face dabbed and washed, and then Andy took a step back.

"Perfect,"he said, gently. "Your young lady will be pleased!"

Arthur sagged in his chair. _Yeah, right. I look like a fat suit hanging off a coat hanger - I'm bony and I'm flabby at the moment. I can't really move, and sitting here is agony, and you all-_

"Arthur?"

Andy blinked. "And here she is...I'll give you some privacy." Discreetly, he began to leave.

Arthur looked at Ariadne. She smiled. "Hi. You look great!"

_Liar! _

"I've been looking forward to seeing you so much..." she began, then looked at him, beseechingly. "But our daughter...she's with Cobb at the moment. I didn't want to bring her into the hospital."

_Are you lying to me, Ariadne? Are you not telling me something?_

"But I will bring her next time," she said, quickly, leaning forward, and kissing him on the lips. His still slightly frozen facial muscles began to relax.

_Just make sure you do. Because if you're lying to me..._

__Ignoring the hostility in his eyes, she pulled him into a deeper kiss.

**All reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: **Inception does not belong to me.**

"That was delicious." Smiling, Arthur pushed his plate away, resting his cutlery on it. He looked at Ariadne. "Thank you."

She grinned. "My pleasure. Although I think you need to watch it...have you noticed how tight your pants are?"

Blinking, Arthur looked down. "I don't know."

"Yes, you do!" Ariadne began to chuckle as she picked up their plates. "I guess my cooking is too good!"

Arthur got up to help her. "I guess it is," he admitted ruefully. "Although it could be the change from being an active single man to be a sedentary family one." He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "If being with you and our daughter means getting fat...well, fine by me."

She pulled him close. "Good. Except..."

"Except what?"

"Except...what if she doesn't exist?"

Arthur blinked, his expression becoming puzzled, and slightly alarmed. "Ariadne...what do you mean?"

"There is no daughter. No daughter...I lied...Arthur...you're so stupid..."

He blinked, his eyes opening, and a jolt of pain richoched down his neck. Opening his mouth, he let out a yowl.

"Hey!" Andy suddenly appeared, looking concerned. "Calm down man, its only 8am. Here, let's sit you up."

Arthur blinked as the nurse helped him into a sitting position. He opened his mouth. "Tha-tha-"

"Its ok," Andy said reassuringly, patting his shoulder. "Its ok, Art."

Arthur glared at him. _Let me finish my damn sentence!_

"Ar-" he paused. "Ari-"

Andy nodded. "I'll get the speech therapist. There is one on call. Don't go away."

Arthur sank back onto his pillows, feeling exhausted. He began to gently turn his head, ignoring the jolt of pain. He tried to felx his fingers, determined to try and regain his mobility as quickly as he could. He swallowed, and his throat felt dry.

Squinting, he saw a beaker of water lying on the side. Determined, he began to try and stretch his arm across, trying to focus to grab it. A spasm of pain caused his muscles to shake, and he began to fall.

As he hit the floor, he whimpered. His muscles were screaming, aching. Gritting his teeth, he began to try and crawl. He couldn't stay in the bed any longer. He needed to get up, walk, find his life, his fiancee - and the truth.

His arms ached, and started shaking from his placing his diminished weight upon them. He gasped, determined to continue. Tentatively, he put one knee forward, only to hear his hips complain in protest. He gasped.

"Arthur!" he heard an outraged shout, and looking up, saw the feet - and lower legs - of Eames. The Forger leaned forward. "Arthur, what in the name of sanity are you doing?!"

The Point Man ignored him, trying to focus on crawling. "I-" he choked out.

"For God's sake, you'll kill yourself!" Eames shout was loud enough to cause the door to open - a sign that oter medical staff had overheard and were coming to assist.

"What the-" Arthur recognised Andy's voice. "Arthur, Jesus, please!"

"Anything I can do?" Eames demanded.

"Yes." Andy knelt down. "On my instructions, take his other side, we have to get him back into-"

_You're not putting me back in there!_

"Come on, man, be co-operative," Andy said, briskly. Nodding to Eames, they counted, then lifted the squirming Point Man back into bed.

"You gave us a scare," Eames said, almost sternly, as Andy helped settle Arthur back into the bed. The Point Man narrowed his eyes, relieved that the sensation for his facial muscles had returned. Eames sat down next to him.

"What was that about?" he demanded. Arthur swallowed. "Wat- wat-"

"Water?" Eames asked, as the Point Man nodded. He reached across, picking up the beaker. "Here."

Gratefully, Arthur allowed his lips to be parted, and the water started to cascade down his throat. He sucked at the beaker's nozzle, letting the icy coolness wash inside his mouth. Eames let him drink, then, taking the cup, put it down.

"What happened?"

Arthur felt himself sigh inwardly, the frustration beginning to build. He looked at Eames. "Ari - Aria-"

"Yes?" Eames leaned forward. "What is it, Arthur?" his voice was unexpectedly gentle. "What is it?"

"Ba-" he shut his eyes, not sure he could even try and formulate the next word. Eames bit his lip, and swallowed. "Ba-"

"Arthur, please. Just nod. Are you saying baby?"

Frustrated, Arthur nodded.

"Do you think you and Ariadne have a child?"

Arthur nodded. The Forger felt a rush of anger as he saw the light of hope in the other man's eyes.

"Arthur." Eames exhaled slowly, suddenly feeling the anger directed against the Architect. Looking at Arthur, he saw a sick man, desperate to recover, who was being fed false hope. "Arthur. This may help your recovery. But...there is no baby. It was in the dream Ariadne took you into. What you see - its just a projection."

Arthur looked at him, his jaw slackening. Eames suddenly felt the anger ebb away, replaced by guilt. "Arthur, oh God, shouldn't have said it - but I know! Cobb told me what she's doing! I can't let her-"

Arthur closed his eyes, and screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>All reviews appreciated, thank you!<strong>


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

Arthur turned his head away, his facial muscles rigid. Eames leaned over, biting his lip. Awkward and unsure, he extended a hand, and began to pat Arthur's shoulder.

"It will be ok," he said, realising how trite and useless the words sounded. The Point Man did not even stir, preferring to lie, and stare at the wall. He closed his eyes, but realised they were too dry for tears. He could not express how he felt, upon learning that the one person he loved more than anyone else in the world, had betrayed him. A soul crushing betrayal, that had ripped him apart. He gasped, the wheezing exhalation alerting Eames to his inner despair.

"Oh, God," the Forger babbled nervously. "I'll go and get...someone." Turning, he hurried off, the sound of his receding footsteps doing nothing to quiet the inner distress churning in Arthur's mind.

_How could you do this to me? How could you, you lied to me, you betrayed me...you BITCH!_

* * *

><p>Ariadne quietly walked down the stairs of the Extractor's spacious house. She entered the kitchen, determined to try and maintain a facade of normalcy. She swallowed as she saw Cobb in the kitchen. He looked at her, his face subdued.<p>

"Cobb?" The words came out as a near croak, choked with emotion. "Cobb, please don't hate me." She felt a flush of anger as the words emerged - she sounded so girlish, so naive. Cobb was frowning, an expression that did nothing to assauge her nerves.

"I don't hate you, Ariadne," Cobb said, evenly. "I don't think I ever could, and I never will. But you have to accept that what you did-"

"And what about what you did to Mal?" she flashed back, quick as a lightning. "You made a prison of memories to lock her in. How is that worse than what I did?"

"And that's my point," he said, quietly, using a spoon to measure out ground coffee. "I know how dangerous this is, and I told you when we began to work together. You knew the risks of creating a dream world, becoming old souls together. You let Arthur believe that it was real. And he believed it, because he was desperate. Desperate for normalcy."

"I love Arthur," she said, her voice slightly choked. "Please, believe me. I didn't want to hurt him with this, but I thought that-"

"But how could you have maintained this?" Cobb asked, his voice puzzled. "You would have to come out of the dream eventually. But its an inception - its been planted in his consciousness. He'll now think, part of him, that he has a daughter, that he's a-"

His voice was interrupted by the shrill piercing ring of the phone. Scowling, the Extractor went to it, and scooped up the receiver. "Dom Cobb. Eames? Eames, calm down, you're speaking too quickly, I- what? You did what? How has he- Oh, God, no. Yes, of course I'll be there. I'll bring her. Eames, please. He had to find out. He couldn't - no, Eames, I don't hold you completely responsible. Not this time, for once." The black humour seemed to have little impact, the Extractor frowned again. "See you in ten minutes."

He put the receiver down. Ariadne swallowed as he turned to her. "What's happened?"

"He's told Arthur." Cobb let the news sink in, his eyes sweeping over the Architect. "And we need to go and see him."

* * *

><p>"Arthur?" Mitchell leaned over, his face in a frown. "Arthur, Eames has just told me you've received some bad news. Can you respond by blinking once for yes, and twice for no."<p>

Arthur blinked. Mitchell nodded. "Good. Now, the next question - do you think you still have a daughter?"

Arthur's face crumpled slightly, and the muscles quivered. Mitchell bit his lip. "I'll take it that means no." He looked at Arthur, and leaned over. "Arthur, you're in a state of distress. I don't need to tell you how dangerous that could be at this stage of your recovery. You're still highly fragile. I'm going to give you a mild sedative, and help you rest. Now, blink once if you understand."

Arthur blinked. The doctor nodded. "OK. Now, listen. I'm going to go and get the sedative. I'll leave Andy with you."

He turned. The nurse moved forward. "Hang on in there, buddy."

Eames was waiting outside, as the doctor approached. He got to his feet, and Mitchell smiled, reassuringly. "Mr Eames. Would you explain to me exactly what it is that's caused this problem?"

Eames licked his bottom lip, nervously. The doctor's face was relaxed, but Eames knew that what he had to say would beggar belief. "Arthur thinks he has a daughter, and-"

"Eames!"

The Forger looked over. Cobb and Ariadne were hurrying towards them, both of them looking concerned, and tired. Mitchell turned to them. "I'm going to give Arthur a sedative, and wondered if-"

"No," Cobb interrupted. "Sorry, doctor, but we need to see him." He was holding the PASIV. "This is something that we need to see him about."

The doctor bit his lip. "Is it going to be detrimental to his therapy? I need to speak to the next of kin about moving him to a special rehabilitation centre."

"A special centre?" Ariadne blinked, and looked at the doctor, nervously. "Will that-"

"Can we discuss it later?" Cobb said, slightly tersely. "Dr Mitchell, I need to be able to see Arthur. And we need to have privacy."

Mitchell bit his lip, clearly unsure. "Mr Cobb, please may I remind you that this is a hospital-"

"There is nothing the hospital can do for him in this case," Cobb said, boldly. "We have to see him."

"If you're sure-" Mitchell shook his head. "But please, bear in mind, this needs to be over quickly."

"It will be. Eames!"

As the three of them walked in, Andy glanced at them, nervously. "Oh, hi."

"Andy." Cobb swallowed nervously, and looked at the younger man. "We need your help. Please."

"Well, I-"

"Just keep an eye on things for us, ok?" His voice was steady, and the young nurse reluctantly nodded. Cobb moved over to Arthur. "Arthur?"

The other man turned his head to face him, his jaw tight. Cobb blinked - his expression was furious. He swallowed. "Arthur-"

Ariadne moved forward. As she looked at Arthur, she stopped, abruptly.

His expression was one of hatred. She reached out. "Arthur..."

"Ar- Ar-" he choked out. She bit her lip. Rage and frustration were in his eyes. Cobb pulled out the PASIV lead. "Come on, let's do this."

Quickly, he pushed it into Arthur's arm. Ariadne bit her lip, but he shook his head. "Its the only way." As the other three began to prepare to go under, Andy stepped closer to Arthur.

Ariadne closed her eyes, and plunged into darkness.

* * *

><p>"Its the house," Ariadne said, uneasily, as they stood staring up at the structure. She bit her lip - it was dark, and looked as though it were decaying.<p>

"Let's go in," Cobb said, calmly. As they entered, she looked round. The garden was overgrown, and she saw with a pang, a little girl's bike was lying uncared for, in a dirt patch. As they walked in, she shuddered.

The paint was peeling off the walls. As they approached the kitchen, she spotted someone sitting at the table. Wearing a shirt that was covered in a stain, with shaking hands. She realised, with a chill, it was Arthur.

He was pouring himself a glass of Scotch. As he began to close his fingers round it, their eyes met. Against her will, she shivered.

**All readers appreciated, and I'd love some reviews, thank you!**


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. This does get a little dark, I warn you. **

"What do you want?" Arthur practically slurred. He was clutching the bottle, veering dangerously close to tipping the contents over himself, and the table. Ariadne took a step forward. "Arthur," she said, gently. "Put the bottle down, please."

He looked at her, his eyes shadowed, and his facial expression defiant. "No." Picking the bottle up, he took a long swig from it direct, slamming it on the table and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He slumped, looking at her. "No. I need another." He shoved the overfull glass aside, and picked the bottle up again, shaking it slightly and causing the liquid to swirl inside it. Ariadne bit her lip, unsure of what to say or how to say it.

"Arthur, please, put that down." Her voice was firm, even though she felt like shaking. He glared at her, and began to get up. As he pushed the chair back, she winced at the harsh, scraping noise.

"Why should I?" his voice was low, but she caught an undertone of menace. "You lied to me. Thought you'd get away with it? Did you?"

She looked into his eyes. Where there had previously been love, warmth, appreciation, she now felt as though she were staring into a dark pit. There was not a flicker of emotion on his face, none of the warmth she had previously experienced. She took a step forward. "Arthur-"

His hand reached out and grabbed her wrist - slowly, painfully. Before she could cry out, he'd put his hand to her neck and shoved her up against the wall. "Arthur-" she choked out. His hand was strong, and to her shock, his fingers began to squeeze.

Suddenly, Cobb was in between them, disentangling Arthur's iron grip, pushing the other man back. "No," he said, trying to force his way in between them. "Arthur, you don't-"

Suddenly, Arthur's fist shot out, smashing Cobb in the jaw. The Extractor took a step back, grabbing at his face. Shocked, Ariadne looked at the Point Man. "Arthur, you-"

"Shut up!" he snarled. "You lying, two faced bitch! Making me think that we had a child together, when it was all a dream! Or was it just a game to you? The idea that whilst I'm lying there, unable to do anything, you can manipulate the situation!"

"No!" Ariadne's eyes were wide with shock. "Arthur, I-"

"LIAR!" Arthur practically screamed at her. "You just keep on lying, hoping you'll get away with it! You're not going to! I promise!"

Ariadne turned her head. Cobb was slowly getting up from the floor. "Arthur-" he placed his hand on the other man's arm, trying to ignore the blood that was on his face, that had stained the collar of his shirt. "Arthur, just let her-"

Arthur turned, and Ariadne suddenly realised there was a knife in the Point Man's hand. Before he could react, he had slashed at Cobb, veering close to his face. The Extractor reacted by knocking it out of his hand, and grabbing him by the shoulders, twisting him. Arthur reached out and lashed at Cobb's face. The Extractor loosened his grip, and Arthur responded by punching him in the face again, hard.

Cobb staggered, and Arthur gripped Ariadne's arm. "You're coming with me," he snapped, and began to push her through a door. She looked at him, her face white. "Arthur, please, this needs to stop-"

"I agree," he said coldly. "Look down."

She blinked. In front of her was a flight of stairs that led down, but dropped away to nothing. She gasped, feeling terror rise inside her. "No, Arthur, I know you're furious with me, but-"

"Furious?!" He looked at her directly, the pain in his eyes so intense she could not bear it. "No, Ariadne. I'm not furious. I just want you dead." The heavy emotion in his voice made her want to sob. "You made me believe in a dream. I can't forgive you for that."

"But it was the only way!" she cried, desperately. "It was the only way to try and have a life. I thought you'd never be able to move again, or speak...but you can! You will be able to! We can still have a life, but if you kill me in this dream, how can we ever be together?!"

"But why would I still want us to be together?" He was sobbing, his words nearly indecipherable. "You should have left me, in that hospital bed. You could move on with your life, find someone you can have a child with, a future with. Do you really want to just live in a dream, with someone who can't move, can't speak, can't even make love to you?"

Ariadne looked at him, and reaching out, smoothed a lock of unruly hair away from his forehead. "But I love you," she whispered. "I love you, Arthur."

He looked at her, his eyes spilling over with tears. Without hesitating, she pulled his face to hers, and gently planted a kiss on his lips. He looked at her, smiling slightly. "You do?"

"Yes," she whispered. "I do. And for lying - I should never have done it, but-" She shook her head, falling silent. "I suppose I fell in love with my own fantasy. And then I couldn't tell you."

Arthur shook his head. "Silly."

"I know," she whispered.

"Silly." Before she could stop him, he'd pushed the two of them to the edge of the stairs, and thrown himself, and her, from it.

**Thank you for reading, please review!**


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

Ariadne opened her mouth to scream, but the sound was whipped away by the frantic rush of them falling. Falling, falling...

She clutched tightly to Arthur. His grip was like iron - not the reassuring squeeze she had been so accustomed to. He was holding her tightly, so tightly...

Suddenly, they landed. She blinked. Sitting up, she realised she was in the bedroom of the house. But it was dirty, decaying. The bedclothes were stained, and filthy - the carpet was peeling up in the corners. She swallowed, and began to twist round, determined to walk to the door, and find a way to leave.

"Going somewhere?"

She froze. Arthur was standing in the doorway. She noticed that his clothes were in poor condition - ragged, and filthy. He hadn't shaved - she bit her lip. This was Arthur, as he saw himself in his mind. She shook her head. "No," she said, softly.

"Good. Because you're staying here with me." He walked over, sitting down next to her. There was a coldness in his face and voice that offered no comfort. He was caressing her legs with his hand. "Come on."

"Arthur..."

"What?" he asked, fiercely.

"Arthur, please-"

"Getting prudish?" he snarled, his face contorting. "Come on, Ariadne. You duped me into sex!"

"I didn't!" She began to edge away from him. "Arthur, that simply isn't true!"

"Oh, I want a baby with you!" he mimicked her voice, sounding shrill and high pitched, making her wince. "You wanted a baby with me to do what? Trap me into something that wasn't real!"

"Arthur!" Ariadne noticed with shock that his hand was moving further up her body. "Arthur, stop this, you can't do this!"

"Why not?!" he demanded,, roughly. "Its a dream, it isn't real, Ariadne! Its not going to hurt if its not real!"

"But you-" she was beginning to struggle, suddenly terrified.

"You're my wife," he practically growled. "You're mine!"

"Its a dream!" she choked out. He was holding her down, almost crawling up her body.

"Arthur!" Overcome by a wave of revulsion, she reached out, slapping him hard. As he paused, shocked, she pushed him back and egan to get up. She started to run.

"Ari!" She heard his shout, pleading. "Please! Don't run from me!"

She ignored him. As she ran, she looked into the other rooms. They were all greying, crumblig.

* * *

><p>Cobb blinked, feeling stunned. He'd watched watched Ariadne and Arthur jump into the black pit, but now he felt helpless.<p>

"Only one thing to do," he muttered Steeling himself, he jumped, feeling the air rush by him.

* * *

><p>"Ariadne!"<p>

She swallowed. The gut wrenching despair in his voice was making her heart ache. She had betrayed him. She had used him, desperately trying to cling onto reality. But there had never been reality to cling onto.

She stopped in the corridor, determined to try and find a way out. To talk to him in a manner that could be reasonable, that would help them both. She couldn't run. Not from him, or from the truth anymore.

"Arthur!"

His cries stopped. Suddenly she heard his footsteps. He was approaching her, his expression veering between hurt and hopeful. He approached her. She suddenly remembered his behaviour in the bedroom, and felt a shudder.

"Arthur," she swallowed, and reached out to him. "Arthur, please. We can...make this work."

"How?" he asked, bitterly. He reached out, and grabbed her hand. "The one thing that we both want...we can only create in a dream."

"Not necessarily," Ariadne said, quickly, aware that she could not have a conversation at this speed with him in reality. "There is treatment...there is help- we need to escape this."

"There's only one way," Arthur intoned, his dark eyes full of foreboding.

She swallowed. "Which is?"

"Kill ourselves."

She shuddered, her mind filling with memories and fearful thoughts. Then, on impulse, she curled her fingers around his hand. "If you want to," she whispered.

"I do," he said, softly. "We need to kill ourselves, wake up..." there were tears shining in his eyes. "Have a fresh start."

"What?"

He shook his head. "Ariadne. You have to leave me. Let me go to a clinic, a centre..." his voice began to slur, the pain throbbing through. "Please. We can't be together."

"I..."

"Do this for me."

"But, Arthur..."

"If you love me, you'll let me go." He kissed her on the lips. "Let me go. Please."

"Ariadne! Arthur!"

They turned. Cobb was standing at the end of the corridor, the house seemingly crumbling around them. Arthur shook his head, and to the shock of both Ariadne and the Extractor, pulled a gun out from his belt. He held it to Ariadne's mouth, forcin her lips open.

"Say goodbye, Cobb."

**Please review - it is appreciated!** **Thank you for reading this fic!**


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

Ariadne choked, the metal pressing down onto her tongue, filling her mouth with acrid bitterness. The gun tore a tiny spot inside her cheek, and she realised she could taste her own blood. She gripped Arthur's arm.

"Keep back!" Arthur ordered, his voice cracked, and hoarse. "I'm not bluffing!"

Cobb nodded. "Arthur. I'm staying here." He kept his distance, and watched as the Point Man retreated, his fingers still gripping the gun barrel. His knuckles were white with the tension.

Arthur kept walking backwards, Ariadne locked firmly to him. She didn't struggle, merely accepting that this was her fate.

"You know what's going to happen when I shoot you, Ariadne?"

She nodded, the tip of the gun scraping the top of her mouth.

"You'll be in limbo." Arthur's voice was soothing, almost sibilant. "You'll be locked down in here forever. And outside, you'll be in the hospital bed, cut off from the world. Forever dependent. Helpless."

She shuddered. Tears were beginning to roll down her cheeks.

"I'll come and visit you." Arthur's thumb was softly stroking her cheek, as though soothing a child. "I'll come and hold your hand and cry and play the good fiance. But then, I'll come into your dreams...these dark, raw, infinite nothings that you will consider to be dreams."

She was mute. Listening to the poison that oozed from his lips. He wanted to hurt her, she realised, dimly. And for him, hurting her meant keeping her there.

"I'm going to shoot you, and then I'm going to wake up." His voice was matter of fact, as though they were discussing a pay rise over lunch. "And I'll let Cobb tell the doctors that you're asleep. He'll make arrangements for you. And I'll carry on with my treatment, so I can learn to be normal again. And you can just stay in this world."

His thumb was pressing hard onto her cheek. She felt the flesh inside her mouth tear. She slewed her eyes round, realising with a sinking heart that Arthur's eyes had no feeling in them at all.

They were dead.

"So, Ariadne. Let me take one last look at you." His hand reached up and grabbed her jaw, pulling the gun out. He turned her towards him, and gripped her chin, pressing on her flesh. "Perfection."

His eyes narrowed.

"You're terrified." His voice was almost purring. "That's what I wanted." Leaning over, he kissed her on the forehead. "Goodbye."

Ariadne din't hesitate. The gun was looking towards her forehead. Using her arm, she knocked it hard, causing Arthur to gasp with surprise. As he was caught off balance, she began to run, towards Cobb.

Reaching out, he grabbed her arm. "Come on!" They began to move urgently, not looking back. They could hear a scream of frustration, and Ariadne shuddered.

"We need to go. Come on."

"But what about...?" her heart felt as though it was going to explode. "What about Arthur? I need to-"

Suddenly, they heard a gunshot tear through the air. Shocked, Ariadne let go of Cobb's arm, and turning, began to run back. "Ari!" Cobb shouted, full of frustration.

She went back into the room, her heart pounding. She saw Arthur, standing in the middle of the room, the gun in his hand, and he was looking at her. He was smirking.

"You came back," he taunted. "You came back to-"

"I came back to end this." She ran towards him, and grabbed his hand. Before he could protest, she was pulling him with her, towards the window. The large, glass window that overlooked an expanse of land.

"Ari-"

"You want this," she said, breathlessly. Without pausing, they came to the window, getting onto the sill.

Cobb, open mouthed in shock, watched as they went through it, falling to the ground.

**Please review - it is appreciated!** **Thank you for reading this fic!**


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

She fell.

He fell.

They fell.

The sensation of rushing air blew into her face, causing her nerve endings to tingle. She clutched his hand, feeling the reassuring press of his fingers. As he kept a hold, she exhaled.

Free. She felt free.

They continued to fall. Falling faster, hurtling towards the floor, the vast expanse that lay before them. She didn't think about what was coming. All she knew is what was there.

She turned her head. He wasn't looking at her. His eyes were firmly closed.

They fell.

* * *

><p>Cobb watched, his heart lurching. With a sickening certainty, he watched the fragile bodies fly downwards, downwards towards their fate. His? Hers? Theirs?<p>

He shook his head. "No," he whispered. "No, please. Don't."

He closed his eyes. He knew where they were going. Knew where they were heading.

He knew. He had spent more than fifty years of his life there. Another life.

And he also knew, that neither of them would ever want to come back.

* * *

><p>Ariadne blinked. She was resting her head on a pillow. Turning, she frowned. The bed felt soft, smooth. The sheets clung to her skin - her bare skin. She frowned, and sat up.<p>

As she turned her head, her eyes widened. Arthur lay stretched out next to her, fast asleep. His hand was stretched across her waist, almost holding her down. She looked round.

This was their apartment. Her eyes widened, and she began to get up, careful to not dislodge the sleeping Point Man. He murmured, his face burrowing back into the pillow. She walked across the room, reaching for her robe. As she pulled it on, she tied the belt, and opened the door.

The step ladder was standing in the hall, a tin of paint next to it, the brush sitting on the top, as though patiently waiting for the owner to return and use it. She continued to walk. The hallway led through to the kitchen.

Opening the door, she blinked. Plates were stacked against the sink, as though the owners had been too busy to bother to wash them. She swallowed, her eyes widening. Chinese take out cartons were cluttering the table.

"Chinese food," she muttered, walking over, taking stock of the cardboard boxes. She reached out, and picked one up. "Chinese food..."

She blinked, stunned. Chinese food was what Arthur had gone to get, the night he had become sick. He went to get chinese food, and suddenly, he was in hospital.

She shook her head. "Is this real?" she muttered. She walked into the lounge. The furniture was there - but a box was there, still not unpacked. It was full. She sank down into the chair, and took a deep breath.

"I..." she rubbed her face. Suddenly, she knew what she had to do. The totem.

She got up. "I need to find..." but she knew the answer. The totem she had locked away, locked away when she'd first tried to live in a dream with Arthur, the dream that brought them a family and insulted them from reality. Her heart giving a sickening lurch, she began to look for it.

_I locked it away._

Carefully, she moved towards the half full book shelves. As she had suspected, a safe was located there. Reaching out, she grabbed the lock, and began to turn it. As she used Arthur's birthday digits, the lock opened, smoothly.

Inside was her totem. Picking it up, she placed it on the table, and flicking it.

It fell.

She watched.

It kept falling.

Biting her lip, she turned her head away. The totem was falling...falling...her heart pounding in her chest, she looked inside the safe. Reaching in, she grabbed an enveloped. A cream coloured, long envelope, sitting there, waiting.

She turned it over in her hands. On the front was one simple word: Ariadne. Swallowing, she began to open it. A couple of sheets of creamy paper fell out, and into her hands.

Unfolding them, she walked to the armchair. Sitting in it, pulling her legs up, she began to read, her chest constricting as the lines began to make sense.

_My dearest Ariadne,_

_The whole purpose of extraction is to gain access to people's thoughts. By reading this, you're gaining access to mine._

_ I remember the first time we met. Do you? I was fiddling with the PASIV, Cobb walked in with you - and at first, I didn't know what to think .You were so impulsive, you made Eames look calm and measured. Then there was the fact you kept on badgering Cobb, trying to find things out. I admit it - I was uneasy. He opened up to you on a level he never did with me._

_But that job - the so-called last job...remember?_

_I remember yelling at you after the shoot out - "why did you put a frieght train in the middle of a downtown interface?!" and you looked scared. Taken aback. And I immediately felt guilty. _

_I never told you this. I took it as read that you would eventually realise it was said in stress, and anger. But as I may never speak again- at least, to have a clear conversation - writing this down made more sense._

_Then there was the week at the first level. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting...and the two of us, together. _

_Hiding. Concealing. And that was when...it began to happen. _

_The airport...I helped you with your luggage. I wanted to talk to you, to be near you. _

_And eventually...we fell. Fell in love. _

_We had to leave the team, I wanted a normal life. But now...I'm in my own body, in my head. I can't have a normal life with you. _

_I might learn to talk again. I might learn to walk again. But do you really want that, this broken shell of a man? _

_Don't you think you deserve better? _

_You want a family. I can't give you one. In the dreams...we can. But its just a dream. You need to come back to reality. You need to wake up. I need to wake up. _

_WE NEED TO STOP LIVING IN A DREAM. _

_If you wake up, and then walk away from me, I will never blame you or hate you. You need more than I can give you. You need someone who will love you, love you and be with you through life. I'll jut be in the background, a ball and chain, holding you down, holding you back._

_You need to move on. I need to move on. Please do what is best for you. Not me. _

_I love you. _

_ Arthur._

Ariadne laid back in the seat, tears coursing own her face. He was letting her go. He loved her so much...

"But I love you," she whispered. "I can help you. I can help you get through this."

Getting up, she walked back into the bedroom. Arthur was stirring, and he looked t her. Then he saw the sheets of paper.

"Ari...?" he blinked, tears beginning to fall down his face. "Ariadne, I-"

"Wake up, Arthur," she whispered. "Come back with me. Wake up."

**Thank you for reading - please leave a review, it is appreciated!**


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

"Ariadne."

"Arthur."

She lay down next to him, stroking his chest with her fingers. He looked at her. "Its great, isn't it?" His voice faltered. "In dreams, I'm what I was. In that hospital bed, I'm...scrawny." His mouth twisted with distaste.

"You're not," Ariadne said, boldly. Arthur smiled sadly, and shook his head. "Ari. Don't lie to me. I'm wasting away." He fell back amongst the pillows. "I used to be able to fight in zero gravity. Now I couldn't even make it out of bed without collapsing."

"It will come back." She sounded determined -more determined than she suspected he felt.

"Yeah." Arthur slouched. "Or I'll just become enormously fat due to being unable to move, and you'll look at me, wondering what this huge blob you're married to is."

"It won't be that bad." She reached over, and touched his cheek. "And besides, more of you to love? Not the worst idea!"

Arthur looked at her, and blinked, but then began to smile - a genuine one. Ariadne reached over and laced her fingers through his. "Come on," she whispered.

With her gentle coaxing, Arthur pushed back the covers, exposing his lean body. Ariadne bit her lip - chances were he was no longer as toned in the real world. He'd been visited by a physiotherapist, but it was no substitute for the running and exercising he had been used to doing.

They began to walk, Arthur breathing more easily. She turned, and kissed him. "Hey," he said, gently. Then he pulled her close, kissing her on the mouth.

She wrapped her arms around him. This, in this moment, was what she wanted. What she had hoped for. He moved his hand over her back, feeling her spine. She nestled her head in his shoulder, listening to his steady, rhythmic breathing.

They stood, standing in the hallway of their house. The quietness of it crept through, and she looked at him. "This could be ours."

"It could..." Arthur said, quietly. "But..."

"What?" She looked at him, feeling a tremour of fear. "What is it?"

"I'm no use to you." Arthur shook his head. "No use at all."

"You're waking up." She placed a hand on his cheek. "You will learn how to do everything again. You'll learn how to walk. Learn how to speak."

"What about the process of getting there?" There was a sardonic smile on Arthur's face. "I'll be here - but not really there. I can't hold you if you need comfort; I can't reassure you if you're scared."

"But you will," she breathed. "We need to work through this, together."

"No." He shook his head, his eyes brimming with tears. "No. Leave me. You can find someone else - someone who can make your life special. All I'll do is drag you down. You'll be married to a disabled man, someone who is just a burden."

"Arthur!"

"Its the truth," he said, bitterly. "Why else do you think we've both been living in dreams? Imagining a life for ourselves that we're never going to have? In dreams, I can be the husband, the father, that you want. I can't be that here. I doubt I'll even get it up!"

Ariadne took a step back, slightly shocked by his crudity. It seemed so at odds with the normally well dressed, well presented man. She blinked as he blushed.

"I mean...in dreams I-" He paused. "Let me go," he whispered. "Please let me go."

"You're not the only one who has a say in this," she said, sharply. "I do. And I'm not going to leave you. Who will you be left to? Your parents? A nurse? Arthur, I love you. I've seen in dreams what my behaviour has done-" her voice faltered - "but can't we put it behind us, focus on your recovery?"

"But it will be slow." Arthur looked at her, and held out his hand. They began to walk back through the hallway. "It could take months. You won't sit around and wait."

"Arthur. I love you."

He shook his head. "Stop it."

"I love you."

"Stop it!"

"I love-"

"I SAID STOP IT!" He was shouting now, his face red with anger. "Please! This is a burden for you- it would be so much easier if you had just let me go!"

"But is that what you really want?!" She raised her own voice, not caring that she was practically yelling in his face. "You're doing this for you! Because you think you'll spend your life feeling guilty...when e haven't even tried to make this work!"

"And can you blame me?!" He almost snarled. "You lied to me - made me think I was a father!"

"Arthur, I was scared!" She was aware she sounded as though she were making excuses, but every word that left her mouth was the truth. "I wanted to see what would happen!"

"Well, you've seen."

"Please. Come back with me." She leaned over, kissing his lips. "Come back..."

"It'll never be perfect,"he whispered, huskily. She looked at him. "But that's reality, Arthur."

"Stay with me," he said, softly. "If you can accept this reality - the reality that at the moment, I'm half the man I was."

Ariadne leaned in, and kissed him. "I can."

* * *

><p>Eames sighed, and shook his head. They weren't coming back. He was almost too sure of it now. He looked at them both, asleep. In another world.<p>

A better world for them, no doubt.

He began to get up. Suddenly, he paused. He could hear a soft sound, and turning his head, noticed Ariadne's eyes fluttering. He smiled. "Well, hello, you're-"

He stopped. Arthur was beginning to wake up, and his eyes were opening. As thought Eames weren't there, Ariadne turned to Arthur, and gently began to wrap her fingers around his.

To his shock, Eames saw something he never thought he'd see again.

Arthur. Smiling. At Ariadne. And as she leaned down and kissed thee younger man, the Forger realised he would see it again.

**I love reviews, if you could leave one it would be great, thank you!**


	52. Chapter 52

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. I know this is a little short, but I couldn't leave it dangling after the last chapter!**

Ariadne held Arthur's hand, trying not to squeeze too hard. He smiled again, although she could tell trying to push his cheek muscles to stretch was causing him some discomfort.

"I can't believe you're back," she whispered.

On impulse, she got onto the bed with him. He looked slightly worried, but she cradled his head in her arms. "You will recover," she whispered.

"Ariadne?"

Turning her head, she saw Cobb standing in the doorway. "Listen, how about you get some rest," he said, kindly. "Its late."

"I think I need to-"

"Ariadne. Its 2am."

Shocked, she blinked. "How long were we-?"

"About eight hours," Cobb said, gently. "You spent some time down there."

She turned and looked at Arthur. His eyes were darkly shadowed. Nodding reluctantly, she kissed his forehead, and got up. Cobb began to lead her out of the room, not looking back.

* * *

><p>Cobb waited until Ariadne was settled at the kitchen table of his apartment. He had made tea, added cream, and placed it in front of her. "Here."<p>

"Thank you." She lifted the cup, and he saw her hand tremble slightly. He sat opposite. "What happened?"

"Well, I found him-" she swallowed, aware that all Cobb had seen was the two of them jumping, to limbo. "We woke up...in our apartment."

"Right." Cobb stirred his tea. "And what did you find?"

"He had written me a letter." Ariadne pushed her hair back. "Telling me to...find someone else. A new life, a better life."

Cobb swallowed. "And?"

"I can't leave him." She looked at the Extractor, her eyes filling with tears. "I love him. I want to be with him."

"Ariadne." Cobb reached over, and covered her hand with his. "He could take months - years- to properly recover. Arthur doesn't want you wasting your life."

"How can being with someone you love a wasted life?" her voice was quiet, but she looked at the older man directly. "If it was Mal...would you leave her?"

Cobb blinked, feeling that hit home. "No,"he replied, honestly. "So, what are you going to do?"

Ariadne shook her head. "Help him. Make sure he goes to a good rehab centre. Then..." she looked at Cobb. "Maybe we can get married."

Cobb closed his eyes. The prospect that by trying to keep their relationship in reality they could end up having to live in a dream nearly broke his heart. "I hope so. I really do."

"I will be there for him." She rubbed her face. "I love Arthur."

Cobb leaned over, and gently took her hand. "I know you do," he said, with feeling. "I know."

* * *

><p>"You awake there?"<p>

Arthur blinked. Andy was standing over him, a washcloth in his hand. "Well, morning!"

Arthur opened his mouth, and tried to speak. "Urrnnngggnnn..."

"Hey, man, take it easy." Andy began to wipe his face. "Its been a tough ride. But don't worry. Mitchell is doing everything he can to get you into a treatment centre. If that man thinks a patient is going to be ok, there's nothing he won't do to help them along."

Arthur blinked, and swallowed. His eyes bulged. Andy looked at him. "Are you- hang on." He carefully placed the cloth back in the basin.

_I swallowed! I can start to swallow again!_

Arthur closed his eyes. He would recover. He would be with her. That was all that now mattered.

_But I have to forget that she lied to me, duped me...but I love her. We can get through this. _

_We will get through this. _

**All readers appreciated, and I'd love some reviews, thank you!**


	53. Chapter 53

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me.**

"So, how long will the treatment take?"

Mitchell leaned back in his seat, and ran a hand through his black hair. "It could take any length of time." He looked at Ariadne. "Up to a year."

She swallowed. "A year?"

Mitchell looked almost amused. "I hate to say this, for fear of being patronising, but Arthur has been locked in his own body for two months." He reached across the desk, and grabbed his glass of water. "And to be frank, most patients die after this period of time."

Her jaw dropped. "What?"

"Yes." Mitchell sipped his water. "Frankly, the fact he's feeling and starting to talk is close to a miracle." He smiled. "But there is a will to live there. He has someone to live for, to come back to. You."

Ariadne gulped, not feeling flattered. "So...what will happen?"

"He needs to learn to re-gain control over all his motor functions." Mitchell frowned slightly. "I can't promise he will make a 100% recovery. Chances are he will need assistance with walking for the rest of his life, probably with sticks. But he can hopefully learn how to speak, to communicate."

Ariadne exhaled slowly. She looked down at her hands, seeing a flash of her engagement ring. "I hope so."

* * *

><p><em>Move your big toe. <em>

_Move your big toe. _

_Move your big toe. _

Arthur sighed, hearing himself. He was trying to move his foot, get the blood going.

And failing. Miserably.

He mentally gritted his teeth, and began to focus again.

_Move your big toe. _

_Move your big toe. _

_Move your big-_

It moved.

Shocked, he lay still, feeling a tremour move through his body. He actually moved his foot...without any assistance.

Could he do the same for anything else?

He swallowed, and began to prepare himself.

He could recover. He would do.

* * *

><p>"So, what's going to happen?"<p>

Ariadne looked at Cobb. "He's going to a treatment centre." She swallowed. "It could be for up to a year."

"A year?" Cobb raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure?"

She picked up the cup of tea Cobb had made her, and took a long swallow. "Yes." She bit her lip. "I want him to get better. I want us to get married."

"Of course." Cobb looked down into the cup. "Its just..."

"Just what?"

"What life is going to be like when he returns." He looked directly at her. "He's not going to be as active as he was, Ariadne. Maybe you should-"

"I'll deal with it."

"Ari-"

"Dom."

He leaned back. The conversation was finished - he could tell by her closed up, angry expression. He swallowed. "You'll visit him?"

"Of course."

"I was thinking...maybe we should do a job."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes." Cobb leaned back. "Money, Ariadne. This treatment is going to be expensive."

She balked. She and Arthur had been comfortable before his illness - but the mounting medical bills were a harsh reality that could not be ignored. She shook her head. "But...what about Arthur?"

"Arthur is sentient, although he can't communicate. I suggest we tell him. As for Points-" he looked at her. "I know someone. She's very good."

Ariadne sucked in her breath. "But Cobb-"

"Its the only way."

* * *

><p><em>It moved! It actually moved!<em>

Arthur felt overcome. He was actually starting to move. Could he be able to run like he previously did? He sucked in his breath, and suddenly noticed Andy was standing over him.

"Hey, buddy. Visitors!"

He blinked. Ariadne and Cobb's faces came into view. Ariadne, he noticed, looked slightly tense, and worried. Cobb smiled. "Hey."

Arthur mentally frowned - there was an atmosphere between the two he picked up on.

"Arthur. Whilst your undergoing treatment- we're going on a job."

_What?!_

"We have to." Ariadne spoke, and leaning forward, touched his cheek. "We need the money."

_Oh, right. To pay for this? I'm just a burden to you now, am I? You should have switched off the lifesupport when you had the chance then!_

"But it will help you-" Ariadne leaned over, and kissed him. "We will come back." Before another word could be said, they had gone.

**All readers appreciated, and I'd love some reviews, thank you!**


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer**:** Inception does not belong to me. Cassandra is an OC I've used before - I think Emily Blunt would be terrific.**

"OK, Art, lets' get you strapped up." Andy spoke authoratively as he tightened the straps round Arthur's body. The Point Man suppressed a sigh - being wheeled into an ambulance was the first stage of treatment.

"And with a one, two, three-"

Two paramedics pushed the long stretcher onto the ramp, then up into the actual ambulance. Arthur sighed. The day when he would be able to walk, and drive, could not come soon enough.

He felt a pang. He had never liked driving. Doing it in dreams, for jobs, had always been fraught with danger. Driving around the cities in real life had always felt like a burden.

Now, he would give anything to have that supposed burden back.

"So, I'm gonna leave you here." Andy was leaning down into his face. "I'm gonna miss you, man. I'll come visit, if that's ok?"

Arthur used his facial muscles to stretch his lips into a smile, and blinked, signalling yes. Andy leaned down, and planted a brotherly kiss on his forehead.

"Good luck, Art. You'll be fine."

The nurse disappeared, and the metal doors clanged shut. Suddenly, Arthur was left alone with his own thoughts.

* * *

><p>As the plane began its descent into Quito, Ariadne shifted restlessly. The twelve hour flight had been too long, and she felt dehydrated, and nauseated. Cobb was asleep, his head slumped into the flight pillow. As the announcement of the wheels dropping was made, the Architect felt relief. She began to gather up her scattered belongings, watching as the Extractor shifted and stretched.<p>

"Um..." he mumbled. Ariadne smiled, a pang twisting her heart. Arthur always tended to open his eyes, and sit up immediately - she had to remind herself that if that happened again, it possibly would not be for a while.

After another ten minutes, they started preparing to disembark. As Ariadne stood up, she began to feel nervous. The idea of working with a new Point was not one she relished. Following Cobb, she began to make her way off the aircraft.

As they cleared immigration, she began to look around. Who would the Point be? As they approached the public area, she blinked.

A young woman - easily early thirties - was standing, waiting. Despite her casual attire of jeans, t-shirt, and sunglasses, she had a confidence and poise that Ariadne recognised immediately. It was a similar stance to Arthur. As Cobb approached her, Ariadne nodded.

"Dom!" The woman leaned forward to hug him. It was an affectionate hug, and Ariadne hung back. Finally, Cobb turned back to her.

"Ariadne, this is Cassandra. I've asked her to come out of semi-retirement."

Cassandra pulled a face at him. "You mean leave my legitimate business for this one last job." She extended her hand to the Architect. "Good to met you."

Ariadne took her hand. "Likewise."

"Right, let's get back to my place." The Point turned to them both. "Walls have ears, as you know."

As they left the airport, Ariadne felt a sudden drop in her stomach. She had left Arthur, to do this...and now, she was fighting an urge to turn and head back. But without this job...no money.

"Are you ready, Ari?" Cobb was looking at her, his expression slightly concerned.

She nodded. "Of course!"

As they headed out of the airport, her thoughts turned to Arthur. Cobb pulled her aside. "Its a small job," he whispered. "The client wants us to recover some missing money. And they will pay us over two million."

Ariadne's eyes widened. "I see."

"Please, have faith in us."

"I do."

* * *

><p>"A physio will be working every day with you, and a speech therapist. You'll also be on a special diet to re-build muscle."<p>

Arthur blinked.

"This will be slow, but it can be done." The doctor, a young woman, leaned forward. "You need to place your trust in us, Arthur."

_I do trust you. I want my life back. My fiance, my apartment, my job...as a Point. _

He blinked.

"Excellent. Shall we begin?"

**Reviews are always welcome and appreciated, thank you!**


	55. Chapter 55

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

Arthur swallowed as he was pushed through the corridors. From his position, he could see that the walls were painted in bright, cheerful colours, and decorated with modern looking prints. He blinked as he was pushed into a room.

"Arthur?"

He couldn't turn his head, so blinked in response. A young woman was standing near him, smiling. "I have to take your blood pressure."

He nodded, slowly. Feeling was beginning to be re-gained in his neck muscles. Her eyes widened. "Oh, you can move!"

Internally, he sighed. Still a prisoner in his own body, he knew he would have to accept comments like this. But, he reminded himself, at least he was no longer completely paralysed, as he had been a mere couple of months earlier.

He watched, out of the corner of his eye, as she checked his pulse. "You're ok," she said, smiling. She then looked at his face. "I'll bring you some water."

_Yes, you do that. _

Arthur blinked as she left. Leaving the hospital for the rehab unit was necessary, he knew - but how long could he bear to stay here, apart from everyone he knew, and who cared about him? He blinked, suddenly feeling, with a shock, tears starting to come to his eyes.

* * *

><p>"This is a really simple job," Cassandra told the others. She pushed her hair back from her face. "It concerns a small embezzlement of money from a firm. All we need to do is extract from the thief where it is."<p>

"Who is the thief?" Cobb asked, quickly.

"A disgruntled ex-employee." She smiled. "But, they're not in jail, so approaching them - we get them to come back into the office, saying that its a discussion about the severing of their contract. And then, we extract."

Ariadne swallowed. "I only designed one level," she admitted.

"Which is all we need," Cassandra said, reassuringly.

Ariadne rubbed her forehead. She felt uneasy about going into a dream - she couldn't quite shake the thought that Eames and Cobb were viewing her with suspicion after what had happened with Arthur. She nodded, and Cassandra leaned over, and placed her hand on hers. "We'll be fine. Cobb's told me how good you are."

A sensation prickled the Architect's skin. Despite the other woman's kindness, she felt an urge to tell her that she wasn't what she thought, she couldn't be trusted, she had-

"OK!" Cobb spoke, breaking the creeping sense of unease in the room. "Let's get ready."

"Yes." Cassandra stood up. "We start tomorrow."

Ariadne found her voice. "Tomorrow? But-" she paused. It didn't feel long enough, and a sense of doom was starting to creep over her. Finally, she nodded. "All right."

As they began to head to their respective hotel rooms, she decided that she had to go through with this.

* * *

><p>"And lift your right arm..."<p>

Arthur allowed the young physiotherapist - "Call me Paul" - to life and manipulate his limbs. His muscles were starting to tingle. The other man gently folded his arm, and smiled at him.

"You haven't lost too much muscle mass," he informed Arthur. "Should be easy to get you back into good shape."

Arthur felt a sense of relief. He was aware he was too thin - his ribs were more defined than they had been. Paul pulled out a jar of muscle rub. "Just to help get some sensation back."

As he felt the hot gel dissolve into his skin, he began to relax. Then, he felt a twinge, and flexed his foot.

"Man!" Paul jumped up. "Your foot! Arthur- you're starting to feel!" The young professional beamed. "We can get you walking, get you moving - you will be back, living a normal life!"

"Th-" Arthur opened his mouth, trying to push out the words of thanks. Frustratingly, they stalled, seemingly curling up and dying on his laid his hand on his shoulder.

"It's going to be ok."

_I wish I could believe that. Ariadne is going into an extraction - we were in limbo. What if she ends up there? Or has me as a projection? And I can't say this, can I?! Ariadne, come back, please!_

**Thank you for reading - please leave a review, it is appreciated!**


	56. Chapter 56

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

Arthur grimaced as he felt his leg move. Paul, his physio, began to gently push it into a folding position, taking care not to damage the knee. Arthur blinked- he could feel the muscles starting to groan and complain. A few months earlier, he had not felt anything before.

"Right. I am placing your feet on the weight press-" Paul skillfully guided Arthur's feet, and let them rest. "With my assistance, you're going to try and push that weight."

_Are you insane? I couldn't even feel my feet a few weeks ago!_

"Come on, Art-"

With a sudden rush of determination, Arthur felt his feet on the metal, and began to try and use his legs. His thighs, which had wasted away considerably, shuddered, shaking under the sudden strain. But, to his astonishment, the tiny little 3 kg weight that Paul had selected on the resistance machine, moved. Barely a quarter of an inch.

Arthur felt a sudden rush. He could get better. He could do this.

_I need to do this. I need to be whole agai_n.

"Whoa!" Paul blinked, and laid a steadying hand on Arthur' shoulder. "Chill a little, Art. You only just got here!"

Arthur swallowed. His muscles were burning, but he could feel them. And suddenly, he realised that he wanted to. He needed to. He blinked, and Paul's hands were on his arms.

"OK, I'm going to put your hands on the lat pull," he said, gently. "Let's see if you can hold it."

His fingers were stiff, and he feared he'd forgotten how to bend them, but with coaxing, he managed to start wrapping them around the metal pole. He couldn't quite grasp it, but he felt his fingers flex.

"Arthur-"

Arthur ignored him. He pushed himself, and his fingers began to move. The pain screamed up his joints, but suddenly, he felt a flash of accomplishment. He could move. He could still actually move.

"Arthur! You'll-"

The bar began to move. Suddenly, Arthur's hands flew off it, and he began to slump. Shaking his head, Paul helped him up.

"Arthur! Please! You've only been here 24 hours! Are you trying to kill yourself?!"

_No...I just want to get better. Better for her. Ever loved anyone to the point where you can't live without them? For the first time in my life, its happened to me. _

"Time for a rest." Paul spoke firmly, as he tucked the other man back into the wheelchair. "I can't have you hurting yourself."

_I should be with them. I should be protecting her. I can do this!_

"Nnnn..."

"Yes?"

"Nnnoo..."

Paul looked at him. "OK. Let's do this."

**I love reviews, if you could leave one it would be great, thank you! Apologies for the shortness of this chapter. And this its been a month!**


End file.
